El secreto de mi pasado
by Princess Utau
Summary: Cuando Utau tenia 10 años su padre: Kazuomi la violo, dejando en ella un trauma ¿ podrá Kukai salvarla de aquello?
1. El secreto de mi pasado

**Princess: Hola esta historia trata de que cuando Utau era una pequeña niña su padrastro Kazuomi Souma, el apellido de su padrastro la violo (cuando tenía 10 años y ahora tiene 23) y ella quedo con ese trauma toda su vida y ahora casi no confía en nadie y menos en los hombres**

**Utau: En esta historia Ikuto no es mi hermano y mi apellido es Hoshina y yo no soy cantante, y me llevo muy mal con Nagihiko**

**Nagihiko: ¿Por qué?**

**Utau: No lo sé esto lo escribió Princess, no yo, y Kukai es un pervertido playboy **

**Princess: Utau podrías hacer los honores por favor**

**Utau: Shugo Chara NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndote**

**Normal POV**

Una noche oscura Utau se despertó empapada de sudor y a punto de llorar, otra pesadilla con Kazuomi. Se levanto y fue a la cocina donde Amu está estudiando

-¿Otra pesadilla?-pregunto Amu. Utau asintió y fue hacia el refrigerador y saco un helado tratando de olvidar la horrible pesadilla, pensando en que al siguiente día tiene un examen en la universidad. De repente entra Rima a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

-Por dios Utau, que sueñas en las noches que no te deja dormir-dijo Rima. Utau se volteo y dijo

-Quiero olvidarlo ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir- dijo Utau. Cuando Utau se va Rima le pregunta a Amu

-¿Cuándo nos dirá que es lo que la atormenta tanto?-pegunto Rima

-Tal vez nunca- respondió Amu

**(Amu y Rima con Utau viven en el mismo departamento a pesar de que es de Utau**

**Amu estudia veterinaria Rima estudia sicología Utau estudia leyes)**

**Al día siguiente…**

A todas en la universidad les va muy bien y al llegar al departamento

-Vamos a celebrar que a todas nos fue bien y vamos a ir a una discoteca- dijo Amu

-Me parece una estupenda idea ¿vas a venir Utau?- dijo Rima

-No la verdad es que yo estoy desvelada, vayan a divertirse sin mis chicas- dijo Utau

-_además van los novios de mis amigas y como a mí no me gusta bailar mejor me quedó en el departamento viendo la Television, cocinando, o dándome largos baños de burbujas-_pensó Utau

La última vez que Utau vio a su padrastro tenía 12 años, pues al terminar la primaria su madre Souko la envió a estudiar al extranjero, pero sus pesadillas con él eran tan frecuentes que le habían impedido llevar una vida normal.

En la discoteca Ikuto, el novio de Amu lleva a Kukai su mejor amigo que llego recientemente a la ciudad.

-Te perdiste todo, lo pasamos muy bien- dijeron las dos

-Y el amigo de Ikuto es muy guapo- dijo Amu

-No me interesa- dijo Utau

**Al siguiente día…**

Nagi y Ikuto van a buscar a sus novias de la universidad y Kukai va con ellos para conocer a Utau sus ojos se detienen en una joven de cabellos dorados que viene con Rima que corre hacia Nagi y lo besa

-Ven te voy a presentar a una amiga- dice Rima a Kukai después de besar a Nagi

-Utau, el es Kukai el amigo de Ikuto del que te hable ayer-Amu le susurro a Utau

-Kukai ella es Utau una amiga mía- dijo Ikuto presentando a Utau

-Mucho gusto- dice Utau desinteresadamente

-El gusto es todo mío-dice Kukai viéndola a los ojos como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos y le roba un beso. Utau le da una cachetada

-Me voy se me hace tarde- dijo Utau mientras siente un leve escalofrió en su espina dorsal

-Porque mejor no vienes con nosotros y nos haces compañía-dice Kukai sobándose la mejilla.

-No: Primero: no puedo ir porque tengo que estudiar

Segundo: no quiero ir con un baboso como tú- dije Utau mientras se voltea y se va a su auto.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Rima.

-Nada lo que pasa es que ella es una amargada-dice Nagi.

-No es cierto lo que pasa es que Utau tiene un carácter muy difícil-dice Amu que acaba de llegar.

_-Esto es personal pues a mi ninguna mujer me da un NO por respuesta-_piensa Kukai

Se van al cine y luego al departamento cada cual con su pareja y Kukai lleva un ramo de rosas precioso pues se ha decidido a enamorar a Utau, al llegar Utau está estudiando y levanta la cabeza porque Ikuto se fue a sentar con ella

-ya deja eso por un rato la próxima sal con nosotros ¿sí?-pregunta Ikuto

-Está bien-dijo Utau

-¿Prometido?-pregunto Ikuto

-Sí, Prometido- repitió Utau

Kukai se le acerca y le dice

-son para ti, discúlpame fui muy grosero hoy en la tarde- dijo Kukai

-Están muy lindas pero no las quiero, además no fuiste grosero, sino más bien atrevido- dijo Utau

Rima y Amu están murmurando pues ya le habían dicho a Kukai que Utau no le iba a aceptar las rosas.

-Está bien lo admito fui atrevido, pero quédate con las rosas-dice Kukai

-Estás sordo ya te dije que no las quiero, llévatelas-dice Utau

-Y que quieres que haga que las tire por la ventana, -dice Kukai, mientras abre la ventana.

-Si eso te va hacer sentir mejor hazlo-dice Utau

-Kukai si quieres podrías quedarte a cenar-dice Amu

-Me parece una buena idea-dice él lanzando las rosas.

-¿Utau nos ayudas a cocinar?-pregunta Rima.

-Bueno las ayudo-dice Utau.

En la sala Nagi se está burlando de Kukai

-Si yo fuera tú la mandaba al diablo- le dijo Nagi a Kukai

Kukai no lo está escuchando pues no pierde un solo movimiento de la rubia.

Al darse cuenta de eso Nagi se levanta

-Utau porque eres tan sangrona- dijo Nagi

-Por la misma razón por la que tú eres un patán-responde Utau con una sonrisita irónica.

-Eres una-dice Nagi.

Nagi se ve interrumpido por Rima

-Nagi, Utau por favor no empiecen de nuevo-Nagi se vuelve a sentar murmurando, Utau sonríe victoriosamente y Rima solo suspira.

Amu a quien no le gusta cocinar va a sentarse junto a Ikuto que está muy pensativo

-¿qué tienes Ikuto?-pregunto Amu

-Nada, solo que se necesita de mucha paciencia para aguantar a ese par-dice Ikuto viendo a Nagi y a Utau.

Sirven la mesa Nagi se sienta junto Rima, Amu junto a Ikuto y Kukai frente a Utau

-Utau yo creía que solo servías para estudiar y ser sangrona y veo que me equivoque no cocinas tan horrible- dijo tomando otro bocado de su comida

Utau lo ve pero no dice nada, de pronto se fija que Kukai que está muy atento viéndola así que le desvía la mirada al ver que él no despega la vista

-¿qué te pasa? deja de verme o es que tengo monos en la cara- dijo irritada

-No, si te veo es porque eres muy hermosa, disculpa si te moleste-dice Kukai Utau baja la cabeza

-disculpa fui muy grosera-se levanta para irse a su cuarto después de decir eso Kukai se levanta de la mesa

-Esta es tu casa si te moleste el que tiene que irse soy yo así que por favor no te vayas- dijo Kukai, Utau se voltea y con una mirada muy fría

-si quisiera que te fueras te lo hubiera dicho, si me retiro es porque ya tengo sueño- dijo Utau tirando la puerta dando un tremendo portazo.

-Discúlpala Kukai no es muy sociable que digamos-dice Rima

-No importa seguro hoy fue un mal día, pero voy a esperar-dice Kukai

-Pues te vas a morir en la espera esa es la mujer más odiosa que he conocido, ni que fuera la octava maravilla del mundo-dice Nagi

-Es que tú no la sabes tratar Nagi porque conmigo no es así-dice Ikuto

-Ah sí, claro tú tenias que ser su amigo aunque te tuvieras que dejar humillar y arrastrarte para que te hiciera caso, hasta que un día al fin te hablo ¿verdad Ikuto?- dijo Nagi

-No es cierto Nagi- dijo Ikuto

-Claro que lo es- dijo Nagi

-Bien basta ya los dos-dice Amu

-Por hoy fue suficiente yo me voy-dice Kukai

Amu e Ikuto se sientan en el sillón comienzan a besarse, así que Amu se levanta y se van a su cuarto donde ya se sabe lo que ocurrió. Luego que ellos se fueron Nagi y Rima se quedaron en la sala sin que pase nada pues Nagi se fue dejando a Rima dormida en el sofá de repente se despierta al escuchar que abren la puerta del refrigerador y media dormida

-¿otro mal sueño Utau?- pregunto Rima

-No, pero no se puede dormir con ese par de escandalosos en el cuarto de al lado, pero ¿qué haces en el sillón?-pregunta Utau.

-Nada me quede dormida, pero ya me voy a mi cuarto si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo Rima

-No pero te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Utau

Por la mañana Amu se encuentra con Utau que le dice

-¿qué tal pasaste tu noche?-pregunta Utau

-Bien, porque la pregunta-dice Amu.

-No dudo que te la pasaste muy bien, pero yo casi no dormí con tu escándalo- Utau se burlo de Amu

Ante el comentario Amu se sonroja mucho, Utau sonríe y aparece Rima

-Amu cuéntamelo todo no olvides ningún detalle- dijo Rima

-Rima no te metas en lo que no te importa-dice Utau conteniéndose la risa al ver la cara roja de Amu.

-Está bien no me digas nada-dice Rima

Por la tarde llegan Nagi y Kukai para invitarlas a salir; Rima acepta que salgan pero Utau no quiere salir con Kukai, Ikuto que escucho todo ve a Utau

-me lo prometiste- dijo Utau suspiro en la derrota

-está bien voy a ir con ustedes- dijo

Se van primero al cine, luego a la discoteca y Utau no le ha dirigido la palabra a Kukai; en la barra de bebidas Ikuto saca a bailar a Amu y Nagi a Rima (todo planeado para dejar a Utau a solas con Kukai)

-¿Quiere bailar?-pregunta Kukai

-No sé bailar-dice Utau

-No sabes o no quieres bailar conmigo- pregunto Kukai mirándola

-Ambas opciones- respondió Utau

-Bien entonces quieres conversar-dice él

-Sobre que-dice ella.

-Pues por ejemplo ¿por qué eres tan pesada, eres así con todos los hombres o solo conmigo?- pregunto

-Con todos- respondió Utau

-Me quitas un peso de encima, creí que yo te caía mal, ahora dime ¿qué te han hecho los hombres para que nos trates así?- pregunto Kukai

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-dice Utau enfadada.

-No te enfades creo que eres muy linda, además esa cara no te luce para nada-dice Kukai

-Y que otra quieres que te ponga con esta cara nací- responde Utau irritada

-Bien disculpa, que te gusta hacer- pregunto Kukai

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Utau

-Por favor solo responde no me esquives-pidió Kukai

-Ok, me gusta leer, cocinar, jugar tenis y darme largos baños de burbujas ¿contento?- respondió Utau

-Un poco pero-dice Kukai, quien es interrumpido por Nagi

-ya no quiero bailar les molesta mi compañía- pregunto Nagi

-No-dice Kukai

-Sí, me voy porque ya no quiero seguir viendo tú horrible cara Nagi-dice Utau que se levanta y se va seguida por Kukai; de pronto se detiene ve a Kukai

-porque me estas siguiendo deja de hacerlo que me molesta- dijo Utau

-Está bien, pero te invito a jugar un partido de tenis conmigo-dice Kukai

-No tengo tiempo- respondió Utau

-¿No tienes tiempo o me tienes miedo?-pregunta Kukai en tono medio burlesco.

-Claro que no tú dime donde, cuando y a que hora-dice Utau con mucha soberbia.

-Mañana a las 3:30pm. En la cancha del hotel "Takahashi" te parece- dijo Kukai

-Está bien, te veo mañana- dijo Utau antes de irse

Al día siguiente antes de comenzar el partido apuestan que si Kukai pierde no va a volver a acercarse a Utau nunca más, pero si Utau pierde cosa que ella no creía posible iba ir a cenar con Kukai y contestar las preguntas que él le hiciera. El juego parece más una lucha pero luego de más de 2 horas ambos están exhaustos, pero ninguno quiere darse por vencido.

-que quede como empate- dice al final

-¿Empate? Pero si tú vas ganando por un punto-dice Utau

-Ok entonces que aquí termine por que yo ya no aguanto más- dijo Kukai exhausto

-En serio lo quieres terminar así o temes que le de vuelta al marcador- se burlo Utau

-Por favor mírate, ya no damos para mas igual que yo estas exhausta, admítelo- dijo Kukai

-Tienes razón lo admito estoy exhausta- se dio por vencida Utau

-Entonces aquí termina-dice Kukai lanzando al suelo la raqueta

-¿quieres un refresco?- pregunta Kukai

-Me parece una buena idea- se van al restaurante del hotel Kukai pide un refresco y Utau agua mineral.

-Entonces para cuando es la cena- dice Kukai.

-Perdí así que para cuando tú quieras-dice Utau

Luego de un rato Utau se levanta y se va dejando solo a Kukai quien cree que hay algo que la atormenta mucho.

Kukai ha insistido por varios días llevándole a Utau rosas, chocolates, peluches, tarjetas y él la invitado a salir en varias ocasiones pero ella siempre se muestra indiferente.

Amu y Rima le dicen a Utau que le dé una oportunidad a Kukai porque él es muy detallista, guapísimo y tiene mucho dinero. Pero cada vez que hablan del tema Utau lo evita.

-sigue tratando seguro la vas a conquistar mira a las mujeres les encantan que les flores sin ningún motivo especial, las tarjetas con mensajitos de amor, los peluches o cualquier cosa- le dijo Ikuto a Kukai

-Si lo que pasa es que como la sangrona es lesbiana, nada de eso la impresiona-dice Nagi

-¿Oye Nagi quien te dijo que Utau es lesbiana?-pregunta Kukai con cara de molestia.

-Nadie pero su actitud hacia los hombres lo dice todo- dijo Nagi

-Pues si no te consta entonces cállate-dice Ikuto

Kukai toma el celular marca el número del departamento y contesta Utau

**-Aló-**contesto Utau

**-Utau ¿eres tú? habla Kukai quiero saber si vas a estar ocupada hoy en la noche-**pregunto Kukai

**-¿Por?-**dice ella en tono de fastidio.

**-Porque quiero que hoy pagues la apuesta y vayamos a cenar-**dijo Kukai

**-¿Adónde?-**pregunto

**-Mira eso es una sorpresa tú solo ponte un vestido de noche estás de acuerdo-**dijo Kukai

**-qué remedio –**dice Utau suspirando

**-Bien entonces paso por ti a las 8:30pm nos vemos-**dice Kukai y cuelga.

**Utau POV**

-¿Quién era Utau?-me pregunto Rima y Amu

-Kukai-les respondí a las dos

-Kukai-dicen Amu y Rima al mismo tiempo

-¿qué quería?-pregunta Amu

-Que vayamos a cenar-dije

-Y claro como siempre lo despreciaste verdad Utau-dice Rima

-No voy a salir a cenar con él-dije despreocupadamente

-Aja, así que Kukai te gusta-dice Amu

-Claro que no lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas perdí en un juego de tenis y por eso voy a salir con él así que por favor no estén inventando cosas-dije irritada

-¿Y adonde van a ir?-pregunta Amu

-No tengo la menor idea-responde

-Oye si quieres te ayudamos a escoger la ropa y los zapatos–dice Rima

-No gracias lo voy a hacer yo misma-dije

Por la noche llega Kukai y le abre Rima

-Utau no debe tardar hace rato que esta arreglándose así que por favor espérala-dijo Rima

Kukai va de traje negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y la corbata hace juego con el verde de sus ojos.

Salgo con un vestido también negro, anudado al cuello, escote en la espalda, una abertura en la pierna izquierda, el cabello suelto y unos pendientes de diamantes que hacen juego con un collar del mismo material.

Al verla Kukai se queda sin palabras y la verdad a Utau también queda sorprendida al verlo de traje pues se ve muy guapo, así que se quedan viendo durante un rato

-qué esperas ya vámonos- dije indiferente

-Está bien pero déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa –dice Kukai mientras abre la puerta y sale, en secreto yo me ruborizo levemente pero él no me ve

En el auto Kukai va viéndome muy seguido

-pon atención o vamos a chocar- le dije

-Pues no me importaría morir sí tú estás a mi lado-dice Kukai

Yo le desvío la mirada pues siento que me estoy sonrojando, de pronto Kukai para el auto

-aquí es- él se baja y me abre la puerta. El lugar es un restaurante muy fino, nos llevan a una mesa y para abrir pedimos una copa de vino.

-bien comencemos dime ¿cuál es tu apellido?- pregunto

-Hoshina-dije

-Yo soy Kukai Souma un placer señorita Hoshina-dice mientras le besa la mano.

_-Souma, como él_-pensé

-Utau, Utau ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto

-Nada disculpa ¿por qué?- pregunte

-Porque te pusiste muy pálida- dijo en ese momento suena una canción muy romántica

-te invito a bailar- Kukai me invito

-Ya te dije que...-no alcance a decir

-Mira yo gane y quiero que bailes conmigo además no creo que te cueste trabajo aprender-Kukai me toma una mano y yo pongo mi mano en el hombro de él, Kukai pone su otra mano en la cintura de yo que estoy alejada de él y me atrae hasta que quedamos cuerpo con cuerpo

-esté baile es pegado- me susurro

Yo lo veo a los ojos y en ese momento siento que lo más importante en su vida es que los ojos verdes oliva de Kukai la estén viendo a ella, mi corazón empieza a latir de manera acelerada así que recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Kukai y bailan durante largo rato. Al sentarse Kukai me toma de la mano

-me gustaría que ese momento no hubiera nunca-me dice

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Porque en ese momento me sentí en paz-me dice Kukai viéndome a los ojos de una manera que hace que yo me ruborice

-Tengo que admitir que bailas excelente pero eres un mentiroso, dime a cuantas mujeres les has dicho lo que me estás diciendo a mí ahora- dije

-A ninguna, pero vinimos a hablar de ti cuéntame tu vida-me dijo Kukai

-Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi madre se casó de nuevo y cuando cumplí 12 me mandó al extranjero a estudiar a un colegio privado, cuando cumplí 18 dispuse de parte de la herencia que me dejó mi padre y me compre el departamento, el auto y lo que más me importa en la vida es terminar mi carrera, como ves no hay nada de espectacular -dije

-Siento lo de tu padre-se disculpo Kukai

-Ya no importa fue hace mucho tiempo-dije cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas

-Y tú que has hecho en tu vida-pregunte

-Bueno mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, viví siempre con mi madre, mi padre se casó de nuevo, hice el colegio y la Universidad en el extranjero. Ahora que tengo 25 mi padre cree que ya es hora de que me integre a trabajar en los hoteles de le familia, como ves no hay mucho que decir-dice Kukai.

-¿Y donde conociste a Amu y a Rima?- me pregunto

-A Amu la conozco desde niña y a Rima la conocí en el último año de la secundaria ¿y tú donde conociste a Ikuto?- pregunte

-Lo conocí cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero y nos hicimos muy amigos-me respondió

En toda nuestra conversación estuvimos tomados de las manos y nos hemos acercado mucho de pronto Kukai pone sus manos en mi rostro y me da un suave beso que para su sorpresa recibe respuesta pues yo pongo mis manos en el cuello de Kukai y comienzan a besarse con mucha pasión, su lengua se encuentra con la mía y así lo que comenzó como un simple roce de labios termina convertido en un beso muy apasionado.

Durante el camino de regreso yo no he dicho nada

¿por qué vas tan callada, acaso estás molesta?- me pregunta Kukai

-No lo que pasa es que... mejor olvídalo, gracias por la cena estuvo magnifica-dije

-¿Y la compañía?-pregunta Kukai

-La verdad la disfrute mucho-dije

-Entonces eso significa que puedo invitarte a salir de nuevo-me propuso

-Claro cuando tú quieras será un placer acompañarte-dije

-Ya llegamos quieres que suba contigo-me dice

-No es necesario pero si quieres hazlo- le dije

Frente a la puerta Kukai me arrincona y me da un tremendo beso

-Buenas noches -dice Kukai y yo cierro la puerta, adentro están Amu y Rima esperándome

-¿qué tal estuvo tu cena?-me pregunta Rima

-Sin novedad- dije con indiferencia

-Vamos Utau mira la hora es poco más de media noche nos vas a decir que no se dieron ni siquiera un beso-dice Amu

-Amu eso no te interesa o si-dije

-Bingo, sí lo besaste-dice Rima

-No-dije

-Te sonrojaste, sí lo besaste-dice Amu

-Bueno más bien él me besó, satisfechas- dije y me fui cuarto aun sin entender muy bien que paso porque cuando Kukai me besó sentí deseos que ese beso no acabara nunca.

Por su lado Kukai sabe que hizo un gran avance al besar a Utau, pero está preocupado porque por algún motivo el beso con la rubia fue especial y eso no lo había sentido jamás, ahora que había dado el primer paso no iba a desistir de conquistar a Utau

Al día siguiente que Ikuto fue a traer a Amu, Kukai se le une para ver a Utau y le cuenta a Ikuto sobre la cena

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena?-pregunto

-Pues nos besamos muy apasionadamente-dijo Kukai

-No te lo puedo creer y no te golpeo-dijo Ikuto

-No- dijo Kukai

-Dime Kukai de verdad te interesa Utau o solo quieres jugar con ella- dijo Ikuto

-Pues no estoy seguro aunque empecé enamorarla solo por jugar creo que ahora de verdad me interesa-dijo Kukai

-Kukai, Utau es mi amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir por tu culpa- dijo Ikuto

-Bueno te prometo que no la voy hacer sufrir- dijo Kukai

Al llegar esta Amu esperando a Ikuto y Utau acompañando a Amu

-otra vez tarde- dijo Utau

-Lo siento mucho todo fue mi culpa yo le insistí en que fuéramos a rentar unas películas antes de pasar por aquí-dijo Kukai

Ikuto pone cara de alivio y yo solo lo observe

-¿Ya almorzaron?-pregunta Kukai.

-No–responde Amu

-Entonces para disculparme por la demora, vamos que yo invito-dice Kukai mientras se acerca a mi

-Deja que ellos estén solos- dije

-Bien entonces me voy contigo si no te molesta-dice Kukai

-Claro que no en lo absoluto-dije

-Que esperan ya vámonos que tengo mucha hambre-dice Ikuto

Nos fuimos a almorzar y luego nos fuimos para el departamento y vimos que Rima no estaba, Ikuto y Amu salen a caminar y en la sala para aprovechar que estamos solos Kukai me empuja suavemente contra una pared me toma de las muñecas que pone sobre su cabeza y me da beso muy apasionado, nos estamos besando y Kukai me suelta las muñecas y puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo me despego de la pared y me tumba sobre el sofá donde comienza a besarme el cuello; en ese momento empiezo a recordar a mi padrastro

-Detente-le digo

-Pero porque –dice Kukai sin dejar de besarme.

-Que te detengas-dije empujándolo y haciendo que caiga al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa porque estás tan alterada? Lo siento, yo no quería- se disculpo

-Suficiente, cállate y vete- dije como me levante muy alterada y me metí al baño.

**Kukai POV**

-Al poco rato llegaron Ikuto y Amu

-¿Utau siempre se comporta así?-pregunte

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Amu

-Pues se altero y se encerró en el baño-dije

-Mira eso lo hace a veces cuando se despierta a media noche-dijo Amu

-¿Y por qué rayos se levanta a esa hora?-pregunte

-Porque tiene pesadillas muy frecuentes- dijo Amu

-Pesadillas ¿pero con qué?-dije

-Con que no te lo puedo decir porque no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea de verdad la aterroriza-dijo Amu

-Bueno gracias Amu me voy para que ustedes se queden solos-dije y me fui

**Normal POV**

Durante el resto de la noche Utau no comprende porque en ese momento tenía que haber recordado a Kazuomi la verdad a ella le gustaba mucho Kukai, creía que se había comenzado a enamorar de él y además sus besos la hacían sentir calor; así que llega a la conclusión de que para poder estar en paz tenía que lograr vencer su temor a tener intimidad con un hombre.

**Al día siguiente… **

En la Universidad todo transcurre sin ninguna novedad excepto que Kukai no fue a ver a Utau como se había hecho su costumbre

-Ikuto ¿dónde está Kukai?- pregunto Utau

-El no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana porque se fue de viaje-dice Ikuto

-De viaje ¿adonde, porque, con quien?-pregunta Utau

-Tranquilízate 1 pregunta a la vez, adonde: Inglaterra, porque: a cerrar un contrato muy importante, con quien: solo- me respondió Ikuto

Utau respira aliviada al escuchar la última respuesta

-Ikuto me das el número del celular de Kukai- pregunte

-Si te lo doy ahora- me dijo

-¿Utau quieres venir al cine con nosotros?-pregunta Amu

-Otro día hoy tengo mucho que hacer-dice ella que toma su auto y se va para el departamento donde solo entra manda los libros a volar toma el teléfono y le llama a Kukai

**-Hola-**dice Kukai

**-Kukai- **dije

**-Utau que agradable sorpresa- **me respondió

**-Me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer me comporte de manera ridícula-**dijo Utau

**-No quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo tienes razón al enojarte no debí tratar de propasarme contigo-**dijo el

**-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?-**dijo Utau

**-Pues para ser sinceros no creí que te fuera a importar- **dijo Kukai

**-Porque piensas eso tú me importas mucho- **le dije

**-Mira estoy por entrar a una junta voy a regresar en una semana tratare de regresar antes, porque me muero de ganas de volver a salir contigo estás de acuerdo-**dice Kukai

**-Ok, entonces nos vemos en una semana cuídate mucho-**dice Utau y cuelga.

Después de la llamada Utau suspiro

-¿Por quién suspiras con tanta nostalgia?-pregunto Rima

-no me lo digas es por Kukai, estas enamorada de Kukai ¿verdad?- siguió Rima

-Creo que sí-dijo Utau

-Entonces demuéstraselo ya no lo sigas despreciando y dale una oportunidad de ganarse tu amor-dijo Rima

Esa semana fue la semana más larga de todas para Utau cada día fue como una eternidad.

**Al fin una tarde…**

ding, dong

-el timbre vayan a abrir que yo me estoy bañando-dijo Amu

-No te apures yo voy-dijo Utau que abre la puerta y al ver a Kukai ella da un beso.

Kukai la abraza

-¿porque fue este recibimiento?-le pregunta.

-Porque te extrañe- respondió Utau. Después de ese beso se sientan en el sillón y hablan de todo lo que le paso a Kukai en el viaje

-quieres un té o un en refresco- dijo Utau

-No gracias, solo me urgía verte, para decirte que cada día sin verte fue como una tortura además necesito saber me consideras tu amigo- dice Kukai mientras acaricia el cabello dorado de Utau

-Más que eso tú eres muy especial para mí-dice ella.

-¿Quiere salir conmigo?-pregunta Kukai

-¿Cuándo?-pregunta Utau

-Ahora mismo-dijo Kukai

-Por supuesto si me das 5 minutos para cambiarme- dijo Utau

-Así te ves preciosa vámonos-dice Kukai tomándola de la cintura.

-Pero-dijo Utau

-Amu cierra la puerta con seguro y si se hace tarde y no hemos vuelto por favor te duermes no te vayas a estar desvelando lo mismo para ti Rima-grita Kukai y se va con Utau.

**En el auto…**

-¿Y bien adónde vamos?-pregunta Utau

-A mi casa-dice él.

-A tu casa- repetí

-Si ya sé que tú cocinas exquisito ahora te voy a demostrar que yo también soy un gran cocinero- dijo

-que linda casa- dijo Utau al llegar

-Te gusta, pues podría llegar a ser nuestra algún día-dice Kukai

Utau se sonroja y llegan al comedor

-siéntate que hoy yo me encargo de todo, mientras prepara unos espaguetis, para tomar una botella de vino italiano y de postre pastel de chocolate- dijo Kukai

-Tengo que admitirlo cada día me sorprendes más Kukai la verdad es que cocinas muy bien-dice Utau después de comer

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi habitación para estar más a gusto?-pregunta Kukai

-Está bien-responde Utau luego de pensarlo.

Kukai la levanta y se la lleva cargando hasta la puerta

-cierra los ojos- dijo como él abre la puerta pone música romántica, tiene velas encendidas y pétalos de rosas en el suelo

-bien ábrelos- dijo Kukai

-Bonita decoración-dijo Utau mientras Kukai la abraza por detrás, le besa el cuello y le mete las manos bajo la blusa, Utau se voltea y comienzan a besarse.

Kukai la levanta y la recuesta delicadamente sobre la cama, se quita la camisa y se acuesta suavemente sobre Utau a quien le desabotona la blusa y comienza a besarla desde el vientre hacia arriba, mientras sus manos le desabrochan el pantalón a Utau, Kukai se levanta y se lo quita al igual que el propio ahora que ambos están solo en ropa interior se vuelve a acostar sobre ella y sigue besándola pero cuando sus manos acarician el rostro de Utau se detiene cuando ve que lagrimas caen por sus suaves mejillas

-¿qué te pasa porque lloras?- dijo Kukai

Utau no le contesta así que él se quita de encima de ella para abrazarla y poner la cabeza de Utau sobre su pecho

-te prometo que entre nosotros no va a suceder nada que tú no quieras que pase, por favor cálmate- le dijo

Utau sigue llorando un rato pero al fin Kukai consigue tranquilizarla.

-Me voy a salir para que te vistas y luego te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa-dice Kukai

**Al regreso…**

-Kukai yo...-no alcance a decir

-No te preocupes no tiene importancia- dijo Kukai

-Claro que la tiene y mucho ahora estás molesto- susurro Utau

-No estoy molesto, más bien quisiera que me tuvieras confianza y me dijeras a que le tienes tanto miedo- dijo Kukai

-Lo siento eso no te lo puedo decir-dijo Utau mirando hacia afuera

-Bueno ya llegamos-dice Kukai

-Gracias por darme tiempo para entregarme a ti y comprender que quiero más que una noche loca-dice Utau

-Te comprendo y no me voy a dar por vencido, además quiero que cuando tú y yo estemos juntos sea algo inolvidable, te veo mañana-dice Kukai dándole un beso. Utau sube hacia el departamento

Abre la puerta y viendo la Televisión. están Amu y Rima

-vaya que temprano ¿Qué paso?-preguntaron

-Nada-dijo Utau

-Como que nada, me vas a decir que no te acostaste con Kukai-dice Rima con cara de incredulidad.

-No-respondió Utau

-Vaya entonces nos puedes decir que paso-dijo Amu

-Solamente fuimos a cenar a su casa-dijo Utau

-Pues si yo fuera tu no perdía el tiempo y me acostaba con él-dijo Rima

-Por favor Rima el sexo no es lo más importante en la vida-dijo Amu

-Para nosotras tal vez no sea lo más importante pero para los hombres sí lo es-dijo Rima

-Ya es suficiente, me voy a dormir-dijo Utau quien queda muy pensativa por el comentario de Rima

Kukai fue a visitar a Ikuto

-¿tú sabes porque cada vez que hemos estado a punto de hacerlo Utau se altera o se pone llorar?-pregunto

-No la verdad no lo sé, pero que vas hacer al respecto se que eres fogoso y que Utau te rechace no ayuda mucho-dice Ikuto

-Mira Ikuto yo le prometí a Utau que iba a respetarla y que no pasaría nada entre nosotros que ella no quisiera que pasara, no creo poder engañarla porque me he enamorado de Utau- dijo Kukai

-Tu enamorado quién lo diría no será que estas deslumbrado-dice Ikuto

No, por -increíble que parezca estoy enamorado-dijo Kukai

-Pues entonces yo te aconsejo que luches por ella, que la hagas sentir que la amas, y que ella es lo más importante en tu vida-dijo Ikuto

-Eso es lo que voy hacer, agradezco tus consejos ahora que hable contigo me siento más tranquilo-dijo Kukai

**Al siguiente día por la noche…**

Rima y Amu invitaron a cenar a sus novios, por supuesto Utau invito a Kukai que es el primero en llegar; le abre Rima

-Utau te buscan- grito Rima

Utau sale a recibir a Kukai y se sientan en el sofá.

-Utau yo quería decirte que eres sumamente importante para mí y para no arruinar las cosas quiero que seamos solo amigos, mientras me das una oportunidad de ganarme tu amor-dijo Kukai

-Los amigos no se acuestan-grita Rima desde la cocina.

-Rima, cállate-dice Amu

-¿Y bien que dices?-pregunta Kukai

-Temporalmente lo voy a aceptar, pero la verdad es que quiero que seamos algo más que amigos-dijo Utau

Al rato llegan Ikuto y Nagi todo está muy bien

-¿Utau ya te acostaste con Kukai?- dijo Nagi burlándose de Utau

-Con quien yo me acueste, no es asunto tuyo idiota entrometido-dijo Utau

-Bueno no te enojes, yo creo que lo que necesitas para quitarte el mal humor es una buena amontonada, pero creo que eso no es posible porque a mi manera de ver las cosas a ti no te gustan los hombres-dijo Nagi

Utau se levanta va a donde esta Nagi

-A mí me importa un pepino lo que pienses de mí, además yo creo que eres un cretino poco hombre- dijo y luego de eso le da una tremenda cachetada, se voltea y se va a su habitación.

Nagi se levanta furioso

-Esta me la vas a pagar maldita estúpida- le grito

Ikuto y Amu ven a Rima y a Kukai

-vaya esta vez sí fue grande el problema-dijo despreocupado Ikuto acariciando el cabello rosa chicle de Amu sentado en el sofá abrazándola

-Lo sé, pero todo fue mi culpa yo sé bien que Nagi y Utau no se soportan –dijo Rima

Kukai se levanta y va a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Utau

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Utau

-Soy Kukai, puedo pasar-pregunto

-Espérate (se está poniendo un camisón hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla color purpura y rosado) ahora si pasa- dijo Utau

-Mira está bien que Nagi sea un patán pero tú no deberías de hacerle caso solo trátalo con indiferencia-dice Kukai

-Es que no lo soporto- dijo Utau

-Mira Utau la que lleva la peor parte de esto es Rima, porque tú eres su amiga y te aprecia mucho pero Nagi es su novio y no creo que sea justo ponerla a elegir entre una amiga y su novio- le dijo Kukai a Utau

-Creo que tienes razón, entonces que hago- dijo Utau

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es disculparte con Nagi- dijo Kukai

-¡Que, estás loco que se disculpe él, él comenzó!-dijo Utau

-Si eso es cierto, pero alguien tiene que dar el primer paso-dijo Kukai

-Bien, Kukai podrías sentarte junto a mí- pidió Utau

-Si-dice él mientras se sienta al lado de ella.

Utau se levanta, se sienta en las piernas de Kukai y le alborota el cabello, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos verdes oliva de Kukai

-yo no sé que sea esto que siento cuando estás junto a mí, pero cuando me ves como lo estás haciendo ahora, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida- después de eso le da un beso.

Kukai le sigue la corriente y besa a Utau con mucha pasión de repente se detienen al oír gemidos en el cuarto de al lado.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Kukai

-Son Ikuto y Amu empezando otra noche de desvelo para mí-dice Utau recostándose su cabeza en el pecho de Kukai

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kukai

-Pues porque son muy escandalosos, como conejos- dijo Utau

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Kukai, tratando de ahogar una carcajada por lo último que dijo Utau

-Espérate-dice Utau agarrando una almohada y la sabana.

-¿Para dónde vas?-pregunta Kukai con cara de sorpresa.

-Al sofá, con el escándalo que arma ese par nadie sería capaz de dormir-dijo Utau tirando la almohada al sofá.

-Bueno que descanses-dice Kukai que abre la puerta para irse.

-Kukai-dice Utau

-¿Sí?-dice él.

-Quédate conmigo-pidió Utau

-Bien me quedo-dice Kukai que se sienta en el sofá, Utau lo obliga a recostarse y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kukai, Utau queda sobre él y siente como se acelera el corazón de Kukai, pero ella tampoco esta cómoda pues siente que su corazón le va a explotar, así que comienza a desabotonarle la camisa a Kukai y le besa el pecho, Kukai siente que su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar con los besos y caricias de Utau que lo besa con mucha pasión primero en los labios después pasa al cuello, y luego le da suaves mordiscos en la oreja de Kukai que no se resiste, mete sus manos bajo el camisón corto de Utau y comienza a tocarla. Utau lo sigue besando y se detiene al llegar abajo del abdomen mientras sus manos han comenzado a desabotonar el pantalón de Kukai que está muy excitado y con la respiración entrecortada

-Por favor, detente- le dijo Kukai a Utau

Utau lo ve completamente desconcertada.

Kukai la abraza

-te dije que quiero que sea especial, así que por favor duérmete- le dijo Kukai a Utau

Utau acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Kukai y se duerme mientras él juega con sus cabellos rubios

_-Qué diablos me pasa, porque quiero que con Utau sea distinto-_pensó Kukai

Pero al ver la tranquilidad con la que ella duerme

Te amo- le susurro y luego de eso se queda profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano por la mañana Rima sale y al ver la escena vuelve a su cuarto toma el celular y le marca a Amu

**-****¿sí?- **respondió una dormida Amu

**-Amu, soy Rima- **dijo Rima

**-¿Qué quieres?- **respondió de mal humor Amu de que la hayan despertado tan temprano

**-Sal de tu habitación sin hacer ruido y ve a ver el sofá- **Rima le mando a hacer a Amu

**-¿Qué hay allí?-**pregunto Amu

**-Sal para que lo veas tu misma-**dice Rima,que sale y les toma varias fotos que guarda en el celular.

En eso llega Amu envuelta en una sabana y los ve

-Y bien Rima ¿qué crees que paso?-pregunto Amu

-Creo que nada, pero hacen una hermosa pareja ¿verdad Amu?- dijo Rima observándolos

-Si tienes toda la razón, ojala lleguen a formalizar- dijo Amu

Utau levanta la cabeza media dormida y las ve observándola

-¿hace cuanto están allí paradas?-pregunto Utau media dormida

-Acabamos de llegar haber sonríe para la foto-dice Rima con una sonrisa pequeña pero maligna. Utau se levanta

-ya tomaste alguna foto-pregunto

-No, claro que no- respondió Rima

-Entonces me voy a lavar la cara y voy a hacer algo para desayunar-dijo Utau.

-¿y bien que hacemos?-pregunta Rima

-Tostadas a la francesa-dice Amu

-Me parece bien-respondió Utau

-Ustedes cocinan y yo coloco la mesa-dijo Amu

Sale Ikuto del cuarto va a bañarse y regresa al rato, al ver a Kukai en el sofá

-¿qué paso aquí?-pregunto apuntando a Kukai

-Nada Ikuto, Kukai se quedo para acompañarme-dijo Utau

-Porque Amu nunca cocina-dijo Rima

-Pues porque no me gusta cocinar-dijo Amu

-Pero cuando te cases vas a tener que hacerlo- dice Rima

-Pero al ritmo que vamos para eso aun falta un buen tiempo-dijo Amu viendo a Ikuto

Kukai se levanta por el alboroto

-¿hace cuanto que están despiertos?-pregunto

-Hace un rato ve a lavarte la cara y vienes a desayunar-dijo Utau

-¿Qué hicieron de desayunar?-pregunta Kukai al volver.

-Tostadas a la francesa, quieres que te sirva-pregunta Utau

-Sí, por favor- dijo Kukai

Utau se levanta y va al refrigerador a traer el jugo de naranja, Kukai va tras ella y la agarra de la cintura

-ayer fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, porque dormí con la mujer a quien amo- susurro

Utau se voltea Y lo ve a los ojos

-Yo también te amo como nunca creí que iba poder amar a alguien- dijo Utau

-Ayer amigos, hoy pareja, ya decídanse por favor- dice Rima

-Pareja-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo se besan muy apasionadamente y luego se van a sentar a desayunar.

-Oye, Rima puedes decirle a Nagi que venga-dijo Utau

-A Nagi pero para que-dice Rima con cara de sorpresa.

-Necesito hablar con él- le dije

-Está bien yo lo llamo-dijo Rima

-Rima espérate un momento voy a mi casa a cambiarme, después vuelvo y le llamas a Nagi te parece-dice Kukai

-Ok-dice Rima

Kukai se va, regresa y Rima llama a Nagi cuando él llega

-espera un momento por favor- le dijo

Entra a la habitación Utau

-ya no quiero hacer esto, por favor dile que se vaya- le dijo Utau

-Utau por favor deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil-dijo Kukai

-Bien, bien lo voy hacer-dijo Utau derrotada

Sale del cuarto y al solo verla

-Rima yo creí que me habías llamado, porque esta estúpida no estaba aquí- dijo Nagi

-Nagi, yo-dice Utau

-No te quiero ver tu presencia me enferma-dijo Nagi

-Nagi podrías cerrar la boca un momento y escuchar lo que Utau tiene que decirte-dijo Kukai

-Habla-dijo Nagi

-Nagi yo quiero disculparme contigo, porque creo que de nuestras peleas la más afectada es Rima y no me parece justo que porque tú y yo no nos soportemos le tengamos que amargar la vida-dijo Utau

-Repite lo que dijiste al principio-dijo Nagi mirándola con ojos burlescos

Utau se muerde el labio y está a punto de insultarlo, cuando Kukai le toma la mano

-por favor hazlo por tu amiga, pero especialmente por ti- me susurro al oído

-Quiero que me disculpes- dice Utau

-Bueno disculpa aceptada, y sobre Rima tienes razón voy a tratar de tolerarte-dice Nagi

Después de eso Utau toma las llaves de su auto y se va con Kukai tras ella.

Mientras Ikuto, Amu, Rima e incluso Nagi quedaron muy sorprendidos por la disculpa de Utau (aunque ni hubiera sido muy sincera)

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Kukai

-Nada solo que tengo ganas de dar un paseo ¿Quieres acompañarme?-pregunta ella.

-Si-dice él en eso suena su celular

-**¿quién habla?- **contesto Kukai

**-Soy yo Yaya ¿cómo estas mi amor?**- respondió Yaya

**-Bien pero porque me llamas- **respondió Kukai con fastidio

**-Vinimos a visitarte hay algo de malo en eso-**dice Yaya

-"**Vinimos"-¿quiénes?-**pregunto Kukai

**-Tu hijo y yo- **respondió Yaya

**¿De qué rayos me estás hablando Yaya?-**pregunta Kukai

**-Mira vas a venir al aeropuerto en este momento a traernos, y más te vale que vengas porque si no yo me voy a ir para tu casa-**dijo Yaya

**-Pero yo quiero una explicación- **respondió Kukai

**-Y la vas a tener pero no por teléfono-**Yaya dijo después de que ella colgó el teléfono

**Princess: Que Kukai tiene un hijo, pobre Utau chan T.T**

**Amu: Pobre Utau**

**Rima: Si, maldito sea Kazuomi**

**Amu: Por lo menos soy su mejor su mejor amiga para ayudarla**

**Rima: Mentira, yo soy su mejor amiga**

**Amu: No yo**

**Rima: YO **

**Amu: YO **

**Princess: YO**

**Amu y Rima: CALLATE**

**Princess: Que malas son juntas T.T**

**Amu: Queridos lectores si así lo desean pueden revisar o sugerir**


	2. ¿Mi hijo?

**Princess: ****Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído el primer capítulo de este fic y especialmente A:**

**Barby2411: **Muchísimas gracias por tu revisión de verdad me alegro recibirla que bien que te gusto el primer capítulo ahora voy a esperar tu opinión del segundo y ahora veremos la explicación de Yaya ;)

**Mizuki Kamira-chan: **Un millón de gracias por tu revisión le eche muchas ganas a este capítulo y mientras sigan animándome mas rápido me voy a inspirar y hare otro capítulo mientras me sea posible

**Princess: Este capítulo lo subí rápido porque tuve demasiado tiempo, no será tan largo como el otro pero es tan bueno como el anterior, espero que les sea de su agrado y se lo dedico a los que revisaron mi historia y a los que la leen**

**Utau: Bueno quiero informarles queridos lectores que en esta historia habrá limón Kutau *sonrojada***

**Princess: Usted ya esta advertido :9**

**Utau: Shugo Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Mi hijo?**

**Normal POV**

-¿Qué te dijeron Kukai?-pregunto Utau mirándole a la cara

-Nada importante es un problema menor que voy a resolver ahora mismo, te llamo luego -dice Kukai que la besa y se va bastante confundido.

**Al Llegar al aeropuerto**…

Al ver a Yaya Kukai se queda estupefacto.

-Amor por fin llegaste mira qué lindo está tu hijo-dice Yaya que le da al bebé para que lo cargue.

-Yaya porque no me dijiste nada-dice Kukai carga al bebé de manera un poco torpe.

-Este no es el lugar para discutirlo, llévame a tu casa- dijo Yaya

-Porque a mi casa, mejor quédate en un hotel- le dijo Kukai

-Déjame adivinar seguramente tu casa está llena de mujeres como siempre-dice ella en tono de fastidio.

-No pero, no quiero que te quedes en mi casa, si quieres te alquilo una casa para ustedes 2 pero no te vayas a mi casa-dice Kukai

-Dame una razón de peso-dice Yaya

-No hay ninguna lo que pasa es que no me parece la idea de que te vayas a mi casa-dice Kukai que está bastante impaciente pues tenía que hablar con Utau antes de que las cosas se descontrolen.

-Yo me quiero ir a tu casa y si no me lo permites te voy a armar un escándalo terrible-dice Yaya

-Ok ven a mi casa-dice él en su derrota

**Al llegar a casa de Kukai…**

-que linda casa- dijo Yaya

-Te gusta pues vete a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, quedas en tu casa-dice Kukai que va de salida.

-¿Adónde vas? para que te lo pregunto seguro te vas a ver con alguna otra mujer-dice Yaya

-No te metas en mi vida y lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia-dice Kukai muy enojado.

-Está bien vete pero luego no me pidas que te explique todo porque no te voy decir nada-dice Yaya sentándose.

-Bien habla-dice Kukai que se sienta en el sofá al lado de ella muy disgustado.

-Veras después de que estuvimos juntos al poco tiempo me di cuenta de me embarazo, decidí buscarte pero tú ya no estabas en la ciudad, no tenía la menor idea de donde podrías estar así que había desistido de la idea de que mi hijo conociera a su padre cuando me encontré a tu padre, le conté lo que había pasado entre nosotros y él me dijo donde podría encontrarte así que sabiendo dónde estabas decidí venir a buscarte y si estoy aquí es porque quiero que cumplas conmigo y con tu hijo- dijo Yaya

-No entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta Kukai

-Pues lo que quiero es que te cases conmigo, y que le des tu apellido a Kairi-dice Yaya

-Estás loca, mira no me voy a casar contigo y en cuanto a mi apellido se lo voy a dar si luego de hacerle un examen de ADN al niño se confirma lo que me estás diciendo-dice Kukai con mucha preocupación.

-Como quieras no te enojes, ahora dime ¿dónde está tu cuarto?-pregunta Yaya abrazando a Kukai por la espalda

-Para qué demonios quieres saber eso-le dice Kukai que se muere de ganas por ir a buscar a Utau

-Pues para dormir contigo y para que más-le responde Yaya

-Ni loco voy a dejar que duermas conmigo ya te lo dije vas a dormir en una habitación para huéspedes y si las cosas no te gustan así, pues entonces la puerta está abierta y puedes irte-dice Kukai muy molesto.

-Bien acepto-dice Yaya bastante fastidiada.

El resto de la tarde y la noche fueron muy largas para Utau que espero en balde la llamada de Kukai.

**Al día siguiente**…

Al salir de clases ella espera que Kukai haya ido a buscarla pero para seguir decepcionándola aun más él no llega, durante toda la tarde Utau le marco al celular a Kukai pero no le contesto.

Por su lado Kukai no se ha podido quitar a Yaya de encima ni un solo instante.

Así pasa una semana y Utau que ya no resiste la situación de no saber nada de Kukai lo va a buscar a su casa, con Ikuto que insistió en acompañarla (_sabe__ que Yaya está en la casa de Kukai y sabe todo el problema que hay_)

-No vayas es una pérdida de tiempo, mira si quieres yo hablo con ese irresponsable de Kukai y le digo que vaya a buscarte, pero vámonos- le dijo

-¿Qué hay en su casa que no quieres que yo vea Ikuto?-pregunta Utau que está bastante disgustada.

-Nada, haz lo que quieras porque por lo visto no voy a lograr convencerte- dijo Ikuto

Cuando llegan una de las sirvientas, Mimi

-joven Ikuto ¿busca al patrón?- dijo Mimi

-Si lo puedes llamar por favor Mimi chan-dice Ikuto

En eso entra Yaya a la sala con el bebé en sus brazos y los ve

-mucho gusto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Yaya

-Yo soy Ikuto y ella es Utau, somos amigos de Kukai-dice Ikuto

-¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunta Yaya

-No, Utau solamente es una buena amiga, pero tú ¿quién eres?-pregunta Ikuto

-Yo soy Yaya Yuiki, la futura esposa de Kukai y él es nuestro hijo Kairi- respondió Yaya

Utau siente como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría

-Me disculpan pero recordé que tengo otro compromiso, me voy- dijo

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunta Yaya a Ikuto

Ikuto después de ver la reacción de Utau está tentado a salir tras ella y

-No gracias, dile a Kukai que vine, que por favor me llame- Ikuto sale pero Utau ya se había ido

En eso llega Kukai y al ve la sala vacía

-¿quién me buscaba Yaya?-pregunto

-Un tal Ikuto y una mujer muy bonita llamada Utau- dijo Yaya

Kukai siente que el mundo se le vino encima

-¿qué les dijiste Yaya? -pregunta él.

-Nada solo les presente a nuestro hijo y les dije que soy tu futura esposa- respondió Yaya

**En el departamento…**

Cuando Utau llega al departamento Amu ve entrar a Utau furiosa y antes de que le pueda preguntar algo ella ya se encerró en su habitación y comienza a aventar todo

-maldito, te odio- gritaba mientras lanzaba todo en su habitación

Rima sale de su habitación

-Amu ¿qué diablos le pasa?-pregunto preocupada Rima

-Ten la completa seguridad de que todo esto es por Kukai-dijo Amu.

Al rato llega Ikuto y al ver Amu

-¿Utau está aquí?-le pregunto

-Si vino hace rato supongo que para este momento ya destrozo toda su habitación, pero al menos ya dejo de maldecir ahora solo se escuchan sollozos- dijo Amu preocupada

Ikuto se acerca y va a tocar la puerta

-¿qué fue lo que paso que la afecto tanto?-pregunto Amu

Es que en casa de Kukai hay una mujer que dice que va a ser su esposa y que tiene un hijo suyo.

-No puede ser en su lugar yo creo que estaría igual-dice Rima

-Entonces no la molesten déjenla sola para que saque toda la rabia que debe de estar sintiendo-dice Amu. Más tarde llega Nagi

-¿qué paso, porqué esas caras y Utau? Acaso murió-pregunto

-Utau está en su habitación llorando porque Kukai, la engaño con otra-dice Rima

-Pues lo siento por ella, pero creo que sería mejor si la dejan sola, Rima es mejor nos vayamos a mi casa-dice Nagi

Rima acepta y se va pero durante toda la noche Ikuto y Amu estuvieron afuera de la habitación de Utau

**A la siguiente mañana…**

-ya no soporto oírla llorar así- Ikuto le dijo a Amu abrazándola

-Tienes razón voy a buscar las llaves para que entremos- Ellos abren la puerta de la habitación de Utau

-déjenme en paz quiero, estar sola-grito Utau

Amu queda sorprendida al ver las cortinas hechas jirones, las almohadas desechas, el Televisor quebrado, el espejo hecho añicos, la computadora en el suelo y muchos otros destrozos.

-Que no me oyeron que quiero estar sola-les grita Utau

-Utau-susurro Ikuto al verla en ese estado. Ella levanta la cabeza

-¿por qué rayos no me lo dijiste se supone que eres mi amigo, tú lo sabías todo y no me lo dijiste?- dijo mientras volvió a comenzar a llorar.

-Yo no te lo dije porque no me correspondía a mí hacerlo, además me duele verte así como estas ahora-dice Ikuto

-¿Cómo destrozada? No te preocupes de cosas peores me he tenido que recuperar-dice Utau

-Entonces demuéstramelo, levántate, te bañas, te cambias y salimos a comprar todo lo necesario para arreglar este desastre-dice Amu

-Tienes razón no vale la pena derramar una lágrima más por ese imbécil-susurro Utau levantándose y secándose las lagrimas.

-No le vas a dar una oportunidad para que sé explique-dice Ikuto

-Nunca a partir de hoy para mi Kukai ya no existe-dijo Utau secándose las lágrimas que quedaban

**Con Kukai...**

Por su parte Kukai que no se creyó por completo la historia de Yaya, le hizo un examen de ADN a Kairi que dio negativo, se siente aliviado pero al mismo tiempo está muy preocupado porque no sabe como habrá reaccionado Utau

**Cuando llega a su casa**…

-quiero que tú y tu hijo se vayan de mi casa ahora mismo- le dijo Kukai a Yaya

-Pero no nos puedes echar así, piensa en tu hijo- dijo Yaya

-Kairi no es mi hijo si no me crees mira los resultados-dijo Kukai dándole los resultado.

-Yo no lo sabía, de verdad Kukai yo creía que Kairi era tu hijo-dice Yaya que mientras estuvo con Kukai había estado con otro.

-Pues no lo es y te agradecería mucho que te fueras ahora de mi casa ahora mismo-dice Kukai

-Bien voy hacer las maletas y me voy pero me podrías perdonar Kukai de verdad no lo sabía -dice Yaya

-Lo voy hacer si la mujer que amo me perdona a mi primero-respondió Kukai. Yaya después de eso se fue

**Al día siguiente en la Universidad…**

Kukai fue a tratar de explicarle todo a Utau, pero al verlo ella finge indiferencia y se va, él corre tras ella la agarra suavemente del brazo

-tenemos que hablar- le dijo

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que por favor suéltame-dijo Utau

-Escúchame-dijo el

-Te dije que me soltaras-dice Utau dándole una cachetada.

-Utau, por favor escúchame-dice Kukai sin soltarla.

-Eres un inconsciente-dice ella.

-Tienes razón yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que nos está pasando-dice él.

-No la culpa la tengo yo por enamorarme de ti sabiendo como eras- dijo Utau

-Que quieres que haga para que me perdones-dice él.

-Vete sé feliz y déjame seguir con mi vida-dice ella.

-Feliz, feliz Sin ti eso es imposible-dice él.

-No lo es vete, y sé feliz con Yaya y con tu hijo y olvídame-dice ella que se trata de zafarse para irse a su auto.

Pero Kukai la sujeta con más fuerza y la obliga a voltearse para besarla a la fuerza, pero Utau le muerde el labio inferior a Kukai hasta que lo hace sangrar. Kukai se separa de ella

-está bien ya entendí que no quieres hablar conmigo pero voy a seguir insistiendo- dijo el

-No pierdas tu tiempo y déjame en paz-dijo Utau

Amu, Rima y la mitad de la Universidad vieron el show.

**Al llegar al departamento…**

-Utau es imposible que ya no sientas nada por Kukai- dijo Rima

-Y aunque lo sintiera eso no tiene ninguna importancia -dice Utau con indiferencia

-Claro que la tiene tú lo amas, él te ama y la manera como lo humillaste hoy le debe haberle dolido mucho, aunque creo que te dolió más a ti que a él-dice Amu

-Utau déjalo que se explique y luego tomas una decisión, pero no te precipites-dice Rima

-Basta ya no quiero hablar más del tema, entendido-dice Utau

-Como tú quieras-dicen Amu y Rima

Durante toda la tarde Kukai le llamo a Utau al celular pero ella no le contesta, durante la noche Utau está dividida entre su amor y su orgullo herido (en mi opinión los dos sentimientos más fuertes que puede tener una mujer).

Por la mañana Utau ha decidido que si Kukai va a buscarla le va a dar la oportunidad de hablar, en la tarde allí esta Kukai esperándola al verlo Utau siente que su corazón se acelera pero se controla y pasa junto a él.

-Utau-dice él.

Ella lo ve con una mucha indiferencia aunque siente un nudo en la garganta, pero no le dice nada.

-Utau, mátame como a un perro, pero no me veas así, por favor no te quedes callada- Kukai le suplico

-Entonces quiero una explicación sobre esa mujer y más vale que sea buena-dice ella.

-Bueno la conocí hace poco más de un año pero terminamos, ella volvió y como no me convenció su historia le hice una prueba de ADN al niño resulto que no era mi hijo y ahora ella se fue- Kukai le explico

Utau lo ve pero no dice nada.

-Utau tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, no podría vivir si te pierdo, perdóname por todo el dolor que te debe haber ocasionado está confusión.-dice Kukai

Ella sigue sin decir nada.

-No sigas callada este silencio me duele más que cualquiera de tus golpes-dice él.

-Entonces di lo que yo quiero escuchar-dice Utau

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga?-pregunta Kukai

-Tú lo sabes así que dímelo- dijo Utau

Kukai la ve fijamente, toma la mano de Utau y la pone sobre su pecho

-lo sientes-pregunto el

-Sí, late de manera acelerada-dice ella.

-Es solo por una razón, te amo, te amo, te amo y te lo voy a decir todas las veces que quieras escucharlo, porque mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti-dice él. Utau lo besa

-yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice ella

-Entonces me perdonas para comenzar de nuevo-pregunto Kukai

-Sí-dice ella.

-Qué bueno que solucionaron sus problemas-dice Rima

Yo sabía que Utau lo iba a perdonar-dice Ikuto

-Ahora hay que ver que curso toma esta relación-dice Amu abrazando a Ikuto

Durante la tarde Kukai va con Utau al parque

-¿tú crees que seamos felices?- pregunto el

-No lo sé pero en este momento me siento muy feliz porque me preguntas eso-dice ella.

-Porque no sé si voy a poder hacerte feliz- dijo el

-Respóndeme una sola cosa, Kukai de verdad me amas-pregunto ella

-Más que a mi vida-le dice Kukai viéndola de una manera indescriptible.

-Entonces por favor no vuelvas a dudar de lo nuestro-le dice ella dándole un beso.

-Utau eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Ella se sonroja

-te amo- le dice

Al llegar al departamento suben juntos pero se sorprenden al ver todo iluminado con velas, música muy romántica, una cena magnifica servida en la mesa y una botella de champaña bien helada.

Utau se acerca a la mesa donde hay un sobre lo abre y la nota dice: _**para que disfruten al máximo su reconciliación Amu y Rima**_

-Ese par-murmura Utau con una sonrisa

-Y bien para quien es todo esto-dice Kukai

-Para nosotros así que por favor siéntate y vamos a disfrutar de esta noche-dice Utau

Cenaron, luego de eso se sientan en el sofá, ven una película romántica que por "casualidad" quedó puesta en el DVD

-esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida- dijo Utau

-En serio-dice él.

-Sí, pero quiero saber si para ti ha sido especial- dice Utau

-Por supuesto que si a que se debe la pregunta-dice él.

-Pues que para concluir esta noche quiero pedirte algo, pero prométeme que no te vas a negar- dice Utau

-Está bien te prometo que voy hacer lo que tú me pidas-dice Kukai

Utau se levanta, se sienta en las piernas de Kukai y le besa el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja

-Enséñame a ser mujer entre tus brazos. Kukai la ve sorprendido

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto

Ella responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, lo toma de la mano y se lleva a Kukai a su habitación.

**XXxXxx Limon Kutau XxXxXxxXx**

Al entrar Kukai comienza a besarla y le desabotona la blusa, Utau le quita la camisa mientras siguen besándose, Kukai le quita la minifalda y la levanta para ponerla sobre la cama, mientras le termina de quitar la blusa y comienza a besarla en el cuello dándole suaves mordidas.

Utau por su parte está recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Kukai pues no quiere perderse un solo detalle de él. Kukai llega al pecho de Utau y le da besos en los senos mientras con su lengua le lame los pezones y de vez en cuando algún mordisco.

Utau se está derritiendo con cada beso, con cada caricia pues las manos de Kukai están recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ella se da vuelta para quedar sobre él y ella le besa el cuello, el pecho y al llegar al abdomen le desabrocha el pantalón.

Kukai se levanta se quita el pantalón, y se vuelve a acostar sobre ella, Kukai sigue jugando y besándola

-hazme tuya ahora-Utau le suplico

Kukai se levanta se quita el bóxer le abre las piernas se posiciona sobre ella

-aun puedes arrepentirte- le dijo

-En serio, pues no quiero, solo hazlo ya –dice Utau jadeando.

Kukai la penetra y Utau contrae todo su cuerpo mientras apreta las sabanas con sus manos

-espera, hazlo muy despacio- dijo Utau con una mueca de dolor

Al principio las entradas y salidas son muy lentas, pues luego de lo que Utau le dijo Kukai llega a la conclusión de que ella no tiene mucha experiencia en la cama.

Luego de un rato aquella sensación que para ella siempre había sido dolorosa comienza a transformarse en placer y al notarlo él comienza hacer sus penetraciones más rápidas, aunque los movimientos no son regulares.

Utau tiene la mente en blanco y no hace más que gemir al sentir esa sensación de placer que recorre todo su cuerpo del que Kukai es el causante.

Kukai quiere que Utau grite su nombre loca de placer, y se da cuenta que Utau está por llegar a su máximo, así que él comienza a penetrarla más rápido y profundamente.

Cuando Utau alcanza el orgasmo, él también llega a su máximo y se desploma sobre ella que pone la cabeza de Kukai sobre su pecho mientras le aruña la espalda; ambos están gimiendo, jadeando, sudados y las entradas se han vuelto más lentas hasta que por fin cesan, se quedan así un largo rato para recuperar el aliento.

-te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar- pregunto mientras le besó el cuello

-No, porque te amo-dice Utau

-Yo también te amo-dice Kukai la ve pero ella ya se durmió, así que durante unos segundos contempla el cuerpo desnudo de Utau hasta que el cansancio lo vence y se queda profundamente dormido junto a ella.

**xXxXXxX Fin del Limón Kutau XxXxXx**

**En la mañana siguiente…**

Suena el despertador y Utau estira el brazo para apagarlo pero como no está de su lado se voltea y ve a Kukai durmiendo, ella se sonríe y se levanta pero las manos de Kukai la agarran de la cintura

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto

-Voy a apagar el despertador –dice ella.

-Espérate-dice Kukai que apaga el despertador y le da besos a Utau en los hombros

-eso puede esperar, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo ella

-Bueno entonces siéntate, relájate que yo te hago el desayuno-dice Kukai que se pone el bóxer y al rato le lleva el desayuno que son unos panqueques, jugo de naranja y en la bandeja una rosa muy linda.

-Ahora abre la boca-le dice Kukai aunque al principio Utau no quiere que Kukai le dé comer en la boca, luego de un rato de jugueteos él consigue darle de comer.

-bien ya comiste, así que creo que podemos divertirnos un rato antes que vuelvan tus amigas-comienza a besarla

-Muy buena idea pero necesito darme un baño-dice Utau

-Tienes mucha razón vamos a bañarnos-dice Kukai

Se meten al jacuzzi, donde todo comienza de nuevo (el baño tiene ducha, bañera y jacuzzi)

Rima y Am que van entrando se detienen al escuchar a Utau gimiendo.

-Te dije que iba a resultar muy efectivo, ahora vámonos y volvamos más tarde-dijo Rima.

Utau y Kukai salen de bañarse pero no se dieron cuenta de la visita de Rima y Amu; se visten y por la tarde están en el sofá Utau sobre Kukai besándose cuando entra Rima

-Espero no interrumpir nada-al verlos en el sofá dice lo siento no creí que fueran a estar ocupados- continuo diciendo con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada-dice Utau levantándose

-por cierto donde esta Amu- pregunto Utau

-Está afuera, Amu puedes pasar-grita Rima

-¿y qué tal la pasaron?-pregunto Amu al entrar

-Excelente, les agradezco mucho todo: la cena, la película, el CD con música romántica que dejaron en el equipo- dijo Utau

-Para que son las amigas, además se nota que la pasaron muy bien ya viste tu cuello Utau-dijo Rima

-No-dice ella.

-Pues mira-dice Amu dándole un espejo.

Al ver su cuello con 2 chupones Utau voltea a ver a Kukai

-mira como me dejaste estas marcas se ven horribles- dijo Utau poniendo mala cara

-Ponte una cuchara fría y te la frotas por 30 segundos y vas a ver que se te quitan muy rápido-dijo Rima

-Utau voy a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego regreso- dijo Kukai levantándose

-Muy bien pero no te tardes mucho-dice Utau con la cuchara en la mano. Después de que Kukai salió Amu y Rima se voltearon para ver a Utau

-y bien ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde lo hicieron? ¿Cómo lo hicieron ¿Qué tal es Kukai en la cama?-preguntan Amu y Rima.

-de verdad creen que voy a contestar alguna de sus preguntas- dijo Utau sonriendo

-Por favor Utau dinos que paso-dice Rima suplicante

-Nos acostamos, eso fue todo espero que su curiosidad quede satisfecha-dice Utau frotándose el cuello después de haber puesto la cuchara en su cuello

**Al salir del departamento…**

Kukai le hablo a Ikuto para que se vieran en su casa

-¿qué tal la pasaron?-pregunto Ikuto

-A que te refieres-dice Kukai

-No te hagas se que te quedaste en el departamento con Utau además se que Amu y Rima habían preparado todo para una noche muy especial.

-Ikuto seguramente sabes lo que ocurrió así que no hay necesidad de que te lo diga-dice Kukai

-Entonces tú y Utau... -dice Ikuto muy sorprendido

-Sí, lo hicimos algún problema- dijo el

-No, que te parece si para celebrar salimos a cenar todos juntos-dice Ikuto

-La verdad estoy muy cansado y me gustaría descansar- dice Kukai

-Vaya entonces Utau debe de ser excelente en la cama porque te dejó exhausto-dice Ikuto sonriendo.

-Mejor cállate y espérame 5 minutos, me cambio y nos vamos a cenar con las chicas- dijo Kukai

Cuándo llegan al departamento y Kukai no ve a Utau

-¿dónde está Utau?- pregunto

-Durmiendo porque la dejaste agotada-dice Rima

-Rima cállate-dice Amu

Al rato llega Nagi que ve a Kukai sorprendido

-¿qué te pasa hace, cuantas noches que no duermes?- pregunto

-Nagi déjalo que aun debe de estar cansado- dijo Rima

-Entonces ni tú, ni Utau van a ir-dice Ikuto

-No-responde Kukai, todos se van y él se acuesta a dormir en el sofá.

Utau se levanta y ve a Kukai en el sofá lo despierta

-vente a dormir a mi habitación- le dijo

**Ya en la habitación…**

-porque no aprovechamos que estamos solos y me dejas amarte- propuso Kukai abrazándola por la cintura medio dormido

-Mañana es lunes-dice ella.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-dice Kukai

-Que comienza la semana no quiero estar agotada, tengo examen en la Universidad y no sé nada- dijo Utau

-Entonces vamos a estudiar no quiero que luego me eches la culpa por estar "reprobada"-dijo Kukai sonriendo.

Rima y Amu llegan y se van a dormir, por su parte Kukai se quedó estudiando con Utau hasta el amanecer, desayunaron juntos Kukai la va a dejar a la Universidad y luego de eso se va a buscar a Ikuto a quien encuentra saliendo para ir a trabajar.

-Ikuto necesito hablar contigo-dice Kukai

-Pero ya voy retrasado- respondió el

-Crees que a tu padre le importen unos minutos- dijo Kukai

-La verdad si–dijo Ikuto

-Espera, tú crees que si le propongo a Utau formalizar nuestra relación ella lo acepte-dijo Kukai

-¿Por qué acaso estas pensando en hacerlo?-dice Ikuto bastante sorprendido.

-Pues la verdad si-dijo Kukai

-Entonces te deseo mucha suerte-dice Ikuto creyendo que Kukai solo estaba bromeando con el

Pero era cualquier cosa menos una broma de la casa de Ikuto.

Kukai después de hablar con él se va a buscar un anillo de compromiso que sea de su agrado, y luego de andar por varias joyerías encuentra un anillo con un diamante en el centro, lo compra pero dentro del anillo manda a grabar: "UyK 4ever". Y piensa usarlo para pedirle matrimonio a Utau en una semana

(Es el tiempo que se ocupa para crear el ambiente perfecto); y decide no contarle nada a Ikuto pues él se lo diría a Amu, Amu a Utau y eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

CONTINUARA...

**Princess: Yay, Kukai se casara con Utau y no tendrá un hijo con Yaya. Pero es un secreto que Kukai se va a casar así que no le voy a decir a Utau, Amu, Rima, Nagi o Ikuto :D**

**Utau: Hola ¿Qué pasa?**

**Princess: Nada Utau, puedes ir al centro comercial y te compras algo *dándole dinero* **

**Utau: Yay *Se va corriendo al centro comercial***

**Rima: Princess crees que soy una tonta**

**Princess: N...No **

**Rima: Se que tú me estas ocultando algo**

**Princess: Eso es mentira**

**Rima: No te creo**

**Princess: Porque no me crees T.T**

**Nagi: Lagrimas falsas**

**Princess: Como sabes si lo son o no**

**Utau: No sé lo que pasa pero ****Queridos lectores si así lo desean pueden revisar o sugerir :D**


	3. Matrimonio

**Princess: ****Gracias a los que leen mi historia y espero que más personas la Revisen por favor, mientras más personas mejor :) **

**Barby2411: **Muchas gracias por tu revisión de verdad me alegro recibirla que bien que te gusto y veremos a Kukai pidiéndole matrimonio a Utau *Chillido*

**Lector A: **Gracias por tu sugerencia pero yo debo tener mis errores si, solo tengo 10 años así quecompréndeme por mis erroresy si la historia te parece aburrida no la leas, aunque se está poniendo buena, tú te lo pierdes

**Amu: Espero que les guste este capítulo, Princess está esperando a que más personas Revisen para darle ánimos al igual que Barby y a Mizuki chan**

**Capitulo 3: Matrimonio**

Kukai consigue todo lo necesario para pedirle matrimonio a Utau en una semana pues mandó a buscar champaña extranjera, a preparar un menú muy fino, a contratar un pianista muy reconocido (pues a ella le fascina la música de piano), a varios meseros y lo más importante: alquilar el restaurante donde fue a cenar por primera vez solo para los 2 pues él cree que ahí seria un excelente lugar para pedirle que se case con él.

En esa semana Utau ve a Kukai muy nervioso

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunta cada vez que lo ve con preocupación

-Nada, es puro estrés porque he tenido mucho trabajo-le dijo Kukai.

Rima y Amu le dicen a Utau que debería de buscar formalizar su relación con Kukai

-No sé si yo esté lista para formalizar una relación- responde ella siempre

Al fin llego el tan ansiado día y por la noche Kukai le llama a Utau

**-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- **le pregunta el

**-Sí, pero ¿adónde?- **responde Utau que se había rizado el cabello.

**-Busca tu mejor vestido porque esta va a ser una noche inolvidable, paso por ti en una hora, si te parece-** dice el

**-Ok- **respondió Utau

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Rima

-Que me vistiera para salir porque esta iba a ser una noche única-dijo Utau

-Entonces si quieres te ayudamos-dijo Amu

-Claro déjanos elegir el vestido a nosotras-dijo Rima

-Está bien, háganlo ustedes porque yo me tengo que dar un baño-dijo Utau

-¿Pero te vas a ir con el vestido que nosotras escojamos?-dijo Rima

-Sí, pero háganlo rápido- respondió Utau

**Después de 35 minutos**…

Utau sale del baño y sobre su cama hay:

Un vestido rojo, tacones altos también rojos, y los pendientes que hacen juego con un collar de rubíes; se viste, se maquilla y para cuando termina, Kukai está en la sala esperándola que al ver el escote abierto de ambas piernas, espalda descubierta y algo ajustado

-Wow, te ves preciosa y los rizos me fascinan- dijo el

-Gracias, pero tú también te ves guapísimo ¿adónde vamos?-pregunta la rubia

-Eso es una sorpresa así que por favor tápate los ojos-dijo Kukai que le venda los ojos.

-Estás loco- protesta ella.

-Loco por ti- dijo el

El se la lleva al restaurante, luego a la azotea que además de por velas está iluminada por una hermosa luna llena (no hay nubes, ni humo ah que linda ciudad) y solo hay una mesa para dos en el centro.

-Bien ahora puedes ver-dijo Kukai quitándole la venda.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo Utau mientras ve a su alrededor lleno de rosas y en una esquina el pianista que al verlos entrar comienza a tocar.

-Me alegra que te guste, por favor siéntate-le corre la silla y aparece un camarero que les lleva un menú para que ordenen, de entrada comienzan con una copa de vino

**Cuando están cenando…**

-¿Te gustan los niños?- pregunto Kukai

-Sí, y me gustaría tener 3 hijos-dijo Utau mirándolo

-Y las casas ¿cómo te gustan?- pregunta él besándole las manos.

-Grandes y con un jardín para que pudieran correr los niños, también me gusta que haya un perro- respondió ella

- Un perro, lo tendré en cuenta pero ¿qué te gustan más los niños o las niñas?- pregunto el

-No tengo preferencias pero porque tantas preguntas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-_Me va a pedir matrimonio, respira profundo y cálmate-_pensó

-No solo curiosidad, olvídalo concédeme esta canción – dijo Kukai que la toma de las manos y se la lleva a la pista donde bailaron con música de piano, mientras él le canta al oído la letra de todas las canciones, ella está muy sorprendida pues el pianista que llevo es uno de sus favoritos pero lo que más le gusta es que su amor le este cantando al oído, y con "_Somos Novios_" la hizo emocionarse mucho, después de un buen rato de bailar

-Vamos a sentarnos ya estoy algo cansado, pidamos el postre y te llevo a tu casa- dijo el

Utau se sienta y esta algo decepcionada pues al ver todo tan perfectamente preparado creyó que él le iba a declarar sus sentimientos pero nada.

**Al salir del restaurante**…

Se detienen a admirar un grupo de niños que van pasando frente al lugar en 2 filas todos muy lindos y con su uniforme impecable, algunos los saludan, otros les hacen gestos, cuando terminan de pasar una niña lindísima (cabello rubio y ojos verdes) se sale de la fila corre hacia Kukai y le entrega una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, él le sonríe y ella regresa a la fila.

Utau quedo algo intrigada por la escena pero casi se muere cuando ve que él abre la bolsita le toma la mano izquierda le muestra un anillo

-Tengo días ensayando esto, bueno para ser sincero desde que te conocí, Utau Hoshina te gustaría ser la señora Souma, la dueña de mi corazón y la madre de mis hijos- dijo el

-Si-responde ella comenzando a llorar.

Kukai le pone el anillo

-Temía que me dijeras que no, me haces tan feliz- dijo el aliviado

Se besan muy apasionadamente y fijan la fecha de la boda para 6 meses después, porque así Utau termina su carrera.

Cuando llega al departamento para sorpresa de Utau allí están Ikuto, Nagi y por supuesto Rima y Amu, todos la quedan viendo pero antes de que le pregunten algo

-En 6 meses me casó con Kukai- dijo ella

Ikuto queda perplejo al igual que Nagi, pero Rima y Amu corren a felicitarla y a abrazarla.

Luego de reaccionar Ikuto también la felicita.

Nagi la queda viendo sentado

-Vaya ustedes 2 son los que andan desde hace menos tiempo y se casan, te deseo que seas muy feliz- dijo el

-Gracias Nagi-dijo Utau

-Pero enséñanos ese anillo esta precioso-dijo Rima tomándole la mano.

-Cuéntanos como fue todo- dijo Amu

Utau se sienta y les cuenta toda la cena con lujo de detalles

-Esto era lo que había estado planeando Kukai pero se va arrepentir por no decirme nada- Ikuto dijo

En eso llega Kukai y le dice a Ikuto

-Te había estado buscando- le dijo

-Eres un traidor, como no me cuentas algo tan importante-dijo Ikuto

-Para eso te buscaba y qué bueno que todos están aquí, mi amor ya se los dijiste-pregunta Kukai

-No-dijo Utau

-Entonces se casan porque tú estas... -dijo Rima, mientras todos ven a Utau

-No, no es por eso, pero en cuanto nos casemos queremos formar una familia con la mayor brevedad posible; además lo que Kukai va a decirles es muy importante-dijo Utau

-Bueno, Utau y yo estuvimos hablando y queremos una boda sencilla, muy íntima solo con los amigos, así que nos gustaría que ustedes nos hicieran el honor de ser los padrinos y testigos de nuestra boda- dijo Kukai

-¿Nosotros?-pregunta Rima

-Sí, tú, Amu, Ikuto y Nagi claro si ustedes quieren- dijo Kukai

-Por esta vez voy a olvidar que no me dijiste nada-dijo Ikuto

-¿Aceptan?-pregunta Utau

-Si, por supuesto sería un honor-dicen Ikuto y Amu

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Rima

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo Nagi

-Nagi-dijo Rima

-Era una broma claro que acepto-dijo Nagi

Amu se levanta va a la cocina y regresa con 6 copas con champaña le da una a cada uno

-Para celebrar quiero hacer un brindis, pero antes Kukai cuídala y quiérela mucho; Utau trata de dominar más tu carácter- ante el comentario Amu y Rima solo sonríen, por la felicidad de los novios.

-Mi amor concédeme un pequeño capricho- dijo él.

-Lo que quieras- respondió ella

-Podrías tocar el piano- pidió el

-El piano, me encanta pero hace años que no lo toco- respondió ella

-¿Sabes tocar piano?- pregunto Rima

-Sí, aprendí a tocarlo porque a mi padre le gustaba luego que murió creo que solo lo he hecho una vez- dijo Utau

-Por favor- dice Utau viéndola de una forma que era imposible negarle algo.

-Está bien, no quiero críticas porque es seguro que va a sonar mal- dice ella sentándose levantando el protector de las teclas y comienza a tocar.

**Al terminar…**

-Si tienes tantos años sin tocar entonces tienes mucho talento- dijo Nagi

-Mi amor, creo que lo haces muy bien- dijo Kukai

-Qué bonito- dijo Rima

-Eres especial no pierdes el toque estuvo excelente- dijo Amu

-Gracias, pero ya paren que me lo voy a creer- dijo Utau

-Ikuto no vas a decir nada- dijo Amu

-Todos dijeron lo que yo le iba a decir- dijo Ikuto

Ante el comentario estalla una carcajada general.

**El día de la graduación**…

Luego de eso los días comienzan a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Utau que esta súper ocupada con los preparativos para su boda.

Kukai no ha descansado de trabajar y no ha decido donde será la luna de miel así que le pregunta a Ikuto

-Vayan a París, no es la ciudad del amor-le propuso Ikuto, a Kukai le agrada y lo arregla todo para ir a París entre otros lugares.

Llega el día de la boda Kukai esta súper nervioso, Utau aparentemente está tranquila

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le pregunta Amu

-Como nunca lo había estado en mi vida-dijo Utau

-Cálmate y alégrate hoy te casas con un hombre que te ama a quien amas y seguramente van a ser muy felices-dijo Amu

-Rima apúrate que ya es tarde-dijo Utau

-Espérame además es bueno tener al novio en suspenso-dijo Rima

-Ya vámonos-dijo Utau que ya está muy impaciente.

Ahí voy.

Kukai que no para de mover el pie ya tiene nerviosos a Nagi e Ikuto

-Ya deja de hacer eso que nos pones nerviosos a todos- dijo Nagi

En eso entra Rima

-Llegó la novia- dijo Rima al entrar

-Por fin-murmura Nagi

Kukai anda con un smoking italiano color negro, muy costoso y lleva un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo; Utau va con un vestido blanco muy elegante y el cabello suelto

El matrimonio se realiza primero ante un notario y luego por la iglesia, donde todos los niños del restaurante fueron de pajecitos, ante la atenta mirada de su profesora Anju (una prima de Kukai); al momento de colocar los anillos la rubia estuvo a un paso de llorar, todo transcurre de lo más lindo y tranquilo, después se van a la recepción cuando termina todo

-Vámonos a nuestra casa- dijo Kukai

-Nuestra, se escucha algo raro no crees-dijo Utau

-Pues hay que irnos acostumbrando-dijo Kukai

**Llegan a la casa… **

Kukai se lleva a Utau cargada desde la puerta de la entrada hasta la habitación matrimonial, en la cama hay una caja algo grande con un moño

-Para que comencemos todo como quieres- dijo Kukai

Utau abre la caja y saca a una cachorrita de Beagle tricolor

-Te amo, gracias- dijo mientras besa a su esposo.

-¿Cómo le vas a poner?- pregunta él.

-Iru- responde ella, estaba pensando en Eru pero aunque son casi iguales pero sonaba más bonito Iru

-Vamos a dormir, porque mañana nos vamos de luna de miel tenemos que tomar un vuelo muy temprano, además estoy muy cansado- dijo Kukai

-¿Adónde?-pregunto Utau

-Eso es otra sorpresa te va a encantar- dijo él.

-Me parece excelente- dijo y se acostaron a dormir.

**A la mañana** **siguiente…**

Se van al aeropuerto toman el avión con rumbo a Bangkok, se quedan en el lugar 2 días, luego van al Cairo allí se quedan 5 días

Entre otras cosas fueron a disfrutar de las pirámides y de otros monumentos antiguos, del Cairo a Estambul donde se quedan 3 días van a ver Los palacios de Topkapi y atravesaron el canal sobre el estrecho de Bósforo, de Estambul a Atenas donde están 2 días y visitan la Acrópolis, incluso el Partenón a la luz de la luna, de Atenas a Roma donde se quedan 5 días admirando la ciudad, de Roma a Barcelona donde se quedan 2 días turisteando por la ciudad y de Barcelona a París "La ciudad luz" donde Kukai ya había reservado la suite de un hotel muy costoso, igual que en todos los lugares que habían visitado anteriormente.

De día salen a conocer los atractivos de las ciudades, y de noche no salen de la habitación del hotel y la última noche que van a estar de luna de miel Utau quiere salir a cenar, Kukai no está muy feliz con la idea, pero luego de que ella insiste mucho al fin lo convence y acepta, aunque él hubiera preferido quedarse en el hotel.

**Al llegar de cenar… **

-Vamos hazlo- le pide

-Mi amor, ¿cuál es la prisa?- dijo ella

-Por favor solo hoy- suplica él.

-Está bien- dijo ella con un suspiro

**Luego de unos minutos…**

-Vamos Utau me estás matando ¿cómo salió?- pregunta Kukai que está bastante ansioso.

-Negativa- responde ella viendo con cierta desilusión la prueba de embarazo.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que seguir esforzándonos- dijo él que levanta a la joven y se la lleva a la cama.

**Al día siguiente…**

Regresan a Tokio y todos fueron a recibirlos Rima y Amu

-Te ves muy feliz- le dijeron a Utau al verla

-Es que estoy realmente feliz-dijo Utau

-Oye y en estos días fueron a conocer la ciudad o no salieron de la habitación del hotel-dijo Rima pícaramente

-Claro que fuimos a conocer la ciudad, bueno no solo fue una ciudad, tuve la mejor de las lunas de miel, porque fuimos a diversos países, visitamos varias ciudades y todas son preciosas- dijo Utau

-¿Qué tal la pasaron?-le pregunta Ikuto y Nagi

-Excelente-dijo él

-Lo hicieron a diario verdad- dijo Rima

-No te voy a contestar eso –dijo Utau algo sonrojada.

-No sé ni para que pregunte, si sé que lo hicieron a diario-dijo Rima

Llegan a la casa donde Utau va a darse un baño acompañada por Kukai

-Mi amor, te molestaría si invito a cenar a mi padre para que te conozca- dijo el al salir

-Claro que no-dijo ella.

-Entonces lo voy a llamar mañana para ver si puede venir-dijo Kukai

**Por la mañana…**

Kukai se va a la oficina y le llama a su padre:

**-Hijo que sorpresa, ¿qué pasó?-** dijo el

**-Padre me case y ayer regrese de mi luna de miel-**dijo Kukai

**-Pero quien fue la afortunada, acaso Yaya**- dijo el

**-No me case con Yaya, y te equivocas él afortunado fui yo, quiero que conozcas a mí esposa en persona así que ve a cenar a mi casa hoy a las 8:30pm te parece**- propuso Kukai

**-Está bien nos vemos en la noche**- dijo después de que colgó

Kukai le llama a Utau y le dice:

**-Dile a Mimi o a Sakura que preparen algo especial para hoy en la noche porque va a ir a cenar mi padre-** le dijo Kukai a Utau

**-Bueno no te preocupes, quédate tranquilo que yo personalmente me voy a encargar de todo-**dijo Utau

**-Te lo agradezco, te amo-**dijo el

**-No más que yo a ti-**dijo ella y cuelga.

Por la noche Kukai y Utau están en la sala ella tratando de tranquilizar a Kukai que está muy nervioso en eso entra Mimi

-Ya llego el señor Souma-dijo mientras tras ella va un hombre muy familiar para Utau

Kukai va a recibirlo

-Bien, muéstrame con quien te casaste- le dijo a su hijo

-Padre ella es Utau Hoshina mi esposa, Utau él es mi padre el señor Kazuomi Souma-dijo Kukai

Utau está atónita, Kazuomi le toma una mano y la besa, mientras Utau siente que un escalofrió le recorre la espalda

-Es todo un placer- dijo el

Utau está pasmada no creía lo que estaba viendo después de más 11 años, allí estaba frente a ella su padrastro, el hombre que abusó de ella en tantas ocasiones cuando era una niña.

Kazuomi por su parte está muy sorprendido de ver de nuevo a Utau ahora hecha una toda una mujer y muy hermosa. Kukai los ve

-¿Qué les sucede?- les pregunto

-Nada-dijo Kazuomi

-Mi amor yo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, si me disculpan me voy a recostar-dice Utau que se va a la habitación muy impactada pues no puede creer que Kazuomi sea el padre de Kukai

-_No puede ser-_ pensó Utau

**CONTINUARA...**

**Princess: QUE e…e...el padre de Kukai es QUIEN**

**Amu y Rima: KAZUOMI**

**Princess: Pobre Utau, el hombre que la violo es el padre del hombre que ama T.T**

**Amu: Pobre Utau *sollozando***

**Rima: Que triste *bolita***

**Princess: Espero que Revisen la historia si ha sido de su agrado por favor**


	4. Recuerdos y Realidad Dolorosa

**Princess: Quiero informarles que yo ya no diré casi: dijo ahora diré: dice**

**Utau****: K...Kazuomi es el p...p…padre de Kukai T.T**

**Princess: Pobre Utau chan, bueno disfruten este capítulo Queridos Lectores**

**Barby2411: **Si, tengo 10 años, tengo mucha imaginación y muchas gracia por tu comentario :D

**Utau: Shugo Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos y Realidad Dolorosa**

**Normal POV**

Al concluir la cena Kukai va a dormir.

Utau ya se durmió así que él se cambia, se acuesta junto a ella de repente nota que Utau comienza a respirar de forma acelerada.

**XxXxXxXxX Flash back de Utau xXxXxxXxX**

**Se escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo, ella se cubre por completo con la sabana, se abre lentamente la puerta, él entra y la vuelve a cerrar sin hacer ruido se sienta en la cama y le acaricia las piernas.**

**La niña no hace más que abrazar una almohada y llorar, Kazuomi le quita la sabana **

**-Sé que te estás haciendo la dormida, mientras le acaricia el rostro- le susurro. Utau lo ve con miedo**

**-Por favor, déjame-Le dice Utau con la voz casi ahogada por el llanto**

**-Eso sí que no se va a poder muñeca- le dice Kazuomi desvistiéndose, acostándose sobre la pequeña, y abusando de ella, mientras Utau frunce el ceño a causa del dolor que eso le produce, odiaba que le hiciera eso, sentirlo dentro de ella además de ser doloroso le daba un asco tremendo.**

**Cuando él ya está satisfecho se levanta, se viste **

**-Créeme con el tiempo vas a acabar disfrutándolo, y deja de llorar; luego de eso sale de la habitación- le dice Kazuomi saliendo de la habitación **

**xXxXxXXx Fin de este flash back xXxXXxXX**

**(Me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, discúlpenme si no es lo que se esperaban)**

**Normal POV**

Kukai está por despertarla cuando;

-No-grita ella que se levanta sudando y con los ojos llorosos.

Kukai bastante sorprendido

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta con preocupación

Utau lo ve no dice nada y se pone a llorar.

Kukai la abraza pone la cabeza de Utau sobre su pecho

-Cálmate, mi amor solo fue un mal sueño, estoy aquí contigo, cálmate-le dice mientras él le acaricia el cabello, luego de un buen rato Kukai consigue tranquilizarla un poco y se queda dormido pero ella no se vuelve a dormir hasta en la mañana que Kukai se levanta para ir a trabajar.

Al otro día ya entrada la mañana llega Kazuomi de visita.

-Su hijo no está ¿Qué quiere?- le dice Utau al verlo

-Hablar contigo Utau, veo que te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa - dice Kazuomi con una mirada llena de lascivia.

.Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que le agradecería mucho que se fuera de mi casa- dice Utau con asco

-Que no tenemos de que hablar, vaya que tienes mala memoria, yo creo que si tenemos mucho de qué hablar además, hueles muy bien- dice Kazuomi acercándose a ella.

-No se acerque o le juro que no respondo- dijo ella con miedo

-Oh Aún pones esa cara de miedo cuando me acerco a ti, es increíble creí que después de tantos años la habías olvidado-dice Kazuomi con ironía.

-Nunca he olvidado lo que me hizo maldito cretino, por su culpa mi vida ha sido un infierno- dice Utau a punto de llorar.

-Por favor no vayas a llorar, ya estas grandecita, quería saber si estabas enterada que tu madre murió hace poco más de un año, ya me voy pero me vas a ver muy seguido, porque tu marido es mi hijo y porque no voy a descansar hasta que seas mía- dijo el

Al salir de la casa Kazuomi le llama a su guardaespaldas

-Takumi ¿viste esa mujer? la quiero en mi cama y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo- le dice Kazuomi. Takumi es un hombre alto con gafas negras de cabello castaño y vestido con un smoking negro de guardaespaldas

-Pero señor, esa joven es la esposa de su hijo ¿cómo me pide tal cosa?-respondió Takumi

-¿Ahora te la das de moralista a mujeres más difíciles me has conseguido ¿Qué tiene esta de especial?-le dice Kazuomi

-Nada señor, solo que yo no creo que eso sea correcto- protesta Takumi

-No te pagó por qué me des tu opinión, te pagó para que cumplas mis órdenes,... ahora, responde ¿Las vas a cumplir, como siempre, o tengo que buscar alguien para tener a esa mujer?- le dice

-No señor, yo voy a cumplir sus órdenes ¿qué quiere que haga?- respondió Takumi, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo o lo despediría

-Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación,... secuéstrala,... drógala,... no sé haz lo que mejor te parezca pero no la vayas a lastimar... mucho. Creo que deberías de comenzar vigilándola- le mando Kazuomi a Takumi

-Si señor- responde Takumi que a partir de ese momento monta guardia frente a la casa.

Utau se va a la habitación y no sale en todo el día

-la señora no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día y no ha comido nada- le dice Mimi cuando llega

Kukai entra en la habitación

-¿qué tienes, porqué has estado encerrada?- le pregunta a Utau

-No me he sentido bien, pero ya me siento mejor-dice Utau sin verlo a los ojos.

Kukai sabe que ella le está mintiendo, pero decide no presionarla para hablar.

Esa noche, Utau también se levanta gritando y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Utau mi amor, dime qué es lo que te atormenta de esta manera- dice Kukai mirandola

-Nada, tú no lo entenderías-dice ella levantándose.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunta él.

-A darme un baño- respondió ella

**Al día siguiente… **

Amu y Rima llegan a visitar a su amiga con quien habían quedado que el día anterior les iba ir a contar con lujo de detalles su luna de miel.

-Vaya si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña tiene que ir a Mahoma, Utau ayer nos dejaste como tontas esperándote ¿por qué no fuiste al departamento?- pregunta Rima

-Lo siento no me sentía bien- se excusa la rubia

-Se te nota ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Amu.

-Nada, tengo algo así como depresión, pero no es grave- responde ella

-¿Depresión? ¿Quién puede tener depresión viviendo en esta casa, estando recién casada y con un hombre que te ama por sobre todas las cosas?- pregunta Rima

-Tal vez es eso, no sé que hacer- les dice Utau

-Utau a ti te ocurre algo grave, vamos sabes que somos como hermanas cuéntanoslo, desahógate- dice Amu abrazando a su amiga.

-No me pasa nada, no me molesten, mejor les enseño algún vídeo del viaje- dice Utau que se levanta y va para el cuarto.

-¿Qué se trae?- pregunta Rima

-No sé, pero sea lo que sea la afecto mucho- dice Amu

Se sientan a ver algunos videos y ambas consiguieron entretener a Utau toda la tarde; en más de una ocasión ella estuvo a punto de decirles lo que le ocurría pero le falto el valor.

Al despedirse Amu la abraza

-Cuídate mucho, si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que yo siempre voy a escucharte- le susurro Amu

-Gracias- respondió Utau

Cuando Kukai llega de trabajar, hace por besarla pero ella lo esquiva, luego cenan juntos pero sin intercambiar ni una palabra.

-¿Hice algo para que te disgustaras conmigo?- pregunta él.

-No, solo que no tengo ganas de hablar- dice Utau

-Utau ¿qué tienes?- dice Kukai

-Porque todos creen que me pasa algo estoy bien, déjenme en paz- grita ella que se levanta de la mesa y se va para el cuarto en compañía de Iru

Así pasa una semana con Utau despertándose a media noche gritando y llorando; Kukai consolándola y cuando su paciencia esta por agotarse, pues ha querido hablar con Utau pero ella no le dice nada así decide ir hablar con Amu y Rima

-Que cara Se nota que gozan sus noches, de lejos se ve que no has dormido- le dijo Rima

-Es cierto, no he dormido, pero no por lo que tú crees sino porque Utau ha tenido pesadillas toda la semana- respondió Kukai

-¿Todos los días?-pregunta Amu

-Sí-dice él.

-Eso es muy raro, si bien se levantaba frecuentemente desde que te conoció ya casi no se despertaba más de 1 vez a la semana-dice Rima

-¿Qué opinas Amu?-pregunta Kukai

-Que Utau está recibiendo algún estimulo que la hace recordar "eso" a lo que ella le teme, voy a ir a hablar con ella- dice Amu

-Voy, vamos querrás decir-dice Rima

-Se los voy a agradecer mucho-dice Kukai

Amu y Rima fueron a hablar con Utau, pero ella había salido.

Al verla salir Takumi se va tras ella y le llama por teléfono a Kazuomi

**-Sí que eres inoportuno Takumi ¿qué quieres?-** pregunta Kazuomi

**-Señor le llamo para decirle que hoy voy a cumplir el trabajo que me encomendó-** dice Takumi

**-¿En serio? Excelente, mantenme informado quiero verlo todo- **le dice Kazuomi

**-Si señor** **–**responde él.

Utau que ya no resistía el tener que estar en su casa se fue de compras en su automóvil del año (un Mercedes Benz) al centro comercial, pues a decir verdad lo que ella quería era cambiar de ambiente así que se compró una granita de café y anda paseando por todo el lugar

Mientras, sin que ella lo haya logrado advertir, Takumi no la ha perdido de vista ni un tan solo momento

Luego de poco más de 2 horas se aburre y decide ir a su departamento, se va al estacionamiento

-No te muevas- escucho que alguien le dice

Ella se estremece al sentir un metal frío en el cuello y sin voltearse

-quieres el auto está bien, llévatelo, toma las llaves- le dice ella

-Cállate ¿Sabes que es lo que está en tu cuello? No lo creo, es una pistola de 9mm, si jalo el gatillo tu cabeza volaría en pedazos y morirías, tu auto es una belleza pero quien te dijo que lo quiero- dijo el

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento mucho guapa, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes- dice Takumi luego de eso le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo en el rostro y después de un rato de resistirse, ella se desmaya.

Takumi, se lleva a Utau cargada para subirla a una camioneta negra, donde le inyecta en sedante bastante fuerte y Kazuomi ve que va llegando

-¿y bien Takumi?-le pregunta el

-La verdad creí que iba a resistirse un poco más, me sorprende tiene mucho carácter aunque se atemorizo, no lo demostró- dice él

-Vaya eso sí que me sorprende, entonces ya no tiene ese carácter débil que la caracterizaba de niña, es una lástima, quería verlo todo pero no pude salir antes de la oficina- dice Kazuomi subiéndose a la camioneta.

-¿Que le pusiste Takumi?- dice Kazuomi

-El sedante que usted me dijo señor- le respondió Takumi

-Muy bien, entonces llévanos a mi casa- le dice Kazuomi

**Llegan a la casa de Kazuomi…**

-Vamos Takumi ya sabes lo que hago con estas mujeres, llévala a mi cuarto, yo subo enseguida- dice Kazuomi

-Si señor- dice él se lleva a Utau a la habitación de Kazuomi

Al rato llega Kazuomi, la acaricia, la besa, la desviste, la manosea, él también se desviste abre una gaveta de una de las mesas de noche saca un condón, voltea a ver a la joven

-Esta ocasión es especial así que no te voy a usar- dice y lo vuelve a colocar dentro de la gaveta; ya se sabe lo que le hizo.

**Unas horas después**…

Utau se despierta muy aturdida

-¿en dónde estoy?- pregunta

-En mi casa muñeca-dice Kazuomi vistiéndose muy tranquilamente.

-Cómo ¿Qué diablos paso?-pregunta Utau al verse desnuda.

-Tengo que decirte que te comportaste muy dócil, que disfrute mucho recordando los viejos tiempos, tienes el mejor cuerpo que haya visto y tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como hace más de 11 años - dice Kazuomi

-maldito bastardo esto no se va a quedar así- le dice ella

-Que vas hacer, ponerte a llorar como cuando eras una niña, si yo fuera tú no me esforzaría tanto, el sedante que te pusieron es muy fuerte, me sorprende que despertaras tan rápido -dice Kazuomi en tono burlesco.

-Te odio, maldito desgraciado, pero esta me la vas a pagar- dice Utau que se viste aunque esta súper aturdida, toma un taxi para irse a su casa, y al llegar se encierra en el baño donde comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

CONTINUARA…

**Princess: Maldito Kazuomi, UGHH lo odio**

**Rima: Pobre Utau T.T**

**Princess: Rima chan ¿son falsas?**

**Nagi: No son falsas**

**Princess: Nagi kun *abrazandolo***

**Rima: Suelta a mi Nagi koi *aura maligna***

**Princess: AH QUE MIEDO**

**Nagi: Rima koi yo solo te quiero a ti**

**Rima: Call…ate c...Cabeza purpura**

**Princess: Volvió Rima chan**

**Princess: ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Queridos lectores si asi lo desean pueden revisar o comentar**


	5. Tal Vez

**Princess: Pobrecita Utau**

**Rima: La violaron**

**Ikuto: Maldito Kazuomi lo voy a matar**

**Princess y Amu: NO, espera**

**Ikuto: ¿Por qué?**

**Princess: Porque hay que seguir hacia adelante. Ikuto**

**Ikuto: No**

**Princess: Bien, no sé, tal vez podría cambiar a Tadamu si Tadase aparece si no lo haces**

**Ikuto: Bien**

**Princess: Buen Chico Iku kun**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau**

**Capitulo 5: Tal Vez**

En el baño luego de llorar un buen rato Utau está completamente confundida pues al verse en el espejo ve a una mujer de poco mas de 23 años, pero se sentía como una niñita de tal vez 11 años igual que la primera vez que eso le había pasado, lo único que ve en ese momento es a una mujer, que está completamente destrozada.

Cuando Kukai llega Utau está en la cama abrazando una almohada, pues acaba de salir del baño donde lloró hasta que se cansó y como esta embelesada en sus pensamientos decide no molestarla y come solo, luego de ver una película sube a la habitación se viste para dormir.

-Utau, Utau me estas escuchando- dice el

No obtiene ninguna repuesta de la joven así que se acuesta junto a ella a quien comienza a acariciarle las piernas

-No me toques- le dice ella

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?- pregunta el

-Nada- dice ella muy alterada.

Kukai insiste y comienza a besarle la espalda.

Utau se levanta muy alterada

-no entiendes, no me beses, no me toques, es más no te me acerques- dijo ella alterada

-Utau - dice el

-Cierra la boca y déjame en paz- grito ella

Kukai se va al otro extremo de la cama donde escucha a Utau sollozar un rato, de repente se levanta.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunta el

-A otra habitación, no quiero dormir contigo- responde ella

-Utau , por favor dime ¿qué es lo que te sucede, no eres ni la sombra de la mujer con la que me case- dice Kukai

-Pues si no te gusta, lo siento así que mejor vete acostumbrando, no me pasa nada, solo que no te soporto, quiero estar sola, tengo mucho en que pensar- sale dando tremendo portazo.

**En la mañana, mientras desayunan**…

-Tenemos que hablar, desde que volvimos del viaje has estado muy alterada, no sé qué te pase, sea lo que sea dímelo porque con lo que estás haciendo te estás lastimando tú y también a mí. Por lo que más quieras dime que es lo que te sucede- toma una de las manos de Utau

-Nada- dice ella apartando su mano de la de Kukai

-Utau- dice el

-Ya es tarde, porque no te vas a la oficina- dice ella

Kukai se va a trabajar y se encuentra con su padre

-¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?-pregunta el

-Mal, no sé que le sucede a Utau desde que volvimos ha estado muy alterada.- dice Kukai

-Alterada ¿a qué te refieres?- dice el

-Esta esquiva, ausente, muy a la defensiva, llora por nada- dice el

-Hijo, yo no te lo quería decir a mí me parece que esa mujer no te ama, te va hacer sufrir mucho- dice Kazuomi

-Eso no es cierto Utau me ama- dice Kukai

-El tiempo me dará la razón, he conocido a varias como ella se casan por capricho, vuelven la vida de sus maridos un infierno luego les piden el divorcio les sacan todo lo que pueden y después se dedican a despilfarrar lo que obtienen- dice Kazuomi

-Te equivocas papá, ella no es ese tipo de mujer- dice el enojado

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana al final yo tendré la razón- dice Kazuomi

Al llegar a su casa, Kukai va a la habitación, Utau que sale a recibirlo

-A partir de hoy duermes en una habitación para huéspedes- dice ella

-¿Pero porqué?- pregunta Kukai

-Porque no te quiero cerca de mí, ya te lo dije no te soporto- dice Utau

Para no comenzar a pelear Kukai acepta lo que ella dice pero está muy preocupado por Utau quien hace todo lo posible para no verlo, y cada vez que él intenta conversar ella lo evade.

**Días después**...

Luego de cientos de intentos inútiles para tratar de hablar sobre lo que ocurre Utau está cada vez más esquiva y se ha vuelto casi imposible hablar con ella.

Una noche Kukai llega a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién?- pregunta ella desde adentro.

-Kukai- dice el con tristeza

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dice ella

-Hablar contigo unos minutos- pide el

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- responde ella

-Mi amor hoy tengo una cena con un cliente muy importante y me encantaría que fueras conmigo- dice el

-Vete solo no se me antoja salir a ningún lado- responde ella

-Utau le prometí que irías conmigo, él quiere conocer a mi esposa- dice el

-Pues aprende a no prometer cosas que no vas a poder cumplir, y menos si se trata de mí- responde irritada Utau

-Utau, te lo suplico acompáñame- dice el

-Está bien, espérame, bajo en unos minutos- dice ella

A los pocos minutos Utau baja en un vestido de noche muy elegante, y por supuesto un abrigo.

-Estas preciosa- dice el con una sonrisa

-Ya vámonos- responde sin importarle lo que le dijo

-Como gustes- abre la puerta para que ella salga, llegan al auto y también le abre la puerta.

Durante todo el camino ella no dice nada, luego de unos 45 minutos llegan al restaurante, luego de entregar las llaves del auto a los del ballet parking, entran al lugar y se van a una mesa de esta un señor ya algo mayor.

-Buenas noches señor Kamizawa le presento a mi esposa Utau Hoshina- dice el

-Un placer señora- y le besa la mano.

Utau trata de poner su mejor sonrisa pues no tenía ningún ánimo de asistir a aquella cena en la que hablaron de asuntos que para ella no tenían ninguna importancia.

A Kukai se le pasaron las copas y al regreso ella tuvo que conducir, al llegar a la casa lo lleva a su cuarto, lo deja en la cama le quita el saco, la corbata, los zapatos le da un beso en la frente y sale dejando al ojiverde medio dormido, después se va al a propio a tratar de dormir.

Luego de unos minutos Kukai se levanta y va al mini bar a seguir bebiendo, al rato está completamente borracho así entra a la habitación de Utau que duerme (con pijama de 2 piezas: pantaletas y camisa), él se acerca a la cama la contempla un rato, le quita la sabana y de pronto comienza a besarla, ella se despierta

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta ella

-Nada- dice él acostándose sobre ella y besándole el cuello mientras le toca las piernas.

- Kukai por favor, detente- dice ella sollozando.

-Porque me voy a detener, eres mi esposa y tienes que cumplir con ciertas "labores"- dice Kukai que se quita la camisa y se desabrocha el pantalón, mientras rompe la camisa de la joven para dejar al descubierto sus pechos

Utau rompe a llorar.

Kukai sigue tocándola y le lame el cuello dándole de vez en cuando alguna mordida.

Ella está llorando muy descontrolada

-si me amas como dices no me vas a ser pasar por esto de nuevo- le dice Utau llorando

Kukai se detiene, se levanta, al observar la expresión de miedo en la cara de Utau se siente como el mayor de los canallas recoge su camisa

-te amo, no quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarte, discúlpame- después de decir eso sale de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación ella se levanta, le pone seguro a la puerta y va a ponerse otra camisa luego de eso regresa a la cama a tratar de calmarse, Utau lo ama y tener a Kukai lejos le duele en el alma, mucho más el no poder hacerlo con él, pero con la impresión que le hizo pasar una parte del concepto que tenia de él se desmorono, y en ese momento en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Kazuomi

Kukai ama a Utau pero no entiende que lo trate así sin ninguna razón, además, la nueva secretaria está muy guapa y se han hecho muy amigos.

En la mañana Utau baja a desayunar con Kukai pero ella no toca el desayuno.

-¿Qué tienes? Come algo el desayuno está muy rico- dice el

-No quiero nada- responde Utau en un susurro

-Discúlpame por lo que pasó ayer, te juró que nunca más se va a volver a repetir algo semejante- se disculpo Kukai

-Olvidémoslo por favor- pide ella

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Si cada día estas más distante de mí, por favor dime que es lo que pasa- dice el

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada, cambiemos de tema por favor-pide ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Está bien, Utau, si no comes nada te vas a enfermar, me alegra mucho que vinieras a desayunar conmigo hace mucho no lo hacías, si no quieres nada al menos tómate el jugo- pide el

A todo esto ella tiene una de sus manos tapándose la boca, de pronto corre la silla, se levanta y sube corriendo a su cuarto, entra directo al baño donde se vomita, Kukai que subió tras ella, espera que salga la abraza

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dice con preocupación

-No sé, solo me dieron unas náuseas horribles- dice Utau

-Cálmate, no pasa nada- dice Kukai abrazándola.

-Tienes razón, suéltame- dice ella de manera cortante.

-Cuídate por favor y quédate tranquila– dice él que le besa la mejilla y se va a trabajar.

Al rato llegan Rima y Amu para convencer a Utau de salir de compras, luego de insistir la convencen.

**En el centro comercial…**

-¿qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Kukai?- pregunto Amu

-A que se debe la pregunta- dice Utau mirándola

-Pues se nota que su relación no está muy bien- dice Amu

-Kukai ya les fue con el chisme que lo mande a un cuarto de huéspedes- dice Utau con cara de fastidio.

-Qué lo mandaste al cuarto de huéspedes, pero ¿por qué?- dice Rima en tono de regaño

-Porque no resisto tenerlo cerca- dice Utau.

-Utau ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Kukai para que lo trates así?- pregunta Amu

-Él nada, el problema soy yo- dice Utau

-¿Pero lo amas?- pregunta Rima

-Si- responde Utau

-Entonces si lo amas, dile que es lo que te está atormentando para que salgan adelante, pero **juntos**- dice Amu haciendo énfasis en el juntos.

-Voy a tratar de hablar con él- dice Utau

-Hazlo por que lo que estás haciendo le duele tanto a él como a ti- dice Rima

Kukai no ha podido dejar de pensar en lo que Utau le dijo:

-S_i me amas como dices no me vas a ser pasar por esto de nuevo- recordó_

Eso lo tiene muy atormentado y ha decidido hablar con ella ya que no resiste la situación en la que están, así que le habla a Ikuto para que vayan a comer y así desahogarse.

**Cuando se encuentran…**

-Te ves mal ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Ikuto mirándolo a la cara

-Es Utau- dice Kukai comienza a contarle todo, cuando termina Ikuto le dice:

-su situación es muy complicada y para ser sincero no quisiera estar en tu lugar, pero lo que me dijiste no es todo ¿Qué le hiciste Kukai?- pregunto Ikuto al ver que no le dijo todo

-Ikuto soy un cretino, intente abusar de Utau- dice el arrepentido

-Qué, estás loco ¿Por qué Kukai?- dice el

-Bebí demasiado, pero debiste verla se veía tan mal- dice el recordándola

-Pues no sé qué decirte, ahora si le doy la razón de no quererte cerca- dice Ikuto

Rima y Amu almorzaron junto con Utau que no probó bocado

-¿qué te pasa porque no comiste nada? Siempre comes demasiado es raro que no tengas hambre ¿Estás haciendo alguna dieta?- dice Amu

-No, lo que pasa es que desde que me levante he tenido muchas náuseas- responde Utau

Rima y Amu se quedan viendo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué están pensando?- pregunta Utau

-No, nada, mejor olvídalo- dice Rima

-Utau ¿qué te pasa?- le dice Amu mientras van caminando con Rima

-Me siento, muy mareada- dice Utau quien se desmaya después de decir eso

**Al rato**…

Utau se despierta en una banca

-Que golpazo te diste ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Rima

-Sí, no fue nada- se incorpora.

-Utau primero náuseas y ahora un desmayo, no será que estas embarazada- dice Rima

-Embarazada, eso no pude ser- dice Utau con miedo de estar embarazada de su padrastro

-Por qué no, me imagino que en su luna de miel pasaron muchas noches de pasión, además, tú decías que querías tener hijos con Kukai lo antes posible- dijo Amu

Utau se queda callada.

En ese momento llega Rima

-Bueno ahora vamos al baño para salir de dudas- dice Rima, ya en el baño le da una prueba de embarazo a Utau

-Están locas, yo no puedo estar embarazada- replica la rubia

-No hemos dicho nada, además, es para descartarlo, entra ya- dice Rima empujando, a la joven hacia el baño de mujeres

Luego de unos instantes de completo silencio de parte de las amigas

-Está bien Rima dime los colores– dice Utau

-Rosado: Sí, Azul: No- dice Rima leyendo la caja

Utau palidece, Amu le arrebata la prueba ve a Rima

-Rosado, Utau va a ser mamá- dice Amu

Continuara…

**Princess: Kukai es muy malo cuando esta borracho T.T**

**Utau: EMBARAZADA**

**Princess: ¿De quién es el hijo?**

**Utau: No lo sé pero parece que es de m…mi….mi**

**Amu: Padrastro**

**Utau: T.T Lo siento Kukai**

**Princess: Queridos Lectores por favor revisen**


	6. Lo Siento

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**xXMinako35cutexX: **Gracias Minako chan y espero que te guste este capitulo

**Barby2411: **Gracias por seguir mi historia y voy a seguir mi historia hasta el final ;) y espero que te guste este capitulo

**RimaChibi1257: **Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas mi historia

**Amu: Utau ¿embarazada?**

**Princess: Utau chan, está embarazada, pero lo malo es quien es el padre T.T**

**Amu: Bien este es un capitulo nuevo y hay que seguir adelante**

**Princess: Gracias Amu chan por darme una motivación *corriendo a el computador y escribiendo***

**Amu: Asi soy yo :)**

**Rima: ¬¬**

**Princess: Rima ¿podrías hacer los honores por favor?**

**Rima: No**

**Princess: Bueno, tal vez, no se Nagihiko se fuera de la historia**

**Rima: Esta bien, chantajista **

**Princess: ¿Qué dijiste Rima chan?**

**Rima: Nada**

**Princess: Esta bien solo por hoy te creo**

**Rima:****Shugo**** Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau **

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**A) Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**

**Capitulo 6: Lo siento**

**Normal POV**

Utau está en shock

-Esto es excelente cuando se lo digas a Kukai se va a poner feliz- le dice Amu sonriendo

-Kukai- murmura Utau

-_la última noche de mi luna de miel me hice una prueba que dio resultado negativo, el bebé puede ser hijo de Kukai o de Kazuomi_- pensó Utau

-Utau, no te alegras- dice Rima

-No, no yo no quiero esta responsabilidad- dice Utau que sale muy alterada con Amu y Rima tras ella.

-¿Para dónde vas?- le pregunta Amu

-A casa- dice Utau

Rima y Amu se quedaron completamente desconcertadas al ver la reacción de Utau al saber de su embarazo.

-Creí que al dar positivo se iba alegrar y resulto lo contrario- dice Rima

-Tal vez la noticia la tomo por sorpresa- dice Amu

-Pues no sé, pero a mí no me gusto para nada como lo tomo, creo que deberíamos de hablar con Kukai- dice Rima

-Tienes razón- dice Amu que saca el celular y le marca a Kukai

**-¡Aló!-**respondió Kukai del otro lado de la linea

**-Kukai, soy yo Amu-** dice ella

**-¿Qué se te ofrece?-**pregunta el

**-Mira, es Utau me preocupa creo que deberías de ir a hablar con ella-**dice Amu

**-Entonces somos 2 a los que nos preocupa-**dice el

**-Escúchame bien, vete a tu casa y habla con ella-**le manda ella

**-¿Por?-**pregunta el

**-No sé, solo tengo un mal presentimiento-**dice ella

**-Ok, Amu despreocúpate, solo termino de firmar unos papeles y me voy-**dice el

**-Hasta luego-**colgó

-Qué te pasa, porque no le dijiste lo del embarazo- reclama Rima

-Eso es algo que se lo tiene que decir Utau, no tú, ni yo, solo Utau- dice Amu

-Como gustes, pero como vi a Utau no me extrañaría que no sé lo fuera a decir- dice Rima

Cuando llega a la casa Utau se encierra en su cuarto, donde comienza a aventar todas las cosas y desea morirse no puede creer que este embarazada, lo que más la tortura es no saber quién es el padre del bebé.

-¿Señora está bien?- pregunta Mimi al escucharla rompiendo cosas.

-Déjenme en paz- grita la rubia, que entre otras cosas avienta una lámpara contra el espejo que se hace pedazos, durante un rato sigue aventando y rompiendo cosas pero de repente su atención se centra en los trozos del espejo, se queda indecisa un momento recoge un pedazo, lo observa luego se ve las muñecas y sin pensarlo se clava el trozo de espejo en la muñeca izquierda donde se hace un corte horizontal y del cual comienza a salir mucha sangre, se contempla unos instantes y después repite la misma operación en la otra muñeca, se tira a la cama esperando morirse y terminar de una vez con todo.

Kukai que le hizo caso a Amu salió temprano de la oficina para ir a hablar con Utau

-Señor, la señora vino hace un rato muy alterada estuvo rompiendo cosas, desde hace un rato todo está tranquilo y ya no se escucha nada- le dice Mimi al llegar Kukai a la casa

Kukai sube corriendo las escaleras y golpea la puerta 2 veces

-Utau, abre la puerta- grita pero como no obtiene respuesta derriba la puerta a patadas; al entrar Utau está en la cama inconsciente, y en un charco de sangre.

-Mimi muévete, Pásame una toalla o algo- le dice el

-Si señor-responde ella y le da un par de toallas; que Kukai coloca en las muñecas de la joven le hace un torniquete y llama a emergencias pidiendo una ambulancia que llega a los pocos minutos, llega la ambulancia y unos paramédicos la colocan en una camilla y luego la trasladan al hospital.

**En la sala de espera…**

Kukai todavía no puede creer que lo que esté viviendo sea realidad y no una pesadilla así que le llama a Ikuto:

-**Eres tú- **dice para comprobar que era Ikuto

**-Kukai ¿qué tienes?-**dice Ikuto al escuchar a Kukai con la voz entrecortada.

**-Por favor puedes venir al hospital Kyoto- **pide Kukai

**-Kukai, me estas asustando ¿qué pasó?-**dice el

**-Es Utau, ven necesito hablar contigo y le cuelga- **dice el cómo cuelga

Ikuto le llama a Amu, que le cuenta todo a Rima y al rato llegan todos juntos, al ver a Kukai, Ikuto le pregunta

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- dice el

-Utau intento matarse- dice Kukai a punto de llorar.

Rima y Amu solo se quedan viendo bastante sorprendidas; es eso sale la doctora Rika Furude

-¿La familia de la señora Hoshina?- pregunta ella

-Yo soy su esposo ¿cómo esta?- pregunta Kukai

-Bien, ella perdió mucha sangre, si la hubiera traído un poco más tarde no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, ahora se encuentra delicada y el bebé aparentemente está bien- dice la doctora Rika

-¿Bebé?- repite Kukai

-Sí, acaso usted no lo sabía- dice la doctora.

-No- dice Kukai muy conmocionado.

-Siento que se haya enterado de esta manera, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda- dice Rika

Ikuto está muy sorprendido, Kukai está muy trastornado y ve a Rima y Amu

-¿Por qué ustedes no se sorprenden con lo del embarazo?- pregunto el

-Nosotras ya lo sabíamos- dice Amu

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunta él.

-Desde hoy en la tarde- dice Rima

-Amu ¿cuándo me llamaste ya lo sabían?- dice el

-Sí Kukai- respondió Amu en un susurro

-Entonces Utau sabía que estaba embarazada, y aun así intento semejante estupidez-dice el enojado

-Cálmate- le dice Ikuto

-Cómo quieres que me calme Esa mujer debe estar loca para hacer algo como lo que intento hacer-dice el

-Pero afortunadamente no hay nada que lamentar, cuando despierte habla con ella y aclaren su situación, no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero te aseguro que Utau está sufriendo muchísimo- dice Amu

-Está bien- dice Kukai que se sienta sumamente alterado.

**Luego de un rato…**

-Si quiere señor Souma puede pasar a ver a su esposa- dice la doctora Rika

-Está bien- Kukai pasa a ver a Utau que esta sedada, se le acerca le acaricia el cabello rubio y siente escalofríos al verla tan pálida, con ambas muñecas vendadas, con suero y con otros aparatos se queda contemplándola un rato

-Te amo como nunca creí que se pudiera amar a alguien, no entiendo él porque me haces esto, pero créeme me estas lastimando mucho, no te voy a perdonar el que te hayas querido matar y menos a mi hijo-dice el

-Papa, porque me dejaste- murmura la rubia

-No te imaginas como te amo-dice Kukai y le besa la frente.

Kukai sale de la habitación, afuera están todos esperando.

-Y bien dinos ¿cómo está Utau?- pregunta Amu

-Sigue dormida por los sedantes, pero si quieren pasen a verla- dice Kukai que le llama a su padre.

**-Kukai, por favor dime ¿qué se te ofrece? Ya viste la hora es tardísimo-**dice Kazuomi

**-Papá necesito hablar contigo-** pide Kukai

**-Espero que sea importante, pero ¿qué te pasa?-**al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Kukai

**-A mi nada, fue Utau-**dice Kukai

**-Y que fue lo que hizo tu "mujercita" que te tiene así-**haciendo énfasis en la palabra mujercita

**-Intento suicidarse-**dice Kukai

**-Es terrible Y dónde estás, Salgo enseguida-**dice el

**-En el hospital de Kyoto- **respondió

**-Está bien llego dentro de un rato-**dice Kazuomi como colgó

-¿Cómo está tu esposa?- dice el

-La están revisando-respondió Kukai

-Hijo ya te lo había dicho, esa mujer te está haciendo sufrir, y si ya intento suicidarse una vez lo va a intentar de nuevo- trato de decirle a su hijo

-Papá te llame para que me des ánimos, no para que me digas que ella va intentar otra vez algo así- dice el

-Por supuesto, disculpa, pero esa mujer no te conviene, déjala ahora que todavía estas a tiempo, esa mujer no está bien, además seguro le preocupa mucho perder su figura, déjala mientras puedas y no ha convertido tu vida en un infierno- dice Kazuomi

-Qué lindos consejos paternales, en vez de decirle que trate de arreglar su situación usted le dice: "**Déjala**"; Kukai por si no te acuerdas es hasta que la muerte los separe, yo creo que debes seguir el consejo de Amu- dice Ikuto

-No sé qué hacer, déjenme solo tengo que pensar- dice Kukai como camino hacia la cafetería para tomar un café

-Si Utau despierta y pregunta por ti que le decimos- dice Ikuto

-No van a decirle nada porque yo me voy a quedar con ella toda la noche, agradezco que se preocupen por Utau pero el que tiene que estar aquí soy yo que soy su esposo-dice Kukai

-Regreso mañana, trata de descansar hijo- dice Kazuomi

-Sí papá- respondió Kukai en un susurro

-¿Volvemos al cuarto?- pregunta Ikuto

-Ok- dice Kukai

En el cuarto Amu y Rima no hacen más que verse pues a ninguna de las 2 se les cruzo por la mente que Utau fuera a intentar semejante estupidez.

En eso se abre la puerta.

-Rima, Amu les agradezco que estén aquí ya pueden irse yo me quedó con Utau

-¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?- pregunta Amu

-Por supuesto vayan a descansar, cualquier cosa yo las llamo- dice el ojiverde

-Entonces nos vemos en la mañana- dice Ikuto

-Por supuesto- respondió Kukai

Todos salen de la habitación y Kukai toma una silla y se va a sentar al lado de la cama de Utau que sigue dormida y murmurando

-Papa- susurro Utau dormida

-Está bien que extrañes a tu padre, pero no por eso me tienes que dejar solo, yo no podría vivir sin ti, eres la razón de mí existir- dice él llorando.

Utau abre los ojos lo ve

-Ku…kai per... dona- susurro

-¿Por qué fuiste a cometer semejante locura?- pregunto el

-Discul... pame- y se vuelve a dormir.

Durante toda la noche Kukai velo el sueño de Utau que al despertarse esta algo confundida.

-Al fin despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados- dice Ikuto

-¿Dónde está Kukai?- pregunta ella.

-Acaba de bajar a tomarse un café, pero no se ha separado de tu lado ni un momento- dice Amu

-¿Quieres que baje a llamarlo?- pregunta Ikuto

-No, es más si pregunta por mí díganle que no he despertado- dice Utau

-Utau, lo que hiciste fue una locura- dice Amu

-Tienes razón, y se supone que a estas horas deberían estar en mi velorio y no cuidándome en un hospital-dice Utau

-No lo digas ni de broma- dice Ikuto algo molesto.

-Utau- dice Utau, que va entrando.

-Creo que ustedes 2 tienen demasiadas cosas de que hablar y como 4 son una multitud- dice Amu viendo a Ikuto que comprende lo que le indican con la mirada y sale junto a ella.

-Kukai, yo...- dice Utau

-Mira esto lo vamos a hablar en la casa no aquí, porque no es el lugar ni el momento, en este instante verte despierta es la mayor alegría que podían darme- dice Kukai

-Gracias- murmura ella.

**A los 2 días…**

Dan de alta a Utau y al llegan a la casa

-A partir de hoy vuelvo a dormir contigo-dice Kukai

Utau no responde nada.

**En la recamara…**

-Utau porque hiciste semejante barbaridad-dice el

-Porque yo no quiero tener este hijo- dice bastante alterada.

Kukai la toma de los brazos, la pone contra el armario

-Escúchame bien, estás hablando de mi hijo, así que deja de comportarte de esta forma tan estúpida y reacciona de una vez- dice el

Esas palabras le dolieron a Utau en lo más profundo de su ser, así que baja la cabeza

-Casarme contigo fue el mayor error que pude haber cometido- dice ella

Kukai no le contesta nada la suelta y se acuestan a dormir cada uno deseando hablar para tratar de solucionar las cosas pero ninguno da el primer paso. En la mañana Kukai se levanta y al ver a Utau dormida se le acerca

-A pesar de todo, te amo- susurra el

Utau que estaba "durmiendo" al oír esas palabras, abre los ojos y se levanta

-Kukai tenemos que hablar- susurra

-Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir en muchos días- dice Kukai

-Mira lo que hice... -dice ella.

-En este momento no me interesa saber el porqué lo hiciste, pero respóndeme una pregunta- dice él.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta ella

En eso suena el celular de Kukai

-hoy en la noche conversamos con calma, cuídate- dice después de terminar de hablar por celular y le da un beso en la mejilla.

En la tarde llega Kazuomi a hablar con Utau que está en la sala

-¿qué demonios quieres aquí?-pregunta ella enojada

Kazuomi se le acerca, la arrincona contra una pared le pone las manos en las muñecas

-que pálida estás, fue cierto que te quisiste matarte, no creí que fueras hacer algo como eso, no va contigo, y menos de esa forma- comienza a apretarlas, hasta que una expresión de dolor se dibuja en el rostro de la castaña, - por cierto si vuelves a intentar deshacerte de mi hijo... te mató - la suelta.

Utau lo ve de manera desafiante

-Entonces Mátame ahora mismo bastardo- le grita Utau

Kazuomi está muy molesto, pero en eso entra Sakura (otra sirvienta)

-Las señoritas Rima y Amu- dice

Kazuomi la ve y le sonríe

-Esto no se ha terminado- dice y sale topándose con Rima y Amu

-Utau ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Amu

-Sin comentarios, dime que hacen ustedes 2 aquí, no tendrían que estar haciendo otras cosas, más importantes que venir a jugar a las niñeras- dice Utau

-Ahora resulta que el hecho de que nos preocupamos por ti es un juego, muy bien, y de remate nos estas corriendo de tu casa- dice Amu

-No lo tomen así, solo que no tengo ánimos para nada y quiero estar sola-dice Utau

-Para que, para intentar otra vez semejante estupidez, de no ser porque Kukai vino más temprano de lo que acostumbra, tu ya no estarías con nosotros y quieres que no nos preocupemos y te dejemos sola, por favor Utau ¿qué crees, que tenemos atol en las venas?- reclama Rima

-Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no es necesario- dice Utau

-Claro que lo es, lo que hiciste no es de una persona que está bien, Rima díselo- dice Amu que se entretiene sobando a Iru

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de sicoanalizarme- dice Utau

-Ni siquiera lo intentaría, eres mi amiga y no puedo darle terapias ni a amigos, ni a familiares, ya sabes los sentimientos me harían dar un diagnostico que quizá no sea el correcto, ya que podría minimizar o exagerar tus problemas- dice Rima

-Gracias-dice Utau

-Entonces ¿siempre quieres que nos vayamos?- dice Amu que sube a Iru al sillón.

-Claro que no, quédense- dice Utau

Durante todo el día Rima y Amu estuvieron con Utau para ver si ella les decía porque había intentado matarse, pero ella no les dice nada, y cada vez que quisieron tocar el tema las ignoro.

En la noche que llega Kukai

-Utau se acaba de dormir- le dice Amu

-¿Les dijo algo?- pregunta Kukai

-Nada- dice Amu

-Si nos dijera que es lo que sueña, creo que podríamos ayudarla- dice Rima

-Tienes toda la razón, pero eso es algo que ha guardado solo para ella, gracias por venir a hacerle compañía- agradece Kukai

-No lo agradezcas, somos amigas y le tenemos mucho aprecio a Utau- dice Amu

-¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?- ofrece el

-No gracias Kukai, lo mejor es que tú estés al lado de Utau, además nosotras quedamos de ir al cine con los muchachos, gracias por la invitación, que descanses- dice Amu

Él va a costarse a dormir junto a Utau y le acaricia el cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

CONTINUARA…

**Princess: Amu, Rima, La razón porque Utau se intento suicidar paso al lado de Ustedes T.T**

**Rima: Utau, debes defenderte de ese maldito**

**Amu: Yo te ayudo Rima**

**Princess: Revisen por favor**

**xXxXxXxx Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

-Acabo de tomar una decisión muy importante, espero que ustedes me apoyen- dice Utau

-Te vamos a apoyar, por algo somos como tus hermanas- dice Amu que soba a Iru

-Ustedes 2 no son como mis hermanas, son mis hermanas- dice Utau a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué decisión tomaste?- pregunta Amu

-Voy a dejar a Kukai- dice Utau soltándose a llorar.

-¿Qué?- dicen Rima y Amu al unísono.

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**A) Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**


	7. Luchare por tu Amor

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Barby2411**: Gracias por responder mi encuesta y ahora veremos la razón por la que Utau quiere dejar a Kukai

**KarinChibichan****: **Gracias por tu comentario y por responder mi encuesta

**XxXxxVampiritacool938xxXxX: **Gracias por contestar mi encuesta y seguir mi historia

**Princess: Amu chan ¿podrias?**

**Amu: Claro**

**Princess: Gracias**

**Amu:****Shugo**** Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau **

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**

**Capitulo 7: Luchare por tu Amor**

En la mañana Kukai se va muy temprano a la oficina, para ir a desayunar con Saaya (su secretaria) a quien le ha contado que su matrimonio no está en un buen momento, que su esposa está embarazada, y en cuanto a vida marital no hay nada.

-Pero tu esposa sí que es una mujer rara, mira que no hacer nada con un bombón como tu-dice Saaya

-Trato de entenderla Saaya pero a veces me desespera, y más después de lo que hizo- dice Kukai

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunta ella

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor cambiemos de tema- dice el

-Como quieras, pero primero tienes que sacar el estrés- le masajea los hombros.

-Sion por favor-le dice el

-Relájate-dice Saaya y continúa con el masaje.

Utau va hablar con Kukai aunque no está muy segura que él vaya a creerle, va a buscarlo a su oficina, está muy nerviosa, el elevador se detiene en el piso 11, sale y se dirige a la oficina ya que la secretaria no está decide pasar sin anunciarse.

Mientras tanto Saaya está tocando el pecho de Kukai

-Saaya por favor, deja las cosas como están, yo estoy casado, amo a Utau-dice el

-Dame una oportunidad y voy a hacer que te olvides de ella- pide Saaya

-Por favor, sal de mi oficina- pide Kukai

Ella le pone los brazos en el cuello y lo besa, cuando de repente se abre la puerta.

-Kukai eres un cretino-grita Utau al verlo

Al ver a Utau Kukai empuja de él a Saaya

-Utau mi vida te lo pudo explicar todo- dice el

-Púdrete-grita ella y sale furiosa, tira la puerta y se va a su auto.

Kukai queda indeciso de salir tras ella.

-¿Entonces, vas tras ella o terminamos lo que comencé?- pregunta Saaya

-Déjame solo- dice Kukai que se sienta a pensar cómo va a explicarle todo a Utau y hacer que ella le crea.

**Al llegar a la casa…**

Utau va a su habitación y mete parte de su ropa en una maleta, escribe una carta para Kukai que deja sobre la almohada, se quita los anillos, allí se fija en la inscripción del anillo de compromiso se le escapan unas lágrimas y los pone sobre la carta.

Al verla salir

-¿Adónde va señora?- le pregunta Sakura

-Para mi casa, después mando por el resto de mis cosas- responde ella que va junto con Iru y se regresa para el departamento

Al tocar el timbre Rima estaba en el comedor estudiando se levanta va a abrir la puerta y ve a Utau

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta

-¿Sigue desocupado mi cuarto?- pregunta Utau con la voz algo quebrada.

-Claro es tu cuarto, tu casa, nadie ha tocado nada ¿qué tienes?- dice Rima

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Amu

-Yo – responde Utau

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunta Amu al verla con la maleta y con Iru

-Acabo de tomar una decisión muy importante, espero que ustedes me apoyen- dice Utau

-Te vamos a apoyar, por algo somos como tus hermanas- dice Amu que soba a Iru

-Ustedes 2 no son como mis hermanas, son mis hermanas- dice Utau a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué decisión tomaste?- pregunta Amu

-Voy a dejar a Kukai- dice Utau con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-Que-Amu y Rima al unísono.

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunta Rima que la abraza para tratar de calmarla.

-Porque él... esta engañándome con su secretaria- dice Utau que trata de calmarse.

-¿Te engaña con esa golfa de quinta?- dice Rima

-Sí, la verdad me lo merezco por como lo he tratado- dice Utau vuelve a comenzar a llorar.

-No, si él te amara como dice no te engañaría y menos con esa zorra- dice Rima, ella y Amu conocieron a Saaya cuando iban de compras y vieron que era una cualquiera

-No nos precipitemos, todo debe tener una explicación- dice Amu que quedo muy impactada con la noticia.

-Que explicación le darías si ves a tu marido besando y a otra mujer- dice Utau sollozando.

-Que me engaña- responde Amu con desencanto.

-¿Aún crees que tiene derecho a explicarse?- pregunta Rima con ironía.

-No voy a responder a tu pregunta - responde Amu

Kukai vuelve a la casa

-La señora salió de aquí con una maleta y dijo que luego mandaba por lo demás- dice Sakura

Al escuchar eso Kukai sube a la habitación y sobre la almohada encuentra los anillos y la carta que dice:

_**Kukai:**_

_**Me ha dado cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros ya no van a funcionar, y mucho menos después de lo que vi hoy en tu oficina, te devuelvo estos anillos y junto con ellos tu libertad.**_

_**Deseo que encuentres una mujer que te ame sin ningún obstáculo, que sepa hacerte feliz como yo ni he sabido hacerlo, porque de verdad te lo mereces, por favor no me vuelvas a buscar, olvídame y sé feliz,**_

_**Utau**_.

Al terminar de leer Kukai estruja la página, sale de la habitación

-Sakura ¿adónde se fue Utau?-pregunta Kukai

-Dijo que iba para su casa señor- responde ella.

Kukai sale y se va para el departamento, le abre Rima

-¿Dónde está Utau?-pregunta el

-Para que quieres saberlo- dice Rima fríamente

-Yo sé que está aquí, por favor Rima, déjame pasar, necesito hablar con ella-dice Kukai

-¿Para qué? para contarle como se lo hacías a tu secretaria, desgraciado- dice Rima muy molesta, mientras va a llamar a Utau, dejando a Kukai solo en la sala.

**Luego de unos minutos**…

Utau sale de su recamara y ve a Kukai en la sala

-¿No leíste la carta?-pregunta ella

-Sí, la leí- dice él.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta ella

-En tu carta me deseas que encuentre a una mujer que me ame, pero yo no puedo buscarla porque te amo a ti, esa tipa me besó, te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella, tú eres la única mujer a la que amo –dice Kukai.

-Si, claro y por ese amor que sientes por mí estabas besando y a esa ramera ¿verdad?- dice Utau en tono irónico.

-No lo hice, ya te dije que ella me besó, se me estaba ofreciendo, las cosas se salieron de control, perdón-explico el

-Kukai, yo no te amo- dice ella

-Eso no es cierto, dime cualquier cosa menos que no me amas, porque si hay algo de lo que tengo la completa seguridad es de que me amas- dice Kukai

-Nunca te he amado, pero me alegra que hayas venido, así aprovecho y te pido el divorcio de una sola vez- dice ella

-¿Divorcio?- pregunta Kukai muy conmocionado.

-Si eso va a ser lo mejor para los dos- dice Utau

-No lo es, es lo mejor para ti que quieres tenerme lejos- dice Kukai acercándose a Utau

-Mírame a los ojos, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, que te soy indiferente o que nunca me amaste y entonces voy a ser yo quien te devuelva tu libertad- dice el

Al verlo a los ojos Utau no dice nada así que Kukai la besa muy apasionadamente y ella responde por unos segundos, luego se aleja de él

-Es la última vez que algo así va a suceder, este beso marca el final de lo nuestro, lo mejor es que te vayas- dice ella

-Buena noches- dice él saliendo.

**Al otro día en la oficina…**

-Kukai, guapo ¿Qué cara traes que te paso?- dice Saaya

-Quiere que nos separemos-responde el

-Pero eso es excelente, esa mujer no te conviene- dice Saaya juntando las manos

-Mira Saaya, gran parte de todo esto es tú culpa, así que quiero decirte, que lo mejor es que tú te vayas- dice Kukai

-¿Me estas despidiendo?-pregunta Saaya

-Si, Saaya, no quiero tenerte cerca, no es conveniente-dice el

-Dices que no es conveniente porque me deseas o ¿me equivoco?-dice Saaya en tono seductor lo que le produce asco a Kukai

-No te voy a negar que eres muy atractiva, pero como te dije estoy casado, amo a Utau y no la voy a engañar ni contigo, ni con ninguna otra ¿Entiendes Saaya?- dice el

-Entonces me despides porque te atraigo, vamos Kukai, luego de lo que vi ayer te puedo asegurar que tu esposa no te va a perdonar, al menos no en una buena temporada, así que para que mientras ella se decide, porque no te diviertes conmigo- hace por besarlo.

-Maldición, que parte de que no te quiero no entiendes Deja de rebajarte y vete- la sujeta del brazo y la saca de la oficina, luego se va a tirar al sofá a tratar de pensar le llama a Ikuto con el que quedan de conversar al salir del trabajo.

Por la tarde al salir de la oficina Kukai va a buscar a Ikuto

-¿Qué pasó Kukai? tienes una cara-dice Ikuto mirándolo

-No te lo platique ayer por que tuve un día de locos, mira conoces a Saaya- dice el

-Claro es tu secretaria, es muy bonita- le da un sorbo a la taza con café.

-Pues ayer, ella me beso- dice el

-¿Y estas tan atormentado solo por eso?-pregunta Ikuto

-No me dejaste terminar, en lo que Saaya me besó, Utau entro a mi oficina- dice Kukai

-Qué-dice Ikuto escupiendo el café- Kukai como rayos..., maldición a eso le llamo mala suerte, entonces Utau lo vio todo ¿verdad?- dice Kukai

-Sí, e interpreto lo lógico, que la engaño, se fue de la casa para el departamento y me pidió el divorcio diciéndome que no me amaba- dice el

-Es que no puede ser, mira que el divorcio me parece una medida extrema- dice Ikuto

-Tengo que reconquistarla, la amo- dice Kukai

-Te entiendo, pero debes pensar que en estos momentos debe de estar muy herida, dale tiempo, para que se calme- dice Ikuto

-Tal vez tienes razón- dice Kukai

-Utau por favor ya deja de llorar ¿qué fue lo que te hizo o te dijo el idiota de Kukai para que estés así?- pregunta Rima desde afuera.

-No me hizo nada, por favor déjenme en paz- responde Utau con la voz entrecortada.

En eso se abre la puerta

-Amu al fin, mira tienes que hacer algo, Utau tiene todo el día encerrada y llorando habla con ella, que a mí no me hace caso para nada- dice Rima

-¿Qué te dijo Rima?-dice Amu

-Que no quiere ser molestada- dice Rima

-Entonces dejémosla, cuando se tranquilice va a hablar con nosotras si quiere hacerlo, se vino de su casa para estar más tranquila y no tenemos por qué presionarla- dice Amu

-Como digas- respondió Rima

**ding, dong **

-No te muevas Rima, yo abro- dice Amu

-Ikuto- dice y lo besa- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta

-Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia, sin avisar-dice y va a sentarse al sofá.

-Por supuesto, pero me sorprende porque esa no es tu costumbre ¿Quieres cenar?-pregunta ella

-No gracias, ya comí, dime, como esta Utau luego de lo del divorcio-pregunta Ikuto casualmente

-¿Qué divorcio?- preguntan Amu y Rima al unísono.

-Entonces no lo saben, ella no les ha platicado que ayer le pidió el divorcio a Kukai- dice Ikuto

-No puede ser, entonces ese es el motivo de su encierro- dice Amu

-Vaya que rápido corren las noticias, buenas noches Ikuto, veo que eres muy "comunicativo", al menos ya me ahorraste decírselos yo misma- dice Utau que salió de su habitación.

-Utau las cosas no pasaron como tú crees, deja que Kukai te explique- dice Ikuto

-No le voy a dar oportunidad de que se explique, y por favor no vuelvas a insistir en el tema-dice Utau

-Como gustes-responde Ikuto

**Luego de un par de días**…

Ikuto, Nagi y Kukai llegan de visita.

-Bueno Kukai, nos vamos ¿Te quedas?- pregunta Amu.

-Por supuesto, necesito hablar con Utau y nada mejor si estamos nosotros solos, gracias por no decirle que estoy aquí.

-Bien entonces suerte, que con el carácter de Utau yo no me le volvía a acercar nunca- dice Nagi

-Ese eres tú, y no te metas en los asuntos de los demás "querido"- dice Rima visiblemente molesta.

Todos se van y Kukai está algo indeciso sobre si entrar a la habitación de Utau para tratar de conversar, abre la puerta y la encuentra sentada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

-Amu por millonésima vez no entres a mi habitación sin avisar- está muy pensativa.

-Disculpa por no avisar, creo tenemos que hablar- se disculpo Kukai

-Kukai ¿qué haces aquí? te dije que no quiero verte, por favor vete-pide Utau pero él se acerca a ella.

-Kukai yo...– susurra Utau y baja la mirada.

-Te amo- recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Kukai y comienza a llorar, mientras él le acaricia el cabello

-Cálmate, ya pasó, estoy contigo-dice Kukai. Luego de un rato de estar abrazados ella lo besa muy apasionadamente.

-Utau no es necesario-dice el

-Claro que lo es, Kukai te necesito- le besa el cuello, mientras lo recuesta en la cama.

-Utau te amo- le pone las manos en la cintura.

-No hables solo disfrutemos del momento- comienza a desabotonarle la camisa y a besarle el pecho.

Por la mañana Kukai está contemplando a Utau que duerme a su lado

-Te amo- le susurra, se levanta de la cama, se baña, se viste y cuando ve a Utau salir de la habitación

-No creas que luego de lo que pasó anoche las cosas entre nosotros se solucionaron, así que no te hagas ilusiones, todavía quiero el divorcio- dice Utau

-Utau estás loca, ayer me dijiste que me necesitabas, me demostraste que me amabas y sigues empeñada en esa locura- dice Kukai

-Kukai vete,... no me entiendes- dice Utau sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No te entiendo porque tú no me dices que es eso que te afecta tanto, adivino no soy, por mucho que te ame si no me dices lo que te pasa no puedo hacer nada, y nuestra relación se va a ir a pique-dice Kukai

-Que te vayas-grita Utau

-Como quieras- sale del departamento dando tremendo portazo.

**Luego de un rato…**

-Vaya al fin sales, dime ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer?- pregunta Amu

-Soy una estúpida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Rima que está terminando de servir la mesa.

-Bueno pues ya saben que le pedí el divorcio a Kukai- dice Utau

-Sí, lo sabemos y aunque no estamos de acuerdo con tu idea la respetamos- dice Amu mientras todas se sientan a desayunar.

-Pues, ayer que nos quedamos solos...hicimos el amor- dice Utau

-Excelente ¿Van a reconciliarse?- pregunta Rima

-Por supuesto que no, esta mañana le dije que el divorcio sigue en pie-dice Utau

-Ahora sí creo que estas media loca, te acuestas con él porque lo amas o ¿me equivoco, entonces ¿Por qué madres sigues empeñada en semejante estupidez?- pregunta Rima

-Porque es lo mejor para ambos- dice Utau

Luego de un silencio bastante embarazoso, Utau que sabe que no va a poder resistir esa situación por mucho tiempo

-Decidí irme de viaje por un tiempo- dice Utau

-Estás loca ¿Te vas? ¿Adónde?- pregunta Rima

-A mi casa- dice Utau

-Definitivamente estás loca, esta es tu casa- dice Amu

-No, este es mi departamento, creo que me va a ser bien ir a mi casa- dice Utau

-¿Te refieres a que vas a ir a visitar a tu madre?- pregunta Rima

-Ella murió, al menos eso me dijeron, pero creo que me va a ser muy bien volver un tiempo a mi casa- dice Utau

-Utau no te entiendo, ok Kukai es un cretino, pero es el padre de tu bebé, piensa bien las cosas y no actúes solo por impulso- dice Rima

-Rima cállate, y deja de estarme recordando que estoy embarazada, que eso me enferma- dice Utau

-Está bien, no te alteres- se disculpo Rima

-¿Utau estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta Amu

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero- dice Utau

-Se lo vas a decir a Kukai - dice Amu

-No, y por favor no le digan nada al respecto, tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas y no quiero ningún tipo de presión- dice Utau

-Muy bien, si eso te hace feliz no se lo vamos a decir ¿verdad Amu?- dice Utau

-Ah, que, ok como quieras aunque yo pienso que es una pésima idea- dice Amu

-Gracias, voy a comenzar a hacer mi equipaje, me voy mañana temprano- dice Utau

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunta Rima

-Se los agradecería mucho- responde la rubia

**Al otro día muy temprano por la mañana…**

Utau se regresa a su casa, dejando a una Rima y Amu no muy convencidas de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Rima no estoy segura que esto sea una buena idea- dice Amu

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que Utau tiene que encontrarse a ella misma y eso es algo que tiene que hacer sola- dice Rima

-Deberíamos de decirlo a Kukai- dice Amu

-No, eso no va a ser conveniente-dice Rima

-Es que me preocupa que se haya ido sola y más después de la locura que intento- dice Amu

-Vamos a dejarla que enfrente las cosas, la escuchaste no quería que se lo dijéramos a Kukai y si se lo decimos es capaz de no volver a hablarnos nunca-dice Rima

-Está bien, vamos a respetar su decisión, pero supongo que tú estás tan tranquila porque sabes dónde va a estar o me equivoco-dice Amu

-La escuchaste, fue a su casa-dice Rima

Después un vuelo muy tranquilo, (unos 20 minutos, que cool tener dinero, en vez de viajar de una ciudad a otra en autobús se hace en avión) Utau llego a su destino y le da miedo volver a su casa.

Toma un taxi y se va a su casa, todo luce igual a excepción de la casa de la familia de Amu que está pintada en otro color.

Toca el timbre y sale un señor que abre la puerta

-¿a quien busca?- dice un hombre de unos 54 años de cabello café claro y ojos purpura

-¿Tsukasa?- pregunta ella.

-Si ¿quién es usted?- pregunta Utau

-A poco ya no te acuerdas de la niña que siempre arruinaba los rosales- dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Niña Utau?- dice sorprendido

-Sí, y como ves ya no soy una niña- dice Utau

-La ayudo con las maletas- dice él que se lleva las maletas.

Al entrar Utau siente algo raro es como si en esa casa se hubiera parado el tiempo todo está igual, lo primero que hace es ir a sentarse frente al piano, donde comienza a ejecutar una pieza.

En eso entra una señora de unos 53 años

-Siempre se equivoca en la misma parte desu- dice

-Tienes razón Suu, nunca aprendí a ejecutarla correctamente- dice ella.

-Mi niña, como ha crecido, la última vez que la vi fue el día que su madre la envió al internado- dice Suu

-Es cierto fue hace mas de 11 años, pero al menos abrázame- dice Utau

Luego de un abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas

-Parece que el viaje no le hizo bien, esta algo pálida desu- dice Suu

-En mi estado es normal, tengo nauseas y me siento algo mareada- dice Utau

-¿Está embarazada desu?- pregunta

-Sí- responde Utau

-¿Y dónde está su esposo desu?- pregunta

-Mi esposo es un hombre magnifico, pero he decidido dejarlo- dice Utau

-Comprendo ¿Cuánto se va a quedar?-pregunta Suu

-No estoy segura, tal vez unas semanas, tal vez unos meses, haz que arreglen uno de los cuartos de huéspedes- dice Utau

-Está bien desu- dice Suu

Mientras arreglan la habitación, Utau sube a ver el que era su cuarto y le dan unos escalofríos al ver al final del pasillo la puerta del mismo, al abrir la puerta se queda sorprendida pues el mobiliario básico de la habitación sigue allí, además, está muy limpia; al acercarse a la cama se echa a reír al ver sobre ella una vieja coneja de peluche con varios remiendos.

-Ese era su juguete favorito desu- dice Suu

-Lo recuerdo "Nanny" fue uno de los regalos que me dio mi padre, creo que mi tercer o cuarto cumpleaños- dice ella sosteniendo al peluche.

-Dime porque este cuarto esta igual, acaso todavía están esperando que regrese la niña que se fue de aquí, a quien su madre no la visito ni una sola vez, creo que enviarme e ese internado fue un alivio para ella, yo era un estorbo en su nueva relación, y es una de las cosas que más le agradezco- dice Utau

-Detestabas a ese hombre ¿verdad?- dice Suu

-Si ¿es cierto que mi madre murió?- dice Utau

-Sí, niña- respondió Suu

-No me llames niña me hace sentir incomoda, dime Utau chan y si no quieres pues señora, pero no niña, por favor- dice Utau

-Está bien Utau chan- dice Suu

**Días después…**

Kukai consiguió que Amu le dijera donde esta Utau. La va a visitar, entro y se queda en la sala escuchándola ejecutar una pieza, al terminar ella se voltea

-¿Qué haces aquí? deje la ciudad para tratar de estar en paz, para pensar bien las cosas y vienes a importunarme- dice ella irritada

-Utau necesito una explicación, un por qué de tu comportamiento, y no me digas que no me amas porque eso ni tú misma te lo crees- dice Kukai

-Escúchame bien Kukai Souma, quiero el divorcio y nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, me vas a dejar en paz, si vuelves ten por seguro que no vas a entrar, por favor, vete- Utau le pide

-Realmente eso es lo que quieres- dice Kukai

-Sí, así que márchate- se le está quebrando la voz.

-Como quieras pero te juro que lucharé por tu amor, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti, no me voy a resignar a perderte así de fácil, cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo- le besa la mejilla y sale.

Cuando Kukai se va, Utau va a su habitación a llorar, le dolía hacerle eso y fingir que no lo amaba era cada vez más difícil de sostener, ya que cada vez que lo veía lo único que quería era abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero mientras no le dijera la verdad había decidido que no volvería con él.

Este episodio se repitió en varias ocasiones con el mismo resultado, Kukai queriendo reconquistarla y ella empeñada en el divorcio y cada vez mostrándose más indiferente.

CONTINUARA...

**Princess: Utau quiere el divorcio**

**Rima: Pero ella lo va a hacer por una razón**

**Amu: ¿Cuál?**

**Princess: Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Rima: Ella lo hace porque *Princess le tapa la boca***

**Princess: Rima ¿quieres desaparecer de la historia?**

**Rima: mMmnmNmn (Traducción: No)**

**Princess: Entonces no digas nada**

**Amu: ****Ok, espero que el capitulo resulte de su agrado. POR FAVOR DEJEN ****REVIEWS.**

**xXxXxXxx Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

-Kukai te exijo, mi libertad, he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y no te quiero más- dice Utau

-Utau no puedes hacerme esto, piensa en nuestro hijo-dice el

-Claro que puedo, yo no te amo, así que por favor deja de molestarme... y en cuanto al bebé no va a haber ningún problema si quieres verlo-dice Utau volteándose

-Utau- dice él.

-¿Sí?-pregunta ella sin darse la vuelta

-Yo ya te encontré y no voy a dejarte ir, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre- dice el

-Quieres que te diga lo que es amar, amar es renunciar a todo sin importar el dolor que esto te produzca, anteponiendo el bienestar de la persona amada a todo aunque con eso se te deshaga el corazón- dice Utau con la voz entrecortada

-No entiendo Por qué demonios si me amas no me das mi libertad Porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que yo no te amo- grito ella mirándolo

-Eso no es cierto-dice el

-¿Por qué me haces esto? acaso no lo entiendes Quiero que me odies, que maldigas la hora en que me conociste, que entierres todo el amor que sientes por mí- le grita ella sin comprender por qué no la deja

-Eso es imposible, te amo- dice el

_-Yo también te amo_-pensó Utau

- Vete de mi casa y de mi vida- dice Utau que termina de entrar a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**


	8. ¿Por que no me creíste?

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Barby2411**: Espero que te guste este capítulo, falta poco para llegar al final

**RimaChibi1257: **Gracias por comentar el capitulo 7 y 4, espero que te guste este capitulo y ahora veremos porque Utau se quiere divorciar de Kukai

**XxXxxVampiritacool938xxXxX**: Espero que te guste este capítulo como el anterior :)

**xXMinako35cutexX: **Gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior y yo igual creo que todo es culpa de Saaya

**KarinChibichan: **Si, Utau ama a Kukai y la razón por lo que lo quiere dejar esta en este capitulo

**Princess: Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Nagi kun ¿podrias?**

**Nagi: Si**

**Princess: Gracias**

**Nagi:****Shugo**** Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau **

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? Me lo dicen en comentarios o lo responden en mi perfil por favor**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué no me Creíste?**

-Buenas tardes señor Souma, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí ¿a quien busca?- pregunta Mimi

-A la señora de la casa ¿se encuentra?-pregunta Kazuomi

-El señor Kukai no se lo comentado, la señora se fue de la casa-dice Mimi

-¿Se fue? ¿Adónde?- pregunta Kazuomi bastante sorprendido.

-Primero a un departamento, pero al parecer ahora está fuera de la ciudad-dice Mimi

-Fuera de la ciudad, vaya, ahora sí que estoy sorprendido, gracias por la información- sale y se va a la oficina de Kukai

**En la oficina de Kukai…**

-Papá ¿qué haces aquí?-dice Kukai

-Kukai, por que no me habías dicho que tu mujer te dejo-dice Kazuomi

-¿Quién te dijo eso? además, no me dejo- dice Kukai

-No te dejo y se fue de la casa ¿vas a volver con ella?-dice Kazuomi

-Por supuesto papá, yo la amo, además, está esperando un hijo mío-dice Kukai

-Un hijo no es excusa para aguantarla, le das una buena pensión y ambos rehacen su vida, no te parece que eso es más sensato- dice Kazuomi

-Lo sería si ella ya no me amara, o si yo ya no la amara pero ese no es el caso, es un capricho- dice Kukai

-No has pensado que tal vez quiere el divorcio, porque ese hijo no es tuyo- dice Kazuomi muy irónicamente.

-Papá estás loco, y no quiero que hables de mi esposa como si ella fuera una cualquiera- dice Kukai enojado

-Te digo algo que es posible, tal vez te engaño con otro y por eso quiere el divorcio- dice Kazuomi

-Ya fue suficiente, largo de mi oficina-dice Kukai muy alterado.

**Tiempo Después…**

Utau se regresa para el departamento Amu y Rima se sorprenden de ver a su amiga tan bien.

-¿Qué te dieron en esa casa? Te ves tan diferente a cuando te fuiste, por cierto se te comienza a notar la pancita- dice Rima poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de su amiga.

-Que me dieron nada, Suu una de las empleadas me mimaba en exceso y en cuanto a "esto", creo que es inevitable que se comience a notar- dice Utau

-"¿Esto?" Cómo lo dices así, sin ninguna emoción ¿Ya fuiste a consulta médica?- pregunta Amu

-Pues porque no siento emoción alguna, con respecto a tu pregunta si, ya fui a mi primera consulta, saben a veces me pregunto si lo que hago es justo, yo no quiero este hijo y no le deseo a nadie lo que yo viví con mi madre- dice Utau sin ninguna emoción

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Rima

-A que mi madre nunca me quiso y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Amu- dice Utau

-Mira, tal vez tu madre era algo dura o no sabia expresarse, pero que no te quisiera, sinceramente no lo creo- dice Rima

-No me quería, siempre le estorbe, pero después de tantos años ya no me afecta- dice Utau

Desde su regreso al departamento

-Toma las cosas con calma, piensa en tu hijo, que trate de arreglar las cosas con Kukai porque él la ama, que no sea tan impulsiva, pero nada surte efecto- dicen Rima y Amu

Utau no sabe qué hacer pues ama a Kukai más que a su vida, pero no resiste tenerlo cerca y cada vez le atormenta más el hecho de no poder sincerarse con él.

Kukai anda deprimido por no poder conseguir de nuevo el amor y menos la confianza de Utau

-No te rindas tarde o temprano ella te va a perdonar-le dice Ikuto

-Olvida a esa mujer, no vale la pena que estés sufriendo, además, hay muchas que son más hermosas que ella y se sentirían halagadas si tu les hicieras caso- dice su padre

Pero conseguir otra mujer no sería nada difícil para Kukai el problema está en que él ama, extraña y necesita a Utau

Utau ha estado muy tranquila en el departamento, sus amigas la han hecho ilusionarse con la idea de ser mamá, aunque siempre con sus altos y bajos, hay días en los que se levanta feliz, y otros en los que no se levanta de la cama y se la pasa llorando.

Cierta noche llega Kukai con Ikuto y están conversando en la sala de

-Esta hermosa- le dice Kukai al ver a Utau pasar

-A que se debe tu comentario ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Utau de manera cortante.

-Invitarte a donde tú quieras- dice Kukai sin dejar de verla.

-Deja de verme o es que tengo monos en la cara- dice Utau

-No para nada, si te contemplo es porque estas hermosa, además, lo de los monos me lo dijiste cuando nos acabábamos de conocer, dime aceptas mi invitación- dice Kukai

-Te lo agradezco, tal vez otro día, hoy salimos a comprar muchas cosas y la verdad estoy muy cansada- dice Utau

-A comprar, Utau casi no me has dejado participar en nada, también es mi hijo, si no me quieres a tu lado al menos déjame que yo compre todo, además, todos van a salir, y no quiero que te quedes sola no me parece conveniente ¿Te molesta si me quedo para acompañarte?- dice el

-Claro que no, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero si te quedas hazlo aquí- dice Utau señalándole el sofá y dejando Kukai solo, mientras se va para su habitación

Pues aunque Kukai va a buscarla todos los días ella casi nunca lo recibe, luego de un rato, él prende la televisión, después de recorrer todos los canales se aburre de estar solo y entra al cuarto de Utau que está leyendo

-Te dije que si te querías quedar tenias que hacerlo en el sofá, explícame que haces en mi habitación-dice ella irritada

-Utau, por lo que más quieras, deja que me quede contigo esta noche- dice Kukai

-No puedo, lo siento, por favor, vete- dice ella

-No te estoy pidiendo que pase algo, solo te pido, no, no te lo pido, te suplico que por favor me dejes dormir a tu lado- dice él sentándose en la cama.

-Kukai yo...- dice Utau

-Por favor, por nuestro hijo- la ve de una manera que la hace ruborizarse.

-Está bien puedes quedarte- dice Utau

-Te amo, te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- la abraza por atrás poniendo sus manos en el vientre de la rubia que al sentirlo tan cerca se muestra un poco estresada.

-Cálmate y descansa mi amor- la acomoda junto a él y de repente siente un golpecito en la palma de su mano.

-Utau eso fue...- dice él al sentir otra patada.

-Fue la primera patadita del bebé, y si va a patearme así, no creo sobrevivir - dice ella sonriendo.

-Te amo- le besa el vientre-Utau, te amo- acerca su rostro al de su esposa y se besan muy apasionadamente, luego de un rato ella se acomoda en los brazos de Kukai donde se duerme muy tranquila.

Después de eso Kukai ha conseguido volver a hablar con Utau. Aunque él le insiste para acompañarla a las consultas y a los ultrasonidos ella no lo deja, y eso lo tiene con la moral algo baja ya que él no cabe en sí mismo con la idea de ser papá.

Rima y Amu están supera emocionadas con la idea de ser "tías", y junto con Utau ya compraron la cuna, algo de ropa en colores neutrales, shampoo, biberones, toallas húmedas, pañales, peluches, juguetes, y todo lo que se les ocurra o que vean para bebé y les guste, Ikuto también han comprado algunas cosas incluso, pero quien se ha encargado de decorar y hacer que todo quede precioso es Kukai, a quien que no se le pega el ambiente es a Nagi

**Una tarde…**

Utau se quedo en el departamento, tocan el timbre y al abrir la puerta

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, desgraciado?- le dice Utau a Kazuomi

-Cálmate y déjame pasar- la hace a un lado y se sienta en el sofá, mientas ve el departamento

-Linda decoración, aunque no me podría esperar de ti, Utau- dice Kazuomi

-Kazuomi eres un cretino, después de todo lo que me has hecho y te apareces en mi casa como si nada, te exijo que te largues- dice Utau

-Utau preciosa, tú no estás en posición de exigir nada- se levanta y se acerca a ella- te ves muy hermosa embarazada, por cierto me sorprende ver cómo ha crecido mi hijo- dice Kazuomi

-No es tu hijo- dice Utau con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo es, eso lo sabes, por eso te duele tanto,- se voltea y se dirige a la puerta- casi lo olvido, venía a verte para decirte que no te quiero ver cerca de Kukai ¿entiendes?- dice Kazuomi de manera altanera.

-No eres más que un maldito infeliz, te odio, y no pienso dejar a Kukai, es mas voy a hablar con él y le voy a decir la clase de basura que tiene como padre- dice Utau

-Hazlo, aunque no creo que tengas el valor suficiente sino ya se lo hubieras dicho, o ¿me equivoco?, Créeme, si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a alejar de él-dice Kazuomi

-No te atreverías a hacerle nada Kukai es tu hijo- dice Utau

-Porque estás tan segura, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero sin importar sobre quien tenga que pasar, en este momento él tiene a lo único que yo quiero... tú, cuida a mi hijo- dice mientras sale del departamento

Durante el resto del día Utau estuvo muy pensativa y llego a la conclusión que lo mejor sería hablar con Kukai para poner las cosas en orden de una vez, o al menos de una manera que ella estimara conveniente.

Así que por la noche cuando Kukai llego a ver a Utau la sintió algo rara, la invita a dar una vuelta por el parque, ya había oscurecido, la noche estaba preciosa, durante el paseo no se soltaron las manos, y a pesar de la insistencia de él para saber que sucedía ella no dice nada hasta que regresan al departamento

-Por favor, pasa, tengo hablar contigo- le dice Utau

En la sala están Ikuto, Amu, Nagi y Rima; luego de un momento Utau sale de su recamara con el pijama

-Ya que están todos aquí, tengo decirte algo muy importante- dice Utau

-Kukai te exijo, mi libertad, he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y no te quiero más- continuo Utau

-Utau no puedes hacerme esto, piensa en nuestro hijo- dice Kukai

-Claro que puedo, yo no te amo, así que por favor deja de molestarme... y en cuanto al bebé no va a haber ningún problema si quieres verlo- se voltea.

-Utau- dice él.

-¿Sí?-pregunta ella sin darse la vuelta

-Yo ya te encontré y no voy a dejarte ir, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre- dice el

-Quieres que te diga lo que es amar, amar es renunciar a todo sin importar el dolor que esto te produzca, anteponiendo el bienestar de la persona amada a todo aunque con eso se te deshaga el corazón- dice Utau con la voz entrecortada

-No entiendo Por qué demonios si me amas no me das mi libertad Porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que yo no te amo- grito ella mirándolo

-Eso no es cierto-dice el

-¿Por qué me haces esto? acaso no lo entiendes Quiero que me odies, que maldigas la hora en que me conociste, que entierres todo el amor que sientes por mí- le grita ella sin comprender por qué no la deja

-Eso es imposible, te amo- dice el

_-Yo también te amo_-pensó Utau

- Vete de mi casa y de mi vida- dice Utau que termina de entrar a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Kukai?- pregunta Ikuto

-Luchar por su amor, acaso tengo otra opción- dice Kukai

-Sí, mándala al diablo- dice Nagi

-Nagi, no seas así, y si no te piden tu opinión mejor mantén la boca cerrada porque calladito te ves más bonito- dice Rima pellizcándolo

En la habitación luego de dar mil vueltas en la cama Utau al fin logro dormirse

**xXxXXxX Flash back xXxxXxX**

**Utau va a la sala para tratar de hablar con su madre, que nunca tiene un poco de tiempo para ella.**

**-Mamá- dice la niña de cabellos rubios**

**-Utau que no ves que muy estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo- dice Souko que está hablando por teléfono.**

**-Mamá es muy importante-le dice Utau agarrando suavemente la parte baja del vestido de su madre**

**-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, Vete- le grita Souko**

**-Mamá, Kazuomi ha entrado a mi habitación es varias ocasiones y me ha tocado- dice la niña mirando a su madre**

**Su madre la ve, cuelga el teléfono **

**-Repite lo que dijiste- le dice enojada**

**-Kazuomi ha entrado a mi habitación en varias ocasiones, me ha tocado y...- dice pero no logra terminar la pequeña Utau**

**Su madre se levanta se acerca a ella, le da una cachetada bastante fuerte **

**-Entiendo que no quieras a Kazuomi, pero a mí me consta que él te trata bien, incluso aguanta tus berrinches así que no quiero que sigas inventando esa clase de mentiras ¿entiendes Utau?- le grita su madre agarrándola fuerte del brazo**

**La niña contiene las lágrimas **

**-Me gustaría haber muerto junto con mi padre-dice la pequeña como sale corriendo de la sala mientras las lagrimas caen de sus mejillas y con una de sus pequeñas manos en su mejilla derecha**

**Fin del flash back.**

De repente Utau se levanta muy agitada, bastante sudada, enciende la luz, y luego de mojarse la cara en el baño, va a la cocina por un vaso con leche, donde encuentra a Rima

-¿Qué tienes?- le dice Rima

-Un mal sueño de nuevo, buenas noches Rima- regresa a su habitación se queda en su cama un rato pensando, en aquello la atormentaba increíblemente

-Eras la única persona que podía haber hecho algo para que aquello no siguiera pasando, porque no me creíste mamá- susurra Utau mientras unas lágrimas le ruedan por sus mejillas

CONTINUARA...

**Princess: Que mala es Souko**

**Amu: Si su madre le hubiera creído Utau nunca hubiera estado con ese trauma**

**Rima: Su madre nunca le creyó, que triste**

**Princess: Por eso Utau es así**

**Rima: Si**

**Princess: Su madre debió confiar en su hija**

**Rima: ****Ok, espero que el capitulo resulte de su agrado. POR FAVOR DEJEN ****REVIEWS.**

**xXxXxXxx Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

Utau puja de nuevo con la poca energía que le quedaba, y queda inconsciente, mientras uno de los médicos atiende al bebé que nació muy azulado ya que no puede respirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kukai que no escucha el llanto del bebé.

-El niño no está respirando lo llevaremos a la unidad de terapia intensiva neonatales y lo pondremos en un respirador- dice un médico.

Kukai comienza a llorar, en ese momento Utau que recupera la consciencia

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- susurra Utau

-Doctor Takeda, tenemos una hemorragia muy seria- dice una de las enfermeras.

-Saquen al señor de aquí- dice señalando a Kukai

Sacan a Kukai, que se va para la sala de espera completamente destrozado.

-Kukai ¿ya nació? por dios que cara ¿qué tienes?- pregunta Amu

-Si ya nació, fue un niño- dice Kukai

-Excelente- dice Kazuomi con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Kukai- dice Ikuto

-Tengo un sobrino- dice Rima

-Pero las cosas se complicaron ¿Verdad? Kukai ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Amu

-Mi hijo no puede respirar por sí mismo y lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, y Utau no sé como esta, tuve que salir porque Utau tuvo una hemorragia- con la palma de la mano se limpia unas lagrimas.

-Kukai cálmate, veras que todo va a salir bien- dice Rima

-Eso espero- dice el

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**


	9. Hikaru

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Barby2411**: Espero que te guste este capítulo y ahora veremos qué pasa con el hijo de Utau

**xXMarikoXxchanxXdokiXx: **Gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior

**xXMinako35cutexX: **Gracias por comentar y veremos que pasara con Utau y el bebe

**KarinChibichan: **Si, Souko no escucho a su hija, era la única que lo podía parar T.T

**Princess: Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. **

**Rima:****Shugo**** Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS<strong>

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**A) Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? Me lo dicen en comentarios o lo responden en mi perfil por favor**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Hikaru<strong>

**Tiempo después…**

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Kukai no deja de ir a visitar a Utau ni un solo día, a veces lo recibe, a veces no, pero ella cada día esta mas atormentada por que desea estar junto a él, pero le preocupa, la amenaza de Kazuomi y el que no le puede decir la verdad, ya que imagina que va a suceder lo mismo que con su madre.

Con todo eso quedaron de salir a cenar

**Ding, dong**

-El timbre, yo abro –dice Rima y ve a Kukai en la entrada

-Kukai pasa, Utau no tarda en salir- dice Rima

-Dime Rima ¿cómo ves a Utau?- pregunto Kukai

-Como la veo, la veo bien, últimamente ha estado algo muy sensible pero es por su embarazo, y no tienes idea de lo quisquillosa que se ha vuelto con la comida- dijo Rima

-Así que crees que soy quisquillosa- dice Utau que va saliendo de su habitación.

-Sinceramente siempre lo has sido, lo siento, aunque últimamente estas imposible, pero intento comprenderte- dice Rima que mejor sale.

-Utau, estas hermosa ¿adónde quieres que vayamos?- dice como él le besa la mejilla.

-Pues usted tampoco se queda atrás señor Souma, te ves guapísimo- dice Utau sonrojada

-Me encantaría ir al restaurante donde me propusiste matrimonio, si mal no recuerdo allí cocinan muy bien- propone Utau

-Me parece una idea excelente, vámonos- le ofrece el brazo, y ella lo acepta gustosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Al llegar…<strong>

-¿Y ya sabes que va a ser?- pregunta Kukai

-No, no he querido saberlo, creo que es más emocionante estar en suspenso, con que nazca saludable está bien- dice ella

-Me gustaría que fuera un niño- dice el cómo le toma las manos.

-Como todos los hombres, desean que su primer hijo sea un varón- dice Utau

-No es eso, además, es mi hijo y ya lo quiero mucho- se acerca a Utau y la besa, mientras le pone la mano en el vientre, se aleja de ella y muy emocionado

-Se movió- dice el. Utau sonríe

-A pesar de que lo hace con mucha frecuencia, tú siempre actúas como si fuera la primera vez, deja allí tu mano y seguro vuelve a moverse pronto- dice ella

-Oye, tampoco seas así, tú eres quien siente sus pataditas todo el tiempo no yo, así que cada vez que lo siento moverse me emociona mucho- dice el

En ese momento entra Kazuomi al restaurante, al verlos, se acerca a la mesa

-¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- pregunta el

-Si papá, siéntate- dice Kukai

-Kukai, no me siento bien me quiero ir al departamento, por favor vámonos- en tono casi suplicante.

-Está bien, déjame pedir la cuenta- dice Kukai que observo la reacción de Utau

-Te espero afuera- dice ella

-Si me disculpas olvide algo en mi auto, se levanta y sale tras la rubia, a quien sujeta del brazo, la obliga a voltearse

-Hablo algún idioma que no entiendas, te dije que no te quería cerca de Kukai- dice Kazuomi

-Maldito Infeliz Déjame en paz- dice ella

-Escúchame bien Utau, si no te alejas de Kukai, te juro que voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno- dice e

-¿Mas? eso ya no es posible, desgraciado- dice ella

-Créeme que es lo- dice el

De pronto llega Kukai que al ve a su padre

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunta el

-Nada hijo, no te alteres solo le decía a tu esposa que se ve muy hermosa embarazada- para disimular vuelve a entrar al restaurante.

Durante el camino de regreso Utau va muy pensativa

-¿Aun quieres seguir con lo del divorcio?- pregunta el

-No sé, no estoy segura- dice ella

-Este "no sé" es la mayor esperanza que me has dado desde que no vives conmigo, y es mucho mejor que "si estoy segura que lo quiero"- dice el

-¿De verdad?- pregunta ella

-Por supuesto me alegra mucho que hoy tu contestación fuera diferente- dice el

* * *

><p><strong>Al llegar al departamento…<strong>

-Kukai, por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola-pide ella

-Claro que si, como gustes- dice el

Muy temprano en la mañana Kukai sale del cuarto de Utau y Amu va entrando

-Bravo, se reconciliaron- Dice Amu

-Amu no hagas escándalo-dice Utau

-Lo siento, supongo que anoche estuvieron "muy ocupados"-dice Amu

-Si estuvimos ocupados o no eso no es tu asunto, sabes que te aprecio mucho Amu pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida- dice Utau que va saliendo de la habitación.

-Discúlpame, tienes razón a veces puedo ser impertinente, mejor me voy y los dejo solos-dice Amu

-No tú te quedas, quien se va soy yo- dice Kukai

En la noche él fue a visitar a Utau

-Por lo que más quieras vuelve a la casa conmigo-dice el

-No puedo, Kukai por favor, perdóname- dice ella

-¿Por qué? no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo y saber que todavía puedo reconquistarte, hace que valga- dice Kukai tomándole las manos- dice el

-Es que en esa casa no me siento tranquila, además, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y cuando lo sepas... – comienza a sollozar.

-Cálmate, eso le hace daño a nuestro hijo- la abraza- Déjame venir a visitarte todas las veces que yo quiera, cuando estés lista podemos hablar de eso tan importante que quieres decirme ¿Te parece? – levanta el rostro de Utau, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él la ve con una mirada llena de deseo, de pasión, de amor, de ternura.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?- deja de sollozar al sentir que se le acelera el corazón.

-Por que mirarte y no tenerte me está volviendo loco- se acerca dándole un suave beso en los labios, luego de eso se quedan abrazados, y un rato después él se va.

Amu estaba viendo y escucha todo le dijo

-Deberías de mostrarte más cariñosa con él, Kukai te ama, eso se le nota a kilómetros, además, yo creo que sería un padre ejemplar- dice ella

-Lo sé Amu, pero mientras no le pueda contar la verdad no puedo, ni pienso volver con él- dice ella

Cierto día ella tiene cita con el médico Takeda para realizarse un ultrasonido en a pesar de que lo pensó mucho no quiso llamarle a Kukai pero si llevo el vídeo y se fue acompañada por Amu y Rima

Por la noche que llega Kukai

-Me lo hubieras dicho yo hubiera estado feliz de acompañarte, y ver a nuestro hijo- dice el

-¿Por qué dices nuestro hijo? con tanta seguridad –pregunta Utau mientras le da el vídeo.

-Porque estoy completamente seguro que va a ser un niño- dice el

-50 y 50 recuérdalo. ¿Kukai en este tiempo has estado con alguna mujer?- dice Utau que ya que desea cambiar de tema.

-No, con ninguna- dice el

-¿Y tu secretaria?- dice Utau que pone una expresión de molestia.

-Te refieres a Saaya, la despedí al día siguiente que te fuiste y ahora tengo por secretaria a una señora, bastante desesperante- sonríe.

Ella lo ve como si quisiera saber lo que él está pensando.

En ese momento Kukai le toma la mano izquierda, le pone de nuevo los anillos

-Estos son tuyos, por favor no te los vuelvas a quitar- comienzan a besarse muy apasionadamente

-Kukai, discúlpame, soy una estúpida, te amo, no podría vivir sin ti-dice ella y comienza a llorar.

-Utau, no llores, yo también te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginarte, ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, que te parece si mejor me acompañas a ver el vídeo de nuestro hijo- dice el

-Está bien-dice ella

Días después de eso mientras está conversando con sus amigas Utau tiene una contracción y sus amigas la llevan al hospital, Rima le habla a Kukai

-**deja lo que estés haciendo y vente para el hospital Kyoto que tu hijo está por nacer- **dice Rima

Kukai que está en una junta muy importante les dice a los socios

-Señores mi hijo está por nacer, si me disculpan me voy- dice el

Cuando Kukai llega al hospital Utau tiene muy poca dilatación y contracciones muy irregulares, en eso entra el doctor Takeda

-¿Quieres intentarlo normalmente o prefieres una cesárea?- dice el

-Prefiero intentarlo normalmente, sin epidural, pero estoy muy preocupada ya que solo tengo 32 semanas- dice ella

-Cálmate, es algo prematuro, pero no creo que existan complicaciones y si te arrepientes con respecto a la epidural solo tocas el botón ¿entiendes?- dice el

-Claro- dice ella

A todo esto son más o menos las 8:30 a.m. y en la noche cerca de las 10:00pm llegan Ikuto y Nagi y también Kazuomi

-¿Ya nació?- le pregunto a Rima

-Aún no- dice Rima

Al rato entra el doctor Takeda

-Pásenla a la sala de partos, Kukai se va con ella luego de varios intentos de pujar Utau está muy sudada

-Ya no aguanto más- dice ella

-Un intento más Utau- dice el

-Kukai, si es niña quiero que se llame Kumiko

-Se va a llamar como tú quieras Utau, pero por favor no hagas esto ¿sí?- dice el

-Escúchame, tu bebé se atoro en tu hueso pélvico tendré que utilizar los fórceps ¿Lista?- pregunta el médico.

-Sí-dice el

-Muy bien ahora puja-dice el mientras ella puja él le mete los fórceps.

Utau siente que se muere

-Por lo que más quiera, háganme la cesárea ya no lo resisto- dice ella

-Cálmate, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, en la próxima contracción tendremos a tu bebé, así que resiste- dice el

-Kukai, si es niño quiero que se llame Hikaru- dice ella

-Si Utau, lo que tú quieras-dice él y le besa una mano.

-Muy bien, aquí viene, solo un intento más, puja- dice el doctor.

Utau puja de nuevo con la poca energía que le quedaba, y queda inconsciente, mientras uno de los médicos atiende al bebé que nació muy azulado ya que no puede respirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kukai que no escucha el llanto del bebé.

-El niño no está respirando lo llevaremos a la unidad de terapia intensiva neonatales y lo pondremos en un respirador- dice un médico.

Kukai comienza a llorar, en ese momento Utau que recupera la consciencia

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- dice ella en un susurro

-Doctor Takeda, tenemos una hemorragia muy seria- dice una de las enfermeras.

-Saquen al señor de aquí- dice señalando a Kukai

Sacan a Kukai, que se va para la sala de espera completamente destrozado.

-Kukai ¿Ya nació? por dios que cara ¿qué tienes?- pregunta Amu

-Si ya nació, fue un niño- dice el

-Excelente- dice Kazuomi con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Kukai- dice Ikuto

-Tengo un sobrino- dice Rima

-Pero las cosas se complicaron ¿Verdad? Kukai ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Amu

-Mi hijo no puede respirar por sí mismo y lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, y Utau no sé como esta, me sacaron porque tuvo una hemorragia- con la palma de la mano se limpia unas lagrimas.

-Kukai cálmate, veras que todo va a salir bien- dice Rima animándolo

-Eso espero- dice Kukai

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después….<strong>

-Doctor Takeda dígame ¿Cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo?- pregunta Kukai

-Señor Souma seré muy sincero con usted, ella perdió muchísima sangre a causa de un desgarre que sufrió en el útero, está sumamente delicada, respecto a su hijo, él tiene síndrome de estrés respiratorio y sus pulmones no han madurado correctamente, lo siento mucho- dice el

Kukai desea que la tierra se abra bajo sus pies, se deja caer en una silla y comienza a llorar como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

-Doctor Takeda ¿puedo pasar a ver a mi hijo?- dice el

-Claro que sí, señor Souma, vaya con la enfermera ella lo va a llevar a conocer a su hijo- dice el doctor

-Gracias-dice y se va con la enfermera. En la unidad de cuidados intensivos, siente un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hijo

-Hola Hikaru- dice como observa al niño, intentando contener unas lagrimas.

-¿Hikaru?- pregunta una enfermera.

-Si, Hikaru, así se llama- dice el

**Han pasado 2 días…**

* * *

><p>Kukai no se ha movido del hospital, Utau aun no ha recuperado la consciencia, y él no se aleja de ella más que para ir a ver a su hijo.<p>

Por la tarde, luego de regresar de darse un baño, él está en la habitación de su esposa que al fin reacciona.

-Utau-dice él y la besa.

-Kukai, dime ¿qué fue una niña o un niño?-pregunta ella

-Un niño- dice el

-Entonces se cumplió tu deseo ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- dice ella

-Mi amor, no sé como decírtelo- dice el

-Decirme ¿qué?- pregunta ella

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Hikaru tiene el mismo rostro que el anime Shugo Chara excepto que tiene los ojos verdes y tiene el mismo cabello que en Shugo Chara<strong>

**Amu: Soy tía**

**Rima: Pobre Utau**

**Princess: DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXXx Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo xXxXxXxXxxXxXx<strong>

-Utau lindura,... veo que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no has aprendido a cerrar las puertas, vaya que eres caso perdido... ¿qué hago aquí?... pues vengo a ver a mi hijo- dice Kazuomi con una sonrisa burlona mientras carga al niño.

-No es tu hijo, Hikaru es hijo de Kukai- dice Utau

-Eso es lo que tú te has hecho creer, pero no estás segura, dices que es el hijo de Kukai porque así te sientes bien, porque solo así puedes quererlo- dice el

-Como sea, quiero que dejes a Hikaru sobre mi cama y te largues de mi casa- dice ella

-Pues no me da la gana de hacerte caso, y si me voy él viene conmigo- dice el

-DÉJALO SOBRE MI CAMA AHORA MISMO- grita ella

-Cálmate, si sigues gritando se va despertar y no creo que quieras eso ¿o sí?-pregunta Kazuomi

-¿Por qué insistes en hacer de mi vida un infierno? maldito- se le comienza a quebrar la voz.

-No me gusta que me hables en ese tono ¿tu vida, un infierno? por favor no seas dramática, y no pongas esa cara, llorando no se arregla nada, si no me afectaba que pusieras esa expresión cuando eras niña ¿por qué crees que ahora sí lo hará, Además, de no haber sido yo habría sido cualquier otro, no te parece-dice el cómo se le acerca a Utau

-Eso es cierto, pero con cualquier otro habría sido porque yo así lo quería y no porque me obligabas- dice ella

-Utau, Utau, Utau,... no vas a cambiar nunca –dice y le devuelve a Hikaru a quien Utau vuelve a poner en su cuna.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustas- se pega a ella.

-Lárgate o te juro que comienzo a gritar-dice ella

-No es la respuesta que quería escuchar- De improviso, la avienta a la cama y la besa.

Justo en ese instante, se abre la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunta Kukai que observa a su padre encima de su esposa.

-Kukai hijo, creí que Utau ya te lo había dicho todo ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-dice y se levanta muy tranquilo.

-¿DECIRME QUÉ? EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION DE INMEDIATO- grita el

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS<strong>

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**A)Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**


	10. Esto se Acabo

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Rima:****Shugo**** Chara NO le pertenece a Princess Utau **

**AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS**

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**A) Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? Me lo dicen en comentarios o lo responden en mi perfil por favor**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Esto se Acabo<strong>

-Decirme qué, Kukai ¿cómo está mi hijo?- dijo Utau alterada

-Utau, nuestro hijo tiene serios problemas respiratorios, está en un respirador- dijo Kukai

-Es mi culpa, si no hubiera intentado suicidarme…-Utau murmuro, mientras unas lágrimas le nublan la vista.

-Utau, no es tu culpa, no digas esas cosas; simplemente es algo que sucedió y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Cálmate, además, es solo cuestión de tiempo, los médicos dicen que luego de unas semanas, Hikaru va poder estar con nosotros- dice como la abraza.

-¿Hikaru?-dice Utau que se separa de Kukai y lo observa.

-Sí, tú me dijiste que si era un niño querías llamarle Hikaru, por eso lleva ese nombre ¿hay algún problema al respecto?- le pregunta el

-No, por supuesto que no. Kukai te amo, y necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante- dice ella

-Yo también te amo mi vida, aunque en este momento creo más conveniente que descanses, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso que siempre hemos pospuesto ¿Te parece?- dice el

-Muy bien, pero quiero ver a mi hijo-pide ella

-Iré a decirle al doctor que ya despertaste y quieres ver a nuestro hijo- dice el

-Kukai ¿cómo está Utau, ya despertó?- pregunta Amu, que va llegando junto con Rima

-Sí, acaba de hacerlo, pasen a verla- dice el

Ambas pasan a ver a Utau, quien al ve a Rima con una cámara fotográfica

-Si me tomas una sola fotografía así, te juro que cuando me recupere te mato- dice ella

-Tranquila, no te alteres Rima no la molestes-dice Amu

-Lo siento, oye flamante mamá ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta Rima

-Algo adolorida. Dime ¿ustedes ya conocen a mi hijo?- pregunta Utau

-Sí, es muy lindo- dice Rima

En ese momento, llega Kukai con el doctor Takeda, quien luego de sacarlos a todos y revisar a la rubia, manda a una enfermera por una silla de ruedas.

-Muy bien, señor Souma lleve a su esposa a conocer a su hijo- dice la enfermera con una sonrisa

Durante el camino a cuidados intensivos ninguno de los dos dice nada; al entrar a la unidad y ver a su hijo en el respirador, Utau comienza a sollozar.

-Cálmate- dice Kukai, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

-Hace un momento se quedó dormido, señora-dice una enfermera.

-Es tan, tan pequeño. Qué lindo mira tiene cabello rubio. Y sus ojos ¿qué color son?- pregunta Utau

-Se ven un poco verdes- dijo Kukai con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Hikaru, soy tu mamá-dice Utau mientras pone su dedo meñique en la mano del bebé quien se lo aprieta suavemente, haciendo que ella comience a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Semanas después...<strong>

Durante las semanas que Hikaru pasó en el hospital, Utau y Kukai fueron todos los días a ver a su hijo

En algunas ocasiones van todos, excepto Kazuomi que se ha mantenido algo alejado de todo; por fin luego de semanas que parecían eternas a Hikaru le dan de alta en el hospital y los orgullosos papás están muy emocionados ya que al fin tendrán a su hijo con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de salir del hospital…<strong>

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos juntos; creo que lo mejor sería ir a nuestra casa- dice Kukai quien va conduciendo el auto.

-Ni se te ocurra. Ya lo hablamos, nos vas a llevar a mi departamento; ¿Quieres ver a Hikaru? Hazlo, no te pondré ningún inconveniente; además, supuse que ya lo habías entendido, primero debemos hablar de algo muy serio- dijo ella

-Utau tú eres mi esposa y Hikaru mi hijo ¿porqué te comportas de esta manera? no entiendo que puede ser tan importante para que no quieras estar conmigo; te lo suplico, vuelve- dice el

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo y respecto a lo que tenemos que hablar lo haremos pero no hoy- dice ella

-Como quieras, te llevo a tu departamento y luego me regreso a la casa- dice Kukai mientras él hace un gesto de molestia.

-Kukai, no te enojes.- Pone una de sus manos sobre la de Kukai que va en la palanca de cambios.

-No entiendo cómo pretendes que no me moleste. Utau, te amo y te lo he demostrado; quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo ¿qué es lo que no captas de eso? además ¿qué puede ser tan serio para que le hagas tanto drama? ya dímelo y terminemos de una vez con todo esto- dice el

-Suficiente, ya llegamos eres un tonto cuando quieras hablar civilizadamente sabes dónde buscarme-dice como el Abre de mala gana la puerta del auto, del asiento de pasajeros saca a Hikaru que viene en una sillita.

-Mañana te vengo a buscar para que conversemos.- dice el entregándole a Utau a Hikaru

-Como quieras- dice ella y sube al departamento muy enojada.

-Utau ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Amu al verla entrar.

-Discutí con Kukai- dice ella

-Hola Hikaru ¿quién es el niño más lindo? ven con tu tía- dice Amu mientras le quita el bebe a Utau cuidadosamente para cargarlo.

-Y yo seguro estoy pintada ¿Verdad?- pregunta Utau

-Claro que no. Veo que vienes que te lleva el demonio, así que adivinaré...te peleaste con Kukai... espero hayas dormido lo suficiente en estas semanas porque a partir de hoy no creo que vuelvas a dormir una noche completa en mucho tiempo- dice Amu

-Y ¿para qué estamos las amigas? bueno, más que amigas nosotras somos las tías de Hikaru, así que con gusto ayudaremos a cuidarlo- dice Rima saliendo de su habitacion

-Gracias- dice Utau

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de Kukai…<strong>

-Kukai, ya cálmate- dice Ikuto dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? te juro que Utau me tiene al borde de la locura, primero el intento de suicidio, luego se empeña con lo del divorcio, después se retracta y por último se regresa a su departamento junto con mi hijo- dice el

-Debe tener alguna razón que la haga actuar así, porque desde que la conozco siempre había sido muy sensata, de pronto comienza a comportarse raro y nadie sabe el porqué; habla con ella, si es necesario oblígala a que te diga qué es lo que la hace actuar así- dice Ikuto

-¿Sabes qué? tienes razón, eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, no tenía por qué darle tanto tiempo; mañana temprano hablaré con Utau para poner en claro nuestra situación de una vez por todas.

-Excelente-responde Ikuto

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día muy temprano…<strong>

En el departamento,las 3 amigas están desayunando

-Oye Utau ¿crees que Hikaru llore así todas las noches?- pregunta Rima

-No lo sé, supongo que es cuestión de que se adapte- responde Utau

-Seguro que sí- dice Amu

-Por cierto nosotras dos tenemos planes para hoy ¿Vienes?- pregunta Rima

-No, me quedo aquí, Kukai quedo en que vendría para que habláramos, y para serles sincera es una conversación que ha estado pendiente demasiado tiempo y ya es hora de dejar las cosas en orden-dice Utau

-Como gustes, bueno ya terminé, nos vemos en la noche, vámonos Amu- dijo Rima

-Ok, espérame afuera- dice Amu que está recogiendo los platos.

-Amu vete, yo me encargo de limpiar este desorden, salúdame a Ikuto- dice Utau

-Gracias, te quiero- dice Amu mientras sale del departamento

Al poco rato la rubia termina de ordenar la cocina, baña a Hikaru, lo viste, le da de comer, luego de varios intentos frustrados consigue dormirlo, lo recuesta boca abajo en su cuna.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, entra al baño, se da una reconfortante ducha y a los pocos minutos sale, con su esbelta figura envuelta en una pequeña toalla. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensa y la sorpresa la hace quedarse como paralizada al contemplar la muy conocida figura que se encuentra junto a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Utau

-Utau lindura,... veo que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no has aprendido a cerrar las puertas, vaya que eres caso perdido... ¿qué hago aquí?... pues vengo a ver a mi hijo- dice Kazuomi con una sonrisa burlona mientras carga al niño.

-No es tu hijo, Hikaru es hijo de Kukai- dijo Utau

-Eso es lo que tú te has hecho creer, pero no estás segura, dices que es el hijo de Kukai porque así te sientes bien, porque solo así puedes quererlo- dice Kazuomi

-Como sea, quiero que dejes a Hikaru sobre mi cama y te largues de mi casa- dice Utau

-Pues no me da la gana de hacerte caso, y si me voy. El viene conmigo- dice Kazuomi

-DÉJALO SOBRE MI CAMA AHORA MISMO- grita Utau alterada

-Cálmate, si sigues gritando se va despertar y no creo que quieras eso ¿o sí?- dice Kazuomi

-¿Por qué insistes en hacer de mi vida un infierno? maldito-dice Utau que se le comienza a quebrar la voz.

-No me gusta que me hables en ese tono ¿Tu vida un infierno? por favor no seas dramática, y no pongas esa cara, llorando no se arregla nada, si no me afectaba que pusieras esa expresión cuando eras niña ¿Por qué crees que ahora sí lo hará, Además, de no haber sido yo habría sido cualquier otro, no te parece-dice como él se le acerca.

-Eso es cierto, pero con cualquier otro habría sido porque yo así lo quería y no porque me obligabas- dice Utau

-Utau, Utau, Utau,... no vas a cambiar nunca–dice mientras él le devuelve a Hikaru a quien Utau vuelve a poner en su cuna.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustas-dice el cómo se pega a ella.

-Lárgate o te juro que comienzo a gritar- amenaza ella

-No es la respuesta que quería escuchar-dice él y de improviso, la avienta a la cama y la besa.

Justo en ese instante, se abre la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunta Kukai que observa a su padre encima de su esposa.

-Kukai hijo, creí que Utau ya te lo había dicho todo ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-dice el que se levanta muy tranquilo.

-¿DECIRME QUÉ? EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION DE INMEDIATO- grita Kukai

-Bien te lo diré de manera corta y obviaré lo que no te interese- dice Kazuomi

-HABLA-responde Kukai alterado

En ese momento comienza a llorar Hikaru que se despierta a causa del escándalo, mientras Utau va a sacarlo de la cuna para tratar de calmarlo.

-Muy bien, Kukai, tú esposa y yo somos amantes y Hikaru es mi hijo- dice el

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? No te creo - dice Kukai

-Y ¿cómo explicas lo que viste al abrir esa puerta?... ella ha sido mía muchas más veces que tuya, creí que Utau ya te lo había dicho, me voy los dejo para que conversen a gusto- dice Kazuomi que sale cerrando la puerta.

-Utau lo que dijo mi padre no es cierto, no te puedes haber acostado con él ¿o sí?-pregunta Kukai

-Kukai yo... no sé como decírtelo-dice Utau mientras coloca a Hikaru en la cuna y trata de calmarse.

-Entonces es cierto... te has acostado con mi padre y Hikaru es su hijo Soy un imbecil- dice Kukai

-Kukai... déjame explicarte-dice ella que comienza a llorar.

-Explicarme qué, cómo te revolcabas con mi padre, cómo se reían de mí no, no quiero escuchar nada ahora soy yo quien te exige el divorcio- dice el

-Kukai por favor, por nuestro hijo, escúchame-dice ella que le toma las manos.

-Por favor, además no es mi hijo, es tu hijo, no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni al hijo de perra de mi padre nunca más en el resto de mi vida; una vez me dijiste que querías que te odiara ¿Sabes qué? lo conseguiste, te odio - la sujeta de los brazos.

-Mide tus palabras, Kukai Souma- le dice ella

-VETE AL INFIERNO, DESGRACIADA-dice el cómo sale dando tremendo portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo, Kukai estuvo muy alterado :(<strong>

**Amu: Espero que se arreglen**

**Princess: POR FAVOR REVISEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxx Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo xXxXXxXxXxXXxXx<strong>

-Muy bien si eso te hace feliz llámame como gustes, pero no digas nada de Hikaru ya que él no tiene ninguna culpa, tan poco me amas que me cambiaste tan rápido, tienes razón, no tengo como reclamarte por qué no te he dicho la verdad, déjame explicarte por favor- dice ella que comienza a sollozar.

-Habla-dice el que la suelta y le da la espalda.

-Como sabes mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, eso me afecto muchísimo, ella se dedico a eventos sociales y a viajar y nunca me prestó ni un momento para mí-dice ella como los sollozos aumentan.

-Conmovedor ¿eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-Kukai se lo dice con mucho sarcasmo.

-No, lo que te diré es algo que tiene años atormentándome- tiene la mirada fija en el suelo mientras lucha por no comenzar a llorar a mares.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha atormentado durante tanto tiempo? el que tu madre te ignorara como es tan común entre nuestra sociedad Por favor-dice el que la observa muy atentamente.

-Cállate y Escúchame, mi madre se casó de nuevo cuando cumplí 10, ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, a mí me era indiferente, a pesar que él era muy atento, inclusive cariñoso conmigo, aquello me molestaba muchísimo-dice y los sollozos le ahogan la voz.

-¿Y?- pregunta Kukai que la nota muy alterada.

-Y en uno de los viajes de mi madre... dormíamos en el segundo piso... era una noche horrible estaba cayendo una gran tormenta... –dice Utau que comienza a respirar muy acelerado- no podía dormir porque siempre les he tenido miedo... de repente se abrió la puerta... mi padrastro entra a mi habitación... se acerca a mi cama –dice ella como varias lagrimas le ruedan por las mejillas-... comenzó a tocarme... y... – No logra decir porque cae de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Utau, cálmate- se arrodilla junto a ella y a pesar que se muere por abrazarla y tranquilizarla su orgullo se lo impide

-Dime ¿Abuso de ti?-le pregunto el

-Sí- responde la rubia con la voz casi apagada por el llanto.

-Cálmate ¿se repitió?- dice Kukai

-Muchas veces y la primera vez que eso sucedió tenía poco más de 10 años- abraza a Kukai y luego de acomodarse en su pecho sigue llorando.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien? ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora?- responde al abrazo e intenta tranquilizarla mientras siente las lagrimas de la rubia empiezan a mojarle el pecho mientras, cosas como si amas como dices no me vas a hacer pasar por esto de nuevo, y las ocasiones en ella lo había rechazado cobran sentido.

-Porque a la única persona a la que se lo había dicho y que pudo hacer algo para que eso no siguiera pasando no me creyó- está sumamente alterada.

-¿Quién era esa persona?- la pega más a él.

-Mi madre- dice ella

-Lo siento por hacerte recordarlo, ahora al fin entiendo que tus pesadillas en realidad eran recuerdos, pero aun así no comprendo en que cambia eso mi decisión, responde ¿quién era el desgraciado de tu padrastro?-dice como la suelta y la levanta.

-Él mismo maldito infeliz... que a una semana de haber regresado de nuestra luna de miel... le ordeno a uno de sus matones que me sedara... me llevo a su casa y me hizo suya todas las veces que se le dio la gana... para recordar los viejos tiempos- dice como la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo.

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTEN ALGO LECTORES POR FAVOR, ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ENCUESTA DEL MEJOR AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE UTAU PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTA, PONGAN LA RESPUESTA EN EL PERFIL O EN COMENTARIOS<strong>

**ALTERNATIVAS:**

**Nagihiko**

**B) Kairi**

**C) Tadase**

**¿Cuál de los tres? ME LO DICEN EN COMENTARIOS O LO RESPONDEN EN MI PERFIL POR FAVOR**


	11. Fue el

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a:**

**Sandra: Gracias a sus Revisiones voy a continuar hasta el final esta historia**

**Kutau: Espero que le agrade este capitulo**

**nana mizuki nadeshko: Gracias por la revision y por contestar tu encuesta**

**saku-bonita: Gracias por como piensas de mi historia y tu revision como la de todos me dio animos para continuar mi historia**

**konan-soul: Gracias por tu revision**

**nana mizuki: Gracias por su revision**

**Barby2411: Estoy muy agradecida porque tu siempre has seguido mi historia**

**Utau: Shugo Chara No pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Fue el<strong>

Al salir del departamento de la rubia, Kukai sale de ahi sumamente alterado, al solo llegar y luego de destrozar la sala, se va a encerrar a su estudio, de donde llama a Ikuto

**-Hola-**dijo Ikuto

**-Ikuto, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, disculpa si te interrumpo, pero ven a mi casa por favor-**dice Kukai

**-¿Kukai, que tienes?-**dice Ikuto al notarlo alterado

-**Te lo platico después, te espero**- dice Kukai como cierra la llamada.

* * *

><p>-Discúlpame preciosa, pero me tengo que ir de inmediato- dice Ikuto dándole un suave beso a Amu<p>

-Ikuto ¿qué sucedió?- pregunta Amu

-No lo sé, pero Kukai se escuchaba muy alterado, supongo que habrá tenido alguna discusión con Utau- dijo Ikuto

-Muy bien, entonces yo me voy al depa a ver que fue lo que ocurrió, nos vemos después-dijo Amu

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de un rato en la casa de Kukai...<strong>

-Mimi ¿qué huracán pasó por aquí?- pregunta Ikuto al ver el desastre en que quedó convertida la sala.

-Ningún huracán, fue el señor Kukai, venia hecho un demonio, se encerró en el estudio, si yo fuera usted no me le acercaba- dice Mimi

-Gracias por el consejo- dice Ikuto como al llegar al estudio, abre la puerta y ve a Kukai sentado en un sillón con la camisa desabotonada y una botella de tequila en una mano.

-Hermano ¿qué tienes, tú nunca bebes-dice Ikuto como le quita la botella

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo Utau que te puso así?-pregunto Ikuto

-A esa ramera ni me la nombres- dice Kukai

-¿Ramera? Modera tu lenguaje es tu esposa- dice Ikuto molesto

-Mi esposa, que bien, tienes razón ni siquiera puedo llamarla ramera, por que una mujer que te pone los cuernos con tu padre, no tiene calificativo y encima me hace creer que el bastardo ese es mi hijo- dice Kukai

-¿QUÉ? Discúlpame Kukai, pero creo que no escuche bien, dijiste que Utau te es infiel con tu padre, y que Hikaru no es tu hijo. No seas imbécil ¿quién te metió semejante ridiculez en la cabeza?-dice Ikuto

-Nadie, yo los vi... fui a buscarla a su departento y al llegar encuentro a mi padre encima de ella que solo andaba una toalla- dice Kukai

-Pero eso pudo ser cualquier cosa, eso no te dice nada, Kukai...Utau no es el tipo de mujer que te va a poner los cuernos y menos con tu padre, mira yo la conozco desde que viven en ese departamento y te aseguro que en ese tiempo ella ni siquiera recibía a ningún hombre ¿de donde rayos iba a conocer a tu padre?. Es un invento- dice Ikuto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Eso creía yo también pero alexigirles una explicación ella no dijo nada, se quedo callada. Y quien calla otorga Ikuto- dijo Kukai

-Tal vez no te dijo nada, que sé yo... por miedo- dice Ikuto tratando de convencerlo

-¿Miedo de qué, por favor, no dijo nada por que es una perra desgraciada- dice Kukai

-Te pido que no hables así de ella, es mi amiga, así que contrólate, piensa las cosas con calma, Utau es incapaz de engañarte, ella te ama, dale una oportunidad de explicarse, por favor- ruega Ikuto

-NO, que se vaya al infierno junto con su bastardo, yo de Utau no quiero volver a saber nada nunca más, le exigí el divorcio y apenas tenga los papeles la dejo en libertad de una buena vez- dice Kukai

* * *

><p><strong>En el departamento...<strong>

-Amu, crei que ibas a estar todo el dia con Ikuto ¿qué se te olvido que regresaste?-pregunta Utau que estaba en la sala tocando el piano

-Nada, Kukai llamo a Ikuto muy alterado ¿Que paso?-pregunto Amu

-Ah... eso, lo que sucedió es que nuestra relación se acabó, que Kukai me odia y todo debido a mí estupidez-dice ella como se le esta quebrando la voz, pero sigue ejecutando la pieza.

-¿QUÉ? vamos nada puede ser tan grave, trata de resolver las cosas, él te ama y seguro lo que te dijo fue en un arranque de rabia, además tienen a Hikaru, por él intenten solucionar sus problemas- dice Amu

-No me escuchaste, me odia, y de nuestro hijo no quiere saber nada- dice ella que comienza a sollozar y se aparta del piano para sentarse en el sofá.

-Cálmate, dime con calma que lo altero tanto- dice Amu sentandose junto a la rubia

-Cree que lo engaño- dice Utau

-Ese hombre, acaso es estúpido¿cómo puede pensar algo así, tú serías incapaz de engañarlo ¿sabes qué, voy a ponerlo en su lugar ahora mismo-dice Amu que se levanta.

-No Amu, Tranquilízate, deja que yo resuelva mis cosas, si creo que puedo sincerarme con lo haré, sino entonces con todo el dolor del mundo dejare que nos divorciemos y que cada cual continúe con su vida- dice Utau

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Utau no importa lo que tengas que decirle ni cuanto te duela, sincérate con él si eso va a salvar tu matrimonio hazlo, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, es por que eres cobarde, ok vive así, pero hazlo por Hikaru- dice Amu

-Tienes razón, gracias voy a recostarme un rato- dice Utau

* * *

><p>-Kukai así como estás no puedes salir a ningún lado ¿adonde vas?- dice Ikuto<p>

-A olvidarme de Utau, voy a buscar una mujer que al menos por esta noche me ayude a dejar de pensar en ella- dice el que se dirige a la puerta.

-No, no seas idiota, piénsalo, primero tienes que dejarla que se explique, por que si te vas a revolcar con quien sabe quien y luego resulta que todo fue un malentendido no vas a poder verla a los ojos nunca y el que le habría hecho un daño irreparable a su relación serias tú y no ella- dice Ikuto que lo sujeta de los brazos.

-Esta bien, me quedo aquí no por que esa perra se lo merezca, sino por que me siento fatal y ya suéltame, me voy a mi habitación, gracias por venir Ikuto- sube las escaleras.

-Sakura, si intenta salir llámame sin importar la hora- dice Ikuto.

-Muy bien joven- responde ella

Al salir de casa de Kukai a pesar de que ya esta muy avanzada la noche, Ikuto se va para su casa a ducharse y luego de pensar mucho en el asunto sale hacia el depa para hablar con Amu a quien le cuenta todo.

-Y bien mi amor¿qué opinas?- pregunta Ikuto abrazándola.

-Que esta historia no comenzó aquí, que para entender todo esto tendrías que volver muchos años atrás- dice Amu

En ese momento sale Utau de su habitación muy sudada, va hacia el refrigerador a tomarse un vaso con agua.

-¿Otro mal sueño?- pregunta Amu

-Ojalá fueran solo sueños, buenas noches-dice Utau que regresa a su habitación.

-¿Qué crees que trato de decir con eso?- pregunta Ikuto besando el cuello de Amu

-Dejémoslo ahí- dice Amu

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día por la mañana muy temprano...<strong>

-¿Quién?- pregunta Rima al escuchar que le tocan la puerta de su habitación, mientras se cubre de nuevo con las sábanas.

-Rima, disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, pero necesito que me hagas el gran favor de cuidar a Hikaru, tengo que salir- dice Utau

-Hikaru, claro que si, por que no lo dijiste antes-dice Rima levantantandose de la cama y abre la puerta cubriéndose únicamente con la sábana.

-Bien te lo agradezco, aunque... creo que primero mejor te vistes- dice Utau

-Es cierto dame 10 minutos, me doy un duchazo rapídisimo y me cambio para cuidar al precioso- dice Rima

-Rima no grites- dice un muy adormilado Nagi

-De nuevo discúlpame, te dejo sola, me voy a la sala- dice Utau

**A los pocos minutos...**

-Muy bien estoy lista ¿dónde está Saikaku?- dice Rima entrando a la sala

-En mi habitación, casi no durmió anoche, se despertó cuando me levante gritando, hasta hace un rato conseguí dormirlo ¿sabes donde está todo lo que necesita?- dice Utau

-Sí, los biberones en el refrigerador, los pañales en la primera gaveta del cambiador, los talcos, loción y todo lo que necesita para después de bañarlo esta sobre la cómoda celeste, igual que su ropa que la pusiste en las gavetas, aunque también tiene ropa en la segunda del cambiador, vete tranquila- dice Rima

-Muy bien, gracias, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular- dice Utau

-Que si, ya vete y arregla tu situación con Kukai- dice Rima animando a Utau

Durante todo el camino Utau va pensando en una forma de poder decirle a Kukai todo lo que ha sucedido, al poco rato esta en la casa, y luego de que Mimi le cuenta el desastre que había ocurrido el día anterior la rubia sube a la habitación de su esposo que se encuentra mirando una fotografia de su madre pero al escuchar pasos la deja en su lugar

-Vaya ¿tú, realmente me sorprendes, no tienes vergüenza, creí que todo había quedado muy claro, pero parece que no, dime ¿qué rayos haces aquí?. Esta ya no es tu casa, No quiero verte- dijo Kukai

-Tienes toda la razón, pero te imploro, no, no te lo imploro, te lo suplico, déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas- dice Utau que se le acerca y le sujeta las manos.

-No me interesa escuchar como te le entregabas a mi padre, lárgate por favor, no me quiero ver en la necesidad de utilizar la fuerza para sacarte de mi casa- dice apartando sus manos muy molesto.

-Lo siento mucho pero aunque no quieras vas a tener que escucharme, el que nuestro matrimonio se este yendo a pique es solo culpa mía y lo admito, por que desde que me propusiste casarme contigo debí haberte dicho toda la verdad, francamente no creí que algo así fuera a repercutir en mi vida nuevamente- dice Utau

-Que Desde antes de casarte conmigo salías con él, por favor, soy un imbécil y tú una cualquiera- la sujeta de los brazos y al ver que va dispuesta a suplicar decide mentirle para herirla un poco.

-Exijo que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir- dice mientras intenta por soltarse.

-¿El qué, el que eres una cualquiera, eso eres así que no te enojes, eres una ra-me-ra, con un bastardo, supongo que vienes por que quieres saber quien es mejor en la cama, normalmente me animaría a divertirme contigo, pero anoche estuve muy bien acompañado, estoy bastante cansado, vuelve después- dice Kukai

-Muy bien si eso te hace feliz llámame como gustes, pero no digas nada de Hikaru ya que él no tiene ninguna culpa, tan poco me amas que me cambiaste tan rápido, tienes razón, no tengo como reclamarte por que no te he dicho la verdad, déjame explicarte por favor- dice ella que comienza a sollozar.

-Habla-dice el que la suelta y le da la espalda.

-Como sabes mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, eso me afecto muchísimo, ella se dedico a eventos sociales y a viajar y nunca me prestó ni un momento para mí-dice ella como los sollozos aumentan.

-Conmovedor ¿eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-Kukai se lo dice con mucho sarcasmo.

-No, lo que te diré es algo que tiene años atormentándome- tiene la mirada fija en el suelo mientras lucha por no comenzar a llorar a mares.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha atormentado durante tanto tiempo? el que tu madre te ignorara como es tan común entre nuestra sociedad Por favor-dice el que la observa muy atentamente.

-Cállate y Escúchame, mi madre se casó de nuevo cuando cumplí 10, ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, a mí me era indiferente, a pesar que él era muy atento, inclusive cariñoso conmigo, aquello me molestaba muchísimo-dice y los sollozos le ahogan la voz.

-¿Y?- pregunta Kukai que la nota muy alterada.

-Y en uno de los viajes de mi madre... dormíamos en el segundo piso... era una noche horrible estaba cayendo una gran tormenta... –dice Utau que comienza a respirar muy acelerado- no podía dormir porque siempre les he tenido miedo... de repente se abrió la puerta... mi padrastro entra a mi habitación... se acerca a mi cama –dice ella como varias lagrimas le ruedan por las mejillas-... comenzó a tocarme... y... – No logra decir porque cae de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Utau, cálmate- se arrodilla junto a ella y a pesar que se muere por abrazarla y tranquilizarla su orgullo se lo impide

-Dime ¿Abuso de ti?-le pregunto el

-Sí- responde la rubia con la voz casi apagada por el llanto.

-Cálmate ¿se repitió?- dice Kukai

-Muchas veces y la primera vez que eso sucedió tenía poco más de 10 años- abraza a Kukai y luego de acomodarse en su pecho sigue llorando.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien? ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora?- responde al abrazo e intenta tranquilizarla mientras siente las lagrimas de la rubia empiezan a mojarle el pecho mientras, cosas como si amas como dices no me vas a hacer pasar por esto de nuevo, y las ocasiones en ella lo había rechazado cobran sentido.

-Porque a la única persona a la que se lo había dicho y que pudo hacer algo para que eso no siguiera pasando no me creyó- está sumamente alterada.

-¿Quién era esa persona?- la pega más a él.

-Mi madre- dice ella

-Lo siento por hacerte recordarlo, ahora al fin entiendo que tus pesadillas en realidad eran recuerdos, pero aun así no comprendo en que cambia eso mi decisión, responde ¿quién era el desgraciado de tu padrastro?-dice como la suelta y la levanta.

-Él mismo maldito infeliz... que a una semana de haber regresado de nuestra luna de miel... le ordeno a uno de sus matones que me sedara... me llevo a su casa y me hizo suya todas las veces que se le dio la gana... para recordar los viejos tiempos- dice como la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo.

-Que, explícate, un tipo te secuestro y te llevo a quien sabe donde, para que otro abusara de ti. Espera ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué me ocultaste algo así? estamos hablando de tu padrastro ¿verdad?- dice el

-Sí, por eso lo del suicidio, cuando me entere de mi embarazo, pensar que podía ser hijo de ese hombre me causaba una repulsión terrible, el pensar que estuve con él me hace sentir usada, además, aunque te lo hubiera dicho no creo que me hubieras creído- dice Utau que comienza a sollozar de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que te habría creído, te amo, ahora exijo que me digas ¿quién demonios fue el maldito?- dice Kukai abrazandola

-El desgraciado de tu padre- le dice mirandolo a los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Kukai es malo cuando toma, no es el mismo<strong>

**Rima: Tienes razon, pero Utau por fin le dijo lo de su padrastro y le dijo quien es, Barby este capitulo esta hecho especialmente para ti y tambien por los que leen y escriben revisiones**

**Princess: POR FAVOR REVISEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxx Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo xXxXXxXxXxXXxXx<strong>

**Por la mañana...**

Al despertarse Utau intenta salir de la cama, sin despertar a Kukai quien al sentirla moverse, la sujeta por la cintura y la pega a él, para besarla muy apasionadamente.

-Utau, quiero que empaquemos para que vuelvas conmigo, luego de una noche como la de ayer no resistiría dormir solo, además, quiero ayudarte con Hikaru- dice el

-Como gustes, pero primero déjame ir a comer algo por que sino lo hago haz de cuenta que todos tus planes se van a frustrar- dice ella

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, quédate en la cama, yo preparo algo para los dos, tú encárgate de preparar un baño- se levanta de la cama y va a la cocina a hacer el desayuno

Luego de un desayuno en la cama y un baño caliente, ambos deciden ir a buscar a Hikaru

**Mientras eso sucede...**

-Ya lo pense muy bien y he decidido que morirás- dice Kazuomi toma una pistola sale en un auto y no se detiene sino hasta llegar al departamento de la rubia, a quien encuentra junto con Kukai en el estacionamiento del mismo.

-Utau- se escucho un grito

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar ambos se voltean y la rubia siente algo así como un escalofrío recorrerla al ver a Kazuomi apuntándole con una pistola.

-He decidido que si no eres mía no serás de nadie, si tú hubieras colaborado todo habría sido muy distinto, pero lo elegiste así, tantas molestias que me he tomado, imagínate para casarme con tu madre tuve que deshacerme de tu padre- dice el sonriendo

-¿Qué? Explícate, si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez- dice ella que camina hacia donde está Kazuomi

-Mi amor no me provoques sabes que yo soy capaz de dispararte- dice el que la sujeta por detrás tomándola de los brazos y ella le intenta dar una cachetada pero el le agarra la mano y la empuja

-Que valiente Muy bien te lo diré por que voy al fin y al cabo te mandaré al infierno, el accidente de tu padre... no fue un accidente... yo lo ordene- dice el con una sonrisa maligna

-MALDITO- grito Utau

-Ya fue suficiente, adiós guapa- dijo Kazuomi como tiro del gatillo

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

**REVISEN EL CAPITULO POR FAVOR**


	12. El Desgraciado de tu Padre

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Barby2411**: **Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te guste este capitulo **

**Konan-soul: Lamento que el capitulo anterior no haya sido totalmente de tu agrado pero este será mejor y espero que tu lo disfrutes**

**Nana mizuki nadeshko: De nada y este capítulo esta de lo mejor**

**Princess: Y en este capítulo Habrá Limón Kutau ;D KYAAA**

**Utau: Shugo Chara No pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: El Desgraciado de tu Padre<strong>

-El desgraciado de tu padre- dijo Utau

Ante aquella respuesta por parte de la rubia durante un buen rato reina un silencio sepulcral y lo único que se escucha es uno que otro sollozo.

-Lo sabía, no me crees ¿verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ya sé, lo mismo que mi madre a quien cuando se lo conté, me cacheteo-dijo ella tratando de calmarse trata de calmarse.

-No sé, créeme, si te creo, significaría que mi padre es un maldito desgraciado, y siempre he tenido muy buena imagen de él, por otro lado sino te creo te perderé para siempre, estoy en una encrucijada, compréndeme- susurro el

-No tengo nada que comprender, entiendo que prefieras a tu padre que a mí, mándame los papeles del divorcio, te firmo lo que quieras, ahora si tienes deseos de que lo hablemos todo con calma, sabes dónde buscarme, cuídate-dice ella que le besa la mejilla y sale de la habitación sumamente alterada y sintiéndose morir.

Al salir Utau de la habitación mil ideas que dan dando vueltas en la cabeza de Kukai, que luego de unos segundos, intenta salir tras ella pero la inseguridad se lo impide.

-Utau ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Rima que coloca a Hikaru en su sillita.

-Le dije toda la verdad- dijo ella

-¿De qué hablas? Haber, primero cálmate, que vienes muy alterada, respira profundo y cuéntame de que verdad hablas- dijo Rima

-Le dije lo de su padre, y no me creyó- dijo intentando calmarse un poco.

-Lo de que son amantes maldita sea, ese hombre es estúpido, o qué, cómo se atreve a dudar de ti es un cretino- dijo Rima con una aura maligna detrás de ella

-Le doy la razón, yo amaba a mí padre y jamás habría creído algo así de él- dice Utau

-Pero tú eres su esposa, son cariños diferentes- dice Amu caminando a la sala

-Respóndeme, tú me creerías si te dijera que tu padre es un desgraciado que abuso de una niña en muchas ocasiones, que le hizo lo mismo varios años después y que ella no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo, si el desgraciado ese o su esposo- dice Utau

Utau lo que acabas de decir es algo que te sucedió a ti ¿verdad?- pregunta la pelirosa

Ante la pregunta la rubia solo hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se deja caer en el sillón.

Las dos amigas se quedan estupefactas y luego de unos segundos se sientan junto a ella y la abrazan.

-Utau ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? imagino que esto debe de haberte atormentado terriblemente- dice Rima

-¿Para qué? si a las dos personas a las que se los he dicho me han dado la espalda- dice Utau, en su voz refleja una gran tristeza.

-Kukai te ama, y no es estúpido, a pesar que ahora se está comportando como tal tarde o temprano va a recapacitar y llegara a la conclusión de que lo que su padre le dijo es una mentira- dice Amu

-Eso espero Amu- dice Utau

-Ikuto no tienes idea de lo confundido que estoy, lo que Utau me dijo realmente me impactó, pero no sé como tomarlo.

-Habla con tu padre, pon las cosas en claro, aunque para mí la versión de Utau es sumamente creíble, eso explica muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento, pero tu padre es tu padre, así que haz lo que consideres que es lo correcto-dice Ikuto

-Tienes razón y lo que considero correcto es pedirle una explicación a mi padre, nos vemos-dice Kukai

-Pase joven – dice una secretaria.

Al entrar Kukai se queda en la antesala ya que se da cuenta que su padre tiene visitas y como la puerta está entre abierta decide no molestar, al instante reconoce la otra voz como la del Sr. Ichinose que es un gran inversionista y a la vez el mejor amigo de su padre ya que son iguales

-Kazuomi, pero ahora si me dejaste sorprendido ¿cómo le haces algo así a tu hijo?- dijo Ichinose sorprendido

-Porque es un imbécil, además su mujer está como quieres, aunque es raro que me vea como el mismo temor que hace tantos años, después de todo fui yo quien la hizo mujer, eso solo demuestra que en cuanto a cama no es feliz y creo que luego de todo esto al fin se van a divorciar- dice el sonriendo

Ambos estallan en estrepitosas carcajadas, cuando de improviso se abre la puerta

-hijo ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Kazuomi al verlo entrar a su oficina.

-Nada o es que acaso ya no puedo pasar a saludarte "papá"- dijo Kukai entrecerrando los ojos

-Siéntate, vamos a hablar- dijo tranquilamente Kauomi

-NO QUIERO SENTARME SOY UN ESTUPIDO ¿POR QUÉ NO LE CREÍ? ERES UN DESGRACIADO-dice Kukai que le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Kazuomi que hace que Kazuomi caiga al suelo pues le rompió la nariz.

-Cálmate todo debe ser una equivocación, no tengo idea de que me hablas-dice Kazuomi que se levanta algo atontado a causa del golpe.

-VETE AL INFIERNO, te detesto, entre tú y yo no hay nada de qué hablar, no quiero te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni a mi esposa y mucho menos a mi hijo porque si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ellos, te mato- dice el

-No lo haré ya que Hikaru bien podría ser mi hijo- dice Kazuomi

-No lo es- grita Kukai como pateo la mesa- ya estás advertido- dice el que sale muy alterado y se va para su casa.

-Vaya que malcriado te salió el muchacho, lo peor de todo es que se acabo el teatro y perdiste a tu conquista- le dice Ichinose en tono de burla.

-No estés tan seguro- dice el

Por la mañana, al levantarse, luego de amamantar a Hikaru y sacarle los gases, la castaña sale a desayunar vistiendo únicamente una bata de seda, para quedar sumamente sorprendida al ver en la sala tres arreglos florales preciosos.

-Que lindos ¿a quién se los enviaron?- les pregunta a sus amigas.

-A ti- dice Rima con una sonrisa de picardía.

-¿A mí?-pregunta Utau que se sonroja intensamente.

-Sí, por lo visto Kukai ya recapacito en lo que le dijiste, cada una trae una tarjeta diferente Vamos, ábrelas para saber que escribió- dice Amu muy emocionada.

-Ok- dice Utau tomando la tarjeta del primer arreglo: _**Mi amor te creo, discúlpame por ser tan estúpido**_, _**Kukai**_

La del segundo arreglo: _**Te amo, discúlpame, Kukai**_

El tercer arreglo: _**Solo porque es sábado, te amo, Kukai-**_al terminar de leer las tarjetas unas pequeña carcajada al leer la ultima tarjeta acompañada de varias lágrimas que se escapan de los ojos de Utau

-¿Me perdonas preciosa?- pregunta Kukai que había alcanzado a ver parte de la escena.

-No, no te perdono, porque tú si me engañaste- siente un nudo en la garganta pues en ese momento su único deseo es correr a abrazarlo

-Utau, perdóname, soy un imbécil, debí creerte-dice el que la abraza muy fuerte- Que te engañe, no es cierto, estaba borracho dormí solo y cuando te vi llegar dispuesta a humillarte como lo hiciste se me ocurrió decirte eso por fastidiarte, pero jamás te he engañado- dice el

-Perdóname- dice Kukai apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Ella coloca su dedo índice en los labios de él

-te perdono, me creíste y eso es lo que me importa, yo también te creo-dice ella que lo besa muy apasionadamente.

-Como que nosotras estamos de sobra- dice Amu

Ante el comentario Utau se aparta de Kukai muy sonrojada, justo en ese momento comienza a llorar Hikaru

-Voy a calmarlo- dice Rima que va por niño.

-Sin querer escuche como mi padre le contaba a otro individuo todo lo que te ha hecho- dice el

-Entonces fue por eso que lo creíste, porque lo escuchaste a él y no porque me ames- dice ella apartándose de el

-Perdóname sé que no lo merezco, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido te amo, lo que me tiene muy pensativo es Hikaru- la abraza por detrás colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Ya sé, pensar que podría ser hijo de tu padre, me ha quitado noches enteras de sueño, Kukai, yo no soportaría que Hikaru sea hijo de ese maldito, pero la duda me atormenta aún más, quiero que te hagas un examen de paternidad- dice ella

-Utau y si ese examen diera negativo conmigo ¿Algo cambiaría?-dice el cómo le toma las manos

-No, pase, lo que pase, Hikaru es mi hijo- dice ella

-Modifícalo, pase lo que pase, Hikaru es nuestro hijo, por ahora dejemos de preocuparnos por eso, arréglate y yo te ayudo con mi hijo, quiero que salgamos- dice el

-¿Adónde?-pregunta ella

-No sé, a algún lugar tranquilo, donde podamos relajarnos- dice el

-Kukai no prefieres salir únicamente con Utau, creo que ustedes tienen demasiadas cosas que conversar, y deberían hacerlo, váyanse, yo me encargo de Hikaru- dice Rima

-Rima tiene razón, tenemos muchas cosas de que conversar, gracias Rima- dice Utau

Luego de un baño, un cambio de ropa y terminar de arreglarse Utau y Kukai salen del departamento, y se van a las afueras de la ciudad, donde pasan todo el día muy tranquilos, Kukai logro convencerla de que volviera con él, le dijo que su padre no los volvería a molestar, y que Iru la extrañaba mucho, regresan al departamento ya algo entrada la noche, para sorpresa de ambos no hay nadie y sobre la mesa una nota que dice:

_**Utau:**_

_**Suponemos que Kukai y tú tiene mucho que "hacer", así que nos llevamos al precioso, quédate tranquila empacamos todo lo necesario, disfruta tu noche.**_

_**Tus amigas ;3**_

-Y bien ¿dónde está nuestro hijo?-dice el que la sujeta por la cintura.

-Amu y Rima se lo llevaron, y según esto no volverán en toda la noche-dice Utau que se voltea para quedar de frente a él, mientras le revuelve el cabello.

-Entonces, estamos solos, me encanta esa idea-dice el besándole el cuello.

-A mí también Kukai - comienza a besarlo muy apasionadamente hasta llegar a su oído, para susurrarle

-quiero hacerte el amor- dice ella

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXxXxX Limón Kutau XxXxXxXxXx<strong>

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi vida- la carga para llevarla a su habitación, donde luego de recostarla muy delicadamente sobre la cama, la besa con una pasión como si su vida dependiera de aquellos labios.

Ella responde de igual forma, pero a los pocos segundos se aparta de él, lo ve y luego de un rápido beso: te dije que quiero hacerte el amor, así que no quiero que hagas nada, esta vez yo mando, espérame- entra al baño, de donde sale momentos después vistiendo un camisón de color blanco muy corto, de tela muy fina que deja ver prácticamente todo, al verla Kukai siente como su corazón se acelera y la sangre comienza a acumularse más abajo de su cintura.

-Te amo-dice ella como se acerca a él y lo tumba sobre la cama, colocándolo las manos arriba de la cabeza y besándole el cuello, deteniéndose un buen rato en ese punto donde se siente el pulso, luego comienza a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa, y cada porción de piel es cubierta por apasionados besos, mientras él recorre las piernas de la rubia. Al llegar al último botón, ella lo hace incorporarse parcialmente para quitarle la camisa. Luego de hacer estragos con sus besos en el pecho de Kukai, su atención se concentra por completo en el cinturón y en el prominente bulto formado entre sus pantalones, así que decide darle un poco de atención a esa zona del cuerpo de su esposo.

Después de deshacerse del cinturón, introduce sus manos en los pantalones para acariciar el miembro de Kukai que emite varios gemidos roncos que a ella la excitan de sobremanera, vuelve a los labios de su amante, con su lengua recorre toda su boca, cuando se les hizo preciso separarse para recuperar un poco de oxígeno Utau con mucha paciencia le quita el pantalón y los bóxers; de la misma manera se quita el camisón corto para regresar sobre él, luego de varios besos muy apasionados; ella lo besa hasta llegar a su hombría, donde se detiene y luego de unos instantes de unas sutiles caricias sitúa sus labios sobre su miembro palpitante para después besarlo en la punta y acariciarlo con su lengua.

-Utau... es... AH-dice el que es incapaz de contener los gemidos de placer que le producen aquellas caricias.

Aquel comentario hace que ella incremente el ritmo de sus caricias

-Utau lo que estás haciendo me encanta, pero yo también quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- se voltea para quedar sobre ella y va descendiendo hasta encontrarse llegar a su cuello, donde dibuja un camino hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, la cual acaricia con su lengua.

-Kukai, quiero jugar, y así no puedo-dice Utau que vuelve a situarse sobre él, poniendo cada una de sus piernas en sus costados para luego de frotar su intimidad con el miembro erecto de su marido, mientras emite un sonido parecido a un ronroneo va introduciéndolo poco a poco en su cuerpo, al saberse dentro de ella, él se voltea para trazar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su oreja y sigue por todo su cuello, mientras sus manos acarician los senos de las rubia, se detiene para observar que aumentaron de tamaño

- Me gustan más así- vuelve a sus labios mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Después de varios suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior

-Terminemos con esto-susurra ella

Él que estaba esperando que ella comenzara a mover sus caderas entiende que ella esperaba exactamente lo mismo, luego de un apasionado beso, él recibe la tan ansiada señal; la habitación está inundada por suspiros, gemidos y placer. Sus movimientos en un mismo compás, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo y las penetraciones primero lentas, ahora cada vez más rápidas y profundas, hacen que ambos se estremezcan al sentir como una descarga de energía recorre sus cuerpos.

-Kukai- grita Utau

-Utau- grita el al sentir como la rubia se aferra a su espalda le besa el hombro; la acomoda junto a él, para decirle una mil y veces que la ama luego jugar con su cabello y después de cubrirse con las sabanas se al fin duermen.

**XXxXxXxX Fin de Limon Kutau XxXxxXxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana… <strong>

Al despertarse Utau intenta salir de la cama, sin despertar a Kukai quien al sentirla moverse, la sujeta por la cintura y la pega a él, para besarla muy apasionadamente.

-Utau, quiero que empaquemos para que vuelvas conmigo, luego de una noche como la de ayer no resistiría dormir solo, además, quiero ayudarte con Hikaru- dice el

-Como gustes, pero primero déjame ir a comer algo porque si no lo hago haz de cuenta que todos tus planes se van a frustrar- dice ella

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, quédate en la cama, yo preparo algo para los dos, tú encárgate de preparar un baño- se levanta de la cama y va a la cocina a hacer el desayuno

Luego de un desayuno en la cama y un baño caliente, ambos deciden ir a buscar a Hikaru

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras eso sucede…<strong>

-Ya lo pensé muy bien y he decidido que morirás- dice Kazuomi toma una pistola sale en un auto y no se detiene sino hasta llegar al departamento de la rubia, a quien encuentra junto con Kukai en el estacionamiento del mismo.

-Utau- grita el

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar ambos se voltean y la rubia siente algo así como un escalofrío recorrerla al ver a Kazuomi apuntándole con una pistola.

-He decidido que si no eres mía no serás de nadie, si tú hubieras colaborado todo habría sido muy distinto, pero lo elegiste así, tantas molestias que me he tomado, imagínate para casarme con tu madre tuve que deshacerme de tu padre- dice el con una sonrisa maligna

-¿Qué? Explícate, si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez-dice Utau que camina hacia donde está Kazuomi

-Mi amor no me provoques sé que es capaz de dispararte- en ese comento Utau trata de darle una cachetada pero Kazuomi lo impide sujetando su muñeca

-Que valiente Muy bien te lo diré porque voy al fin y al cabo te mandaré al infierno, el accidente de tu padre... no fue un accidente... yo lo ordene- dice el

-Maldito-grita ella

-Ya fue suficiente, adiós guapa-dijo como tiro del gatillo

En el momento en que su padre le decía: "adiós guapa", Kukai que estaba sujetando por la espalda a la rubia y la empuja hacia un lado.

-KUKAI-grito Utau al verlo desplomarse con una mancha de sangre creciendo de su camisa

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: O.O Dios mío que pasara con Kukai<strong>

**Amu: Maldito Kazuomi**

**Rima: Como fue capaz *Aura maligna detrás de ella***

**Amu: Rima tranquilízate por favor**

**Princess: POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y LEAN EL ADELANTO**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxx Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo xXxXXxXxXxXXxXx<strong>

-Kukai, eres un tonto ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-dice ella sujetándole una mano, mientras su voz comienza a verse opacada por el llanto.

-Te... amo-dice el cómo le acaricia el rostro.

-Kukai no me hagas esto, te amo, por lo que más quieras no me dejes-dice ella colocando suavemente la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la herida en el pecho de Kukai que sangra a borbotones.

-Lo que... más quiero... es a ti...-dice con dificultades, se ve muy pálido.

-Kukai,Kukai, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me dejes, no soportaría perderte- solloza ella

-Promé...teme... que te... casaras... de nuevo– le aprieta la mano.

-Kukai no, jamás, te amo y si no estoy contigo no quiero a nadie- dice ella

-Cuí...date y... también a Hika...-alcanza a decir antes de que el pierde el conocimiento.

En ese instante llega la ambulancia, en la cual trasladan de emergencia a Kukai que no estaba respondiendo a nada; al llegar al hospital lo pasan de urgencia a cirugías, mientras la rubia se queda en sala de espera que no cabe en sí misma, ya que la desesperación, la rabia, la impotencia, la angustia y un dolor terrible la consumen por dentro.

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: REVISEN POR FISS<strong>


	13. No me dejes

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Cutevampkitten03:I hope this chapter is to your liking and thanks for te comment. WE ARE NEAR THE END**

**Eternal-Illusion151: Gracias por el comentario y lo siento si el lemon no fue de tu agrado es que muchas personas me pedían por mensajes que creara uno y que lo esperaban con ansias, espero que me perdones :9**

**Barby2411: Amiga Wow el próximo capítulo será el FINAL Kyaa x3 y que bueno que te gusto el lemon**

**XxXxxVampiritacool938xxXxX: Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por la felicitación con el lemon**

**nana mizuki nadeshko: Gracias por creer que el capitulo anterior estuvo bueno y te aseguro que este estará mucho mucho mejor ;0**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: No me Dejes<strong>

-Mi amor no me provoques sé que es capaz de dispararte- en ese comento Utau trata de darle una cachetada pero Kazuomi lo impide sujetando su muñeca

-Que valiente Muy bien te lo diré porque voy al fin y al cabo te mandaré al infierno, el accidente de tu padre... no fue un accidente... yo lo ordene- dice el

-Maldito-grita ella

-Ya fue suficiente, adiós guapa-dijo como tiro del gatillo

En el momento en que su padre le decía: "adiós guapa", Kukai que estaba sujetando por la espalda a la rubia y la empuja hacia un lado.

-KUKAI-grito Utau al verlo desplomarse con una mancha de sangre creciendo de su camisa

Kazuomi que no se esperaba algo así se queda bastante sorprendido por la acción de su hijo

-Es sorprendente cuanto te ama, mira que hacer lo que hizo no es cualquiera, tenemos una cuenta pendiente, bye- dijo Kazuomi como se fue

Al escuchar el disparo la vigilancia del edificio se moviliza al estacionamiento y logran darle dos disparos al auto que conducía Kazuomi quien huye del lugar.

-Qué demonios hacen ahí parados, Llamen a una ambulancia- grito Utau

-Sí señora- dijo alguien llamando a la policía por celular

-Kukai, eres un tonto ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-dice ella sujetándole una mano, mientras su voz comienza a verse opacada por el llanto.

-Te... amo-dice el cómo le acaricia el rostro.

-Kukai no me hagas esto, te amo, por lo que más quieras no me dejes-dice ella colocando suavemente la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la herida en el pecho de Kukai que sangra a borbotones.

-Lo que... más quiero... es a ti...-dice con dificultades, se ve muy pálido.

-Kukai,Kukai, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me dejes, no soportaría perderte- solloza ella

-Promé...teme... que te... casaras... de nuevo– le aprieta la mano.

-Kukai no, jamás, te amo y si no estoy contigo no quiero a nadie- dice ella

-Cuí...date y... también a Hika...-alcanza a decir antes de que el pierde el conocimiento.

En ese instante llega la ambulancia, en la cual trasladan de emergencia a Kukai que no estaba respondiendo a nada; al llegar al hospital lo pasan de urgencia a cirugías, mientras la rubia se queda en sala de espera que no cabe en sí misma, ya que la desesperación, la rabia, la impotencia, la angustia y un dolor terrible la consumen por dentro.

-Oye Rima, me alegra que Utau vaya a solucionar los problemas con su maridito pero no es para que las ponga de niñeras mientras ella está feliz de la vida empiernada con él- dice Nagi

-Nagi cállate, entiende que Utau no me obliga a cuidar a Hikaru lo hago por voluntad propia, además, míralo es precioso-dice Rima que besa el abdomen del niño quien ríe ante el juego.

-Será todo lo que digas, pero la verdad es que yo siempre lo veo babeando, que le puedes encontrar de precioso a eso- dice Nagi

-Quiero tener uno así- dice la rubia que deja a Hikaru para abrazar a su novio.

-Ikuto ¿cómo crees que estén Utau y Kukai?-pregunta Amu

-Ese par, conociendo a Kukai seguro no han salido de la habitación, pobre Utau ten por seguro que acabara agotada- dice Ikuto

-Como sea, lo que me tiene realmente impactada es toda la historia esa sobre el abuso que sufrió Utau- dice Amu

-¿Te refieres a que no crees que fue el padre de Kukai?- la abraza por detrás.

-Por supuesto que le creo a Utau por ningún motivo dudaría de ella, pero callárselo tantos años debe haber sido un tormento horrible, además, me preocupa como vaya a terminar todo esto, tengo el presentimiento que no acabara bien- dice Amu

-Amu deja de estar de ave de mal agüero, si Utau te escucha te arranca la lengua- dice Ikuto

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde en un restaurante…<strong>

-Oye ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde demonios se habrán metido Kukai y su mujercita?- pregunta Nagi bastante molesto por el llanto de Hikaru

-Ni idea, los he estado llamando al celular y ninguno contesta- dice Ikuto

-Ikuto apenas termines de comer nos vamos al departamento-dice Amu

-Excelente idea y encontraremos a Utau sobre su marido, impactante- dice Nagi en tono de burla.

-Nagi querido, cállate y marchémonos-dice Rima que le entrega al niño a Amu que luego de un rato consigue calmarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al llegar al departamento…<strong>

Entran y no encuentran a nadie, Nagi maldice y reniega

-Utau es una mala madre, una desobligada y mala madre- dice Nagi y todos los demás están muy pensativos.

Disculpe Sr. Yuu **(él es el portero del edificio)** ¿podría decirme si vio salir de aquí a Utau?- pregunta la chica rubia

-Creí que ya lo sabían y venían a buscarle algo de ropa- dice Yuu

-¿Qué pasó?- dicen

-Pues hoy en la mañana se armó un tiroteo y el esposo de su amiga resulto herido- dice Yuu

-Maldita sea ¿en qué hospital están?- pregunta Ikuto

-No sabría informarle joven-responde Yuu

-Ok, entonces comencemos a llamar a todos los hospitales- dice Amu

-Muy bien gracias, ya sé donde están, vámonos- dice Rima terminando una llamada

Al llegar al hospital y ver a su amiga manchada de sangre Rima y Amu se alarman, mas Utau al verlos llegar abraza a Ikuto

-Todo esto es mi maldita culpa-solloza Utau

-Tranquila, estás demasiado alterada ¿cómo ocurrió todo esto?-dice como la sienta en una silla.

-Por mi culpa, verán el desgraciado de su padre iba a matarme a mí, yo lo rete a dispararme, Kukai me estaba sujetando por la espalda, y antes que el infeliz ese disparara me empujo, recibiendo la bala, quien debería de estar en medio de una cirugía muriéndose soy yo y no él-solloza ella como varias lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas.

-Utau no es tu culpa, pero las cosas están fuera de control, ese hombre está loco, es muy peligroso mira lo que pasó, tienes que hacer algo-dice Ikuto como le limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-pregunta ella

-Tranquilízate dejamos a Hikaru en casa de la madre de Amu- dice Rima

-Familiares del Souma- dice el doctor

-Yo soy su esposa ¿cómo está?- dice Utau

-No le voy a mentir, la verdad me sorprende que haya resistido la cirugía ya que venía muy mal, la bala pasó muy cerca de su corazón, él está en estado crítico, francamente no creo que pase de esta noche- dice el doctor

Una puñalada que le hubieran asestado habría sido menos dolorosa para Utau quien de no ser por que Ikuto la sujeto se estampa contra el suelo.

-ES MI CULPA, MALDITA SEA, ES MI CULPA-grita Utau que entra en algo así como una crisis de histeria.

-Ante aquello Ikuto va por una enfermera, que luego de inyectarle un sedante a la rubia consigue calmarla.

-Es demasiado, no creo que resista perder a Kukai- dice Nagi que observa a la chica durmiendo en una silla abrazada a Rima todo por el efecto del sedante.

-Deja de estar echando mala vibra Kukai no se va a morir- dice Ikuto bastante alterado.

-Muchachos cálmense, solo nos queda esperar, ver qué sucede y desear que Kukai se recupere- dice Amu al ver a Utau durmiendo acurrucada en Rima

* * *

><p>-Utau, Utau apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde- dice la chica de cabello color chicle que viste completamente de negro.<p>

-Bien- se levanta y la sigue como en control remoto, ya que no tiene idea de que sucede.

Al llegar a la funeraria y verlos a todos llorando y vestidos de negros, Utau queda completamente desconcertada y más aún cuando Nagi se le acerca, le coloca una mano sobre el hombro

-Lo siento mucho-dice el

De igual manera se acercan varias personas diciendo cosas como: "lo siento mucho", "estamos contigo", "te apoyamos en tu dolor", "busca resignación".

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí? alguien sería tan gentil de explicarme que es todo esto-dice ella

-Claro supongo que ahora estás es estado de negación, ven conmigo- dice Rima que la sujeta de la mano para llevarla frente a un ataúd

-¿Utau tienes idea de a quién estamos velando?-dice ella

-No, explícamelo por favor-dice Utau

-Veo que te afecto tanto que aún no asumes que sea realidad, mira- dice la rubia

Al ver dentro del ataúd a Kukai es una impresión indescriptible y más cuando éste abre los ojos para decirle: "por salvarte".

* * *

><p>-Kukai-grita ella como se levanta de la silla sumamente alterada y bañada en sudor.<p>

-Utau,Utau, tranquilízate, Kukai sigue igual- dice Ikuto que le sujeta el rostro y la obliga a verlo para después darle un jugo.

-Júrame que sigue vivo, que no ha muerto-dice ella como intenta calmarse.

-Está vivo, cálmate-dice y el la abraza.

-Es verdad o me lo dices para que no enloquezca por completo-pregunta ella

-Es la verdad e independientemente de lo que ocurra tienes que pensar en tu hijo-dice Ikuto

Tienes razón ¿Dónde están Amu y Rima?-pregunta ella al ver que sus amigas no estaban

-Fueron a traerte algo de ropa y a llevar varias cosas porque la mama de Amu necesita para cuidar a Hikaru- dijo Ikuto

-Gracias, saber que mi hijo está bien me tranquiliza un poco-dice Utau

-Familiares del Sr. Souma-dice el cirujano

-¿Qué pasó?- Utau se levanta sintiendo que el corazón se le oprime en el pecho.

-Señora, su esposo acaba de entrar en coma-dice el doctor

Ante aquella noticia ella siente que está a punto de desmayarse, pero consigue cierta entereza para preguntar

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-dice ella

-Por supuesto y háblele eso le va a ayudar-dice el

-Utau espera que vengan las muchachas, ve al departamento, come algo, te das un baño y te cambias de ropa-dice Ikuto

-Como crees me siento, la verdad yo nocabeza para pensar-dice Utau

-No, y por eso lo hago por ti-dice Ikuto

Al poco rato llegan Rima y Amu al hospital luego de ir al departamento y darse un baño súper rápido, y un cambio de ropa a igual velocidad Utau entra a ver a Kukai que está en una cama, con suero, oxígeno, y lleno de cables conectados a monitores que miden cada uno de sus signos vitales.

Toma una silla la cual acerca a la cama, se sienta y sujeta la mano de Kukai

-Kukai, te amo, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, te amo, pero no me dejes-dice Utau

* * *

><p><strong>Varias Semanas Después...<strong>

-Ikuto estoy muy preocupada por Utau, casi no come, casi no duerme, si sigue así va a enfermarse muy seriamente, a Hikaru lo ve muy poco tal vez unas de horas diarias el resto del tiempo se lo pasa en el hospital-dice Amu preocupada por su amiga

-Habla con ella, dile lo que me estás diciendo a mí, dile que le niño necesita estar con su madre, que equilibre su tiempo-dice Ikuto

-Ya sé, les ruego me disculpen por todas las molestias que les estoy ocasionando- dice la rubia que escucho la conversación

-si me disculpan voy al departamento a bañarme, a ver a mi hijo y a dormir un rato, estoy agotada-dice Utau

-Hazlo-responde Amu

-Entonces ella seguirá de fresca no es justo- dice Nagi

-Nagihiko no te comportes como un niño-le reprende Rima

-Mira de eso hacen ya hacen varias semanas, que va a pasar si despierta dentro de un año, dos, diez, veinte, o...-dice Kukai

-¿O nunca? Es lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad Nagihiko?- pregunta la rubia que va saliendo de su habitación.

-Sí, eso lo que iba a decir, por favor mujer, entiendo que lo ames pero te estás consumiendo, te has visto en un espejo en estas últimas semanas, estoy seguro de que no, porque si no estoy seguro que te asustarías, estás en los huesos, recuerda que tienes un hijo que te necesita, por él trata de superar esto y cuídate un poco, además, si Kukai despierta y te ve así ten por seguro que se enfadara-dice Nagi

-Lo sé, Rima, Amu les prometo que esta será la última noche que me quedare en el hospital a partir de mañana me encargaré de Hikaru- dicho esto sale.

Y así pasa esa noche como muchas otras que había pasado ella en el hospital, durmiendo solo unos minutos ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa junto a la cama de sujetando la mano de su esposo.

Luego de una noche de desvelo total al ver que está a punto de amanecer Utau se duerme unos minutos para despertarse al sentir que le están apretando suavemente la mano, al volverse y ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda viéndola muy fijamente, siente como su corazón comienza a latir muy apresuradamente, así que su reacción es pellizcarse ya que al principio no lo puede creer.

-Buenos días Utau- le aprieta más fuerte la mano.

-Kukai-susurra ella como comienza a llorar

-dime que no estoy soñando-dice ella

-No, no estás soñando, te ves mal ¿Estás enferma?-dice el

-No y ahora puedo decir que estoy perfectamente bien ¿Cómo te sientes?- lo besa muy suavemente

-déjame llamar al médico para que te revise-dice ella

-Hazlo, siento todo mi cuerpo como entumecido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunta el

-Varias semanas-responde Utau

-Tanto, por cierto tú no tuviste la culpa si me hubiera tocado morir por ti lo hago gustoso, pero te amo demasiado y no quería dejarte tan rápido-dice el

-Gracias Kukai-dice ella como lo besa y sale para regresar junto con el médico que luego de revisar a Kukai y decide que dentro de unos días lo darán de alta.

**-Utau ¿cómo se te ocurre llamar a estas horas un fin de semana?-**pregunta Amu muy adormilada.

**-Despertó, Kukai está despierto-**dice Utau con alegría

**-¿QUÉ? en un momento llegamos**- cierra la llamada.

-Utau, al salir de aquí quiero que hagamos algo mi padre está loco, pero lo que me preocupa muchísimo eres tú, te ves muy mal-dice el

-Es el resultado de una mala dieta y falta de sueño, sabiendo que estás bien en unos días me repondré- se acerca y lo besa muy apasionadamente, pero se aleja al escuchar que abren la puerta.

-Buenos días bello durmiente- dice Ikuto que se acerca a su amigo.

-Buenos días ¿Cuéntame que ha pasado?-pregunta el

-Pues te diré que tienes una suerte envidiable tu esposa te adora, Utau casi no se alejo de ti en todos estos días, Hikaru está más grande y de tu padre no sabemos nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dice el

-Ya veo-responde Kukai

Varios días después dan a Kukai de alta y regresa junto con su esposa y Hikaru a su casa en busca de algo de paz; sin prestar mucha atención a un auto que está frente a la mansión.

-Utau tú me decías que querías que tuviéramos tres hijos, que te parece si comenzamos a trabajar en un hermanito para Hikaru- le besa el cuello.

-Sí, pero un poco más adelante, claro que aún quiero tres hijos, solo que pienso que tenemos que esperar a que Hikaru crezca un poco más, además, el asunto de tu padre todavía no está resuelto y eso me preocupa muchísimo-dice ella

**-Sr. regresaron, ella, su hijo y el niño- **arranca el auto.

**-Muchas gracias Takumi, así que te salvaste Kukai, sorprendente, la verdad no me lo hubiera esperado, contigo Utau aún tengo una cuenta por saldar, no deberías estar tan tranquila porque no estaré en paz hasta saberte muerta**- dice Kazuomi que cierra la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: O.O Oh Oh, Queridos Lectores, por favor sigan la historia porque el próximo capítulo será EL FINAL de la historia y comenzare Nagitau acompañado de otra historia :3<strong>

**Amu: Si la historia acompañada de Nagitau trata de…. *Tapando la boca***

**Princess: Amu *Aura maligna***

**Amu: REVISEN POR FAVOR Y MIREN EL SIGUIENTE ADELANTO DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxx Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo xXxXXxXxXxXXxXx<strong>

-¿Utau eres tú? Es increíble cómo has crecido- dice una señora que se le acerca.

-Disculpe pero ¿usted quién es?- intenta recordar a aquella mujer.

-Es lógico que ya no te acuerdes de mí, soy Annie Ayuzawa, fui muy amiga de tu madre, además tu maestra en la primaria durante 2 años recuerdas, realmente me sorprendió muchísimo no verte en el funeral, mira las vueltas que da la vida, que lugar para verte de nuevo, te ves tan parecida a tu madre, ella adoraba este tipo de eventos.

Una sonrisa fingida se dibuja en los labios de Utau ante tal comparación

-Un placer volver a verla señora, ahora si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada dando instrucciones a los camareros, si me desocupo un momento me gustaría que continuaremos esta conversación-dice Utau dándole una sonrisa

En la nueva sala de exhibición Kazuomi está embelesado viendo todas las armas que hay allí catapultas, pistolas de todo calibre automáticas y semi automáticas, mosquetes, ballestas, espadas, katanas, jabalinas, arcos, flechas en fin es una colección impresionante pero lo que más le gusto son unas armaduras las cuales sostienen unas alabardas.

-Me encantaría verte atravesada en una de estas mientras agonizas lentamente- dice Kazuomi que habla consigo mismo observando una alabarda en ese momento sin estar muy seguro del porque decide voltearse, su sorpresa es mayúscula al observar entre la multitud a Utau quien conversa con el embajador de Inglaterra y con otras personas

- Estás aquí, que hermosa jugada del destino, esta noche morirás-dice el cómo se confunde entre la multitud.

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto del siguiente capitulo xXxXxxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: REVISEN POR FISS<strong>


	14. Un nuevo Amanecer

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que comentaron mi historia:**

**Nana Mizuki Nadeshko sakura: Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia y seguirla**

**Barby24119: Gracias, Gracias. Siempre has seguido mi historia y estoy agradecida por ello :3**

**Cutevampkitten03: Thanks for Reviews**

**Eternal-Illusion: Gracias por comentar ;3**

**XxXxxVampiritacool938xxXxX: ****Gracias por comentar mi historia**

**Konan-soul: ****Gracias por comentar mi historia**

**Sandra: Gracias por apoyarme**

**Saku-bonita: Gracias por apoyarme**

**KarinChibichan:**** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia y seguirla**

**xXMinako35cutexX:**** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia y seguirla**

**xXMarikoXxchanxXdokiXx:**** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia y seguirla**

**RimaChibi1257:**** Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia y seguirla**

**Mizuki Kamira chan: Gracias por creer que mi historia es genial**

**Gracias a los que se suscribieron a la historia y la añadieron a favoritos:**

**1° Nana Mizuki Nadeshko sakura**

**2° Sarita18**

**3° Barby24119**

**4° Eternal-Illusion**

**5°**** Mizuki Kamira chan**

**6°X-KisakiChan-X**

**Capítulo Final: Un Nuevo Amanecer **

Después de lo sucedido todo ha retornado a una aparente calma, el matrimonio de Utau y Kukai está mejor que nunca; Rima se va a casar con Nagi, así que todas están trabajando muy duro con los preparativos para la boda.

-Amigas todavía no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar, no saben cómo me sorprendí cuando me lo pidió, Dios mío casi me muero de la emoción, por cierto ¿dónde está Hikaru?-dice Rima

-Te entiendo a mí me sucedió igual cuando Kukai me pidió casarme con él, y Hikaru se quedo con mi nana Suu, bueno ahora es su nana, por cierto ya le están saliendo los dientes-dice Utau sonriendo

-¿Los dientes? tan rápido, si aún no se le ven- dice Amu

-No se le ven pero ya se sienten muy bien-dice Utau

-¿Te mordió?- pregunta Rima quien se contiene la carcajada

-ok disculpa supongo que debe haber sido doloroso, cambiemos de tema, dime, has sabido algo del desgraciado de Kazuomi-pregunta Rima mirando seriamente a Utau

-No, y eso me preocupa de una manera que no se lo imaginan, sé que está allí en algún lado solo esperando el momento oportuno para intentar matarme, lo que más me atemoriza no es lo que pueda hacerme sino lo que pueda hacerle a las personas que amo, por su culpa casi perdí a Kukai y estoy segura que eso no lo hubiera resistido-dice Utau con su flequillo tapando sus ojos

-Utau creo que lo mejor sería que contrataran seguridad privada, que andes con guardaespaldas, no sé que tomes alguna medida para alejar a ese maniático de ti, porque si no lo haces ten por seguro que esto va a terminar en tragedia-dice Amu

-Lo sé Amu, la casa la vigilan todo el día, con respecto a la seguridad hay un auto que me sigue todo el día con dos guardaespaldas que Kukai contrato para que no se me despeguen, afortunadamente si les digo que no me sigan dejan de hacerlo-dice Utau

-Mujer eres más necia que una mula, ya ponte un cartel luminoso que diga "Kazuomi aquí estoy, mátame" por cierto llego esto para ti- dice la pelirosa extendiéndole un sobre.

-Ten cuidado no vaya hacer que contenga ántrax- dice Rima

-Rima deja de decir estupideces- luego de ver la dirección abre el sobre.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta la pelirosa sumamente intrigada.

-Es una invitación para asistir a la inauguración de la nueva sala de exposición de la mansión Himura-dice Utau

-Wow He escuchado que desde hace unos 50 años esa mansión fue convertida en un museo donde solo hay cosas sumamente antiguas que no vas a encontrar en ningún otro lugar del mundo, según sé queda como a una hora de la ciudad ¿qué hiciste para que te invitaran? Diste algo para su museo, o se equivocaron de dirección-pregunta Rima

-Que buen chiste Rima, no se equivocaron les diré que es lo que hice para que me invitaran, mi padre siempre contribuyo con ellos y al morir él yo seguí su ejemplo ya que me encantaba ir a pasear por los jardines de esa casa, recuerdo que la estancia era una sala de pintura del siglo XVI, algo incomparable, ya que tengo tantos años apoyándolos bastante bien, según esto soy una de sus principales contribuyentes me quieren de organizadora en el cóctel de inauguración que se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana-dice Utau

-Vaya que te lo tenias bien guardado ¿Por qué nunca no habías dicho de eso?- pregunta Amu

-No lo considere importante, mejor sigamos elaborando la lista de invitados-dice Utau

-Utau ¿cómo te fue con tus amigas?-dice Kukai que la pega a su cuerpo para besarle el cuello, rodeándole la cintura.

-De maravilla, por cierto aun es temprano ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo besa muy apasionadamente, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Tenía ganas de ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo, acaso eso es un crimen, porque si lo entonces condénenme a pena de muerte- dice Kukai

-Por supuesto que no y por favor no vuelvas a decir eso, pero mira que me vas a mal acostumbrar a verte tan temprano y luego no te vas a librar de mí por ningún motivo, por cierto me invitaron a un evento donde seré organizadora, podrá usted mi guapo esposo hacer el honor de acompañarme-dice ella rozando sus labios con los de él.

-Al mismo infierno si me lo pides mi amor-dice Kukai

-No exageres solo es un cóctel, algo rápido y nos venimos ¿Dónde está Hikaru?-dice Utau como sus manos recorren la amplia espalda de su esposo.

-Aquí- dice una señora que lleva al pequeño recién bañado entre sus brazos quien al ver a su madre extiende los bracitos.

Ante aquello Utau se separa de Kukai para voltearse algo sonrojada

-hola mi niño ¿extrañaste a mami?- carga al niño el cual balbucea algo inentendible.

-Claro que Hikaru te extraño quien sería capaz de no extrañarte preciosa desu-dijo Suu

-Suu muchas gracias por cuidar a Hikaru ya puedes retirarte, a partir de este momento yo me hago cargo-dice Utau

Una vez que se encuentran solos en la sala

-Utau, respóndeme sinceramente, tú crees que de verdad Hikaru pueda no ser mi hijo-dice Kukai mientras observa al niño que está afanado con un mordedor.

-Kukai te lo he dicho una y un millón de veces al verlo siento que es tu hijo, pero por algún motivo no me has querido dar la tranquilidad de tener esa seguridad al 100, no entiendo el por qué, aunque imagino que si él no fuera tu hijo las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente-dice Utau

-Discúlpame pero me atemoriza lo que pudiera revelar ese examen, no tanto por mí sino por ti, por Hikaru, porque aunque lo niegues estoy seguro que las cosas nunca podrían ser iguales, así que prefiero otorgar el beneficio de la duda al menos por un poco más de tiempo-dice el

-Como gustes-responde Utau

**Mientras Tanto...**

-Un cóctel en la mansión Himura, excelente, es un buen lugar para olvidarme un poco de esa mujer y pensar en otras cosas que no sea en matarla ya que esta tan bien vigilada que moriría antes de poder acercármele, aunque me gustaría destruir todo lo que ella ama y luego exterminarla con mis propias manos-dice Kazuomi mientras el exhala una bocanada de humo con mucha calma.

-Kazuomi entonces confirmo tu reservación para ese cóctel ¿sí? O ¿no?-dice Ichinose

-Por supuesto que sí Ichinose confírmalo-dice Kazuomi

-Excelente Kazuomi me alegra que te animes a salir de este lugar para aclarar un poco tus ideas, realmente esa locura de matar a esa mujer no me agrada para nada-dice el

-Pues lo siento porque ya lo decidí, es ella o soy yo, ambos no podemos seguir existiendo-responde Kazuomi

Luego de acostar a Hikaru, Kukai y Utau entran a su habitación besándose muy apasionadamente él rodeándole la cintura con sus manos y ella alrededor de su cuello, al poco rato los labios de Kukai comienzan a descender por el cuello de su esposa quien le desabotona la camisa sin ninguna prisa, cuando ella llega al último botón él la coloca delicadamente sobre la cama mientras se pierden en sus miradas.

-Kukai hazme el amor con mucha pasión, muy despacio-susurra Utau

-Lo que ordenes- se recuesta sobre ella besándola muy apasionadamente.

Al sentir un roce sumamente delicado en su rostro la rubia decide abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su guapo esposo quien la acaricia con una rosa.

-Gracias por llevarme al infinito- se incorpora parcialmente para besarlo suavemente.

-Mi vida no hay nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago con gusto, por cierto quería darte algo, iba a ser una sorpresa creo que este sería un excelente momento para dártela- se sienta y de una de las mesas de noche saca un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- dice ella

-Es el resultado de un examen de paternidad que le practicaron a Hikaru y a mí. Por favor ábrelo-dice el

Ante aquella respuesta que no se la esperaba para nada el corazón de Utau comienza a palpitar de una manera muy acelerada, en segundos rompe el sobre y al leer el papel que trae dentro varias lágrimas y sollozos entrecortados se le escapan.

-Utau, cálmate, no es para que lo tomes así- trata de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome?- intenta calmarse.

-Pues con tranquilidad-dice el

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías?- pregunta ella

-No sé los resultados, pero los tengo desde hace más de una semana, esperaba a que tú los vieras primero y tu reacción me dice lo que tanto temíamos- dice el

-Eres un tonto- le da un manotazo en el hombro

-Me has tenido con una angustia que bien habrías podido evitar ¿Por qué?-dice el

-No había encontrado un buen momento ya que has estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda de Rima, no habíamos tenido un tiempo solo para nosotros, por eso no te entregue los resultados antes, discúlpame- la abraza.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, gracias mi amor-ella lo besa muy apasionadamente haciendo lo caer sobre la cama

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima ahora que tengo la completa certeza que Hikaru es tu hijo, te mereces un premio ¿qué quieres?-dice Utau

-Que jures amarme mientras el sol aparezca por el oriente en las mañanas, mientras el viento susurre entre los árboles, las abejas vuelen de flor en flor, y el mar bese tibiamente las arenas de las playas-dice Kukai

-Lo juro- con sus dedos dibuja sus labios.

-Pero no solo eso- luego de trazar un camino de besos por todo el cuello de Utau al llegar al oído le susurra algo.

-Nunca te cansas de hacerlo ¿eh?- Utau sonríe de lado al sentir las manos de Kukai recorrer su cuerpo.

-Contigo no Utau, además, tenemos pendiente darle hermanitos a Hikaru- unen sus labios para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Nagi, Ikuto les juro que creí que como mínimo me iba a cachetear por no haberle dado antes el bendito sobre antes y por el contrario, me premió-dice Amu

-Mujeres, quien las entiende-dice Ikuto

-Por eso dicen que son de Venus- dice Nagi

-Ikuto, Nagi no tienen que entendernos, sería demasiado pedir- dice la rubia quien va a sentarse junto a Kukai

-Sabias palabras- dice Rima

-Bien se supone que nosotras vamos de compras, crees que estos hombres sobrevivan sin nosotras-dice Rima

-Lo harán- dice Amu

Tras volver de comprar medio centro comercial las amigas se dirigen a la casa de la rubia para ver a Hikaru pero al llegar se encuentran con que en la casa solo están los empleados.

-Suu ¿dónde está mi hijo?-dice Utau

-El señor vino con sus amigos y se llevo a Hikaru creo que no deben tardar en volver ya que se fueron poco después de ustedes desu- le dice Suu a Utau

-Nagihiko la verdad fue muy divertido- dice Ikuto quien va carcajeándose.

-Yo no le veo nada divertido-dice Nagi

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Rima

-Pues salimos y Nagi se ofreció para cambiarle los pañales a Hikaru y cuando le quito el pañal bam él le orino encima, según tú ¿qué es lo que trae en la camisa?-dice Ikuto burlándose de el

-Que te calles-grita Nagi

-Tranquilos no es para tanto, Nagi cálmate y no hagan más escándalo que se va a despertar- dice Kukai que lleva al pequeño profundamente dormido.

Bueno chicos ya es suficiente, supongo que esta linda pareja tiene mucho que hacer, así que mejor vámonos- dice Amu. Luego de despedirse todos salen.

En la habitación

-Mi amor, por cierto al cóctel del que me hablaste no podré acompañarte pues acabo de recibir la confirmación de unos inversionistas alemanes con los que me interesa trabajar desde hace mucho tiempo, te juro que si pudiera cancelarlo lo hago, pero es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance, además, cuando hable con ellos les dije que no importaba el día y ellos sin saberlo eligieron esa fecha, no sabes cómo me atormenta pensar que estarás hecha una deidad y que no podré estar a tu lado- se disculpa Kukai

-No importa, te entiendo, no lo pudiste controlar solo que esto me lo tendrás que compensar con intereses bastantes altos-dice Utau sonriendo

-Como quieras pero luego no te quejes-responde Kukai

La noche del cóctel la rubia está frente a un gran espejo viendo el vestido que se acaba de poner, que es color negro, hombros descubiertos, un leve escote, la mitad de la espalda descubierta, ajustado, abierto en la pierna derecha, cabello recogido parcialmente, tacones altos y una cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante tallado en forma de corazón.

-¿Sabes qué? me valen mis socios, quiero ir contigo a ese cóctel, te ves hermosísima- le besa el hombro.

-Será en otra ocasión, no puedes dejar a esas personas que viene desde tan lejos esperándote, aunque me encantaría que fueras conmigo- se pega a Kukai

-Preciosa, no hagas eso porque luego ni tu ni yo salimos de esta habitación, mira haremos algo, te voy a dejar y si la reunión termina temprano me voy a acompañarte ¿estás de acuerdo?-dice el

-Excelente-responde Utau

Al llegar a la mansión donde se celebra el cóctel y observar como Utau era el centro de atención poco falto para que Kukai se quedara con ella.

-Mi amor, tus socios te esperan, yo ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola, además aquí hay seguridad hasta de sobra-dice ella

-Me resigno, Princesa te amo- la besa suavemente y algo dudoso se va a su reunión.

De entrada a la rubia le toca recibir a los invitados pero dado que son varios turnos hay constantes rotaciones, así que cuando Kazuomi llega junto con su amigo Utau está con unos camareros en otro extremo de la mansión.

-¿Utau eres tú? Es increíble cómo has crecido- dice una señora que se le acerca.

-Disculpe pero ¿usted quién es?- intenta recordar a aquella mujer.

-Es lógico que ya no te acuerdes de mí, soy Annie Ayuzawa, fui muy amiga de tu madre, además tu maestra en la primaria durante 2 años recuerdas, realmente me sorprendió muchísimo no verte en el funeral, mira las vueltas que da la vida, que lugar para verte de nuevo, te ves tan parecida a tu madre, ella adoraba este tipo de eventos.

Una sonrisa fingida se dibuja en los labios de Utau ante tal comparación

-Un placer volver a verla señora, ahora si me disculpa estoy muy ocupada dando instrucciones a los camareros, si me desocupo un momento me gustaría que continuaremos esta conversación-dice Utau dándole una sonrisa

En la nueva sala de exhibición Kazuomi está embelesado viendo todas las armas que hay allí catapultas, pistolas de todo calibre automáticas y semi automáticas, mosquetes, ballestas, espadas, katanas, jabalinas, arcos, flechas en fin es una colección impresionante pero lo que más le gusto son unas armaduras las cuales sostienen unas alabardas.

-Me encantaría verte atravesada en una de estas mientras agonizas lentamente- dice Kazuomi que habla consigo mismo observando una alabarda en ese momento sin estar muy seguro del porque decide voltearse, su sorpresa es mayúscula al observar entre la multitud a Utau quien conversa con el embajador de Inglaterra y con otras personas

- Estás aquí, que hermosa jugada del destino, esta noche morirás-dice el cómo se confunde entre la multitud.

Como le decía señores uno de los más grandes atractivos de este lugar es que además de la colección única que usted está viendo, es el techo, debido a la edad de la casa ya estaba bastante deteriorado así que para evitar accidentes mandaron a quitar todo lo que antes tenía y lo hicieron de vidrio, realmente a mí me encanta solo hay que levantar la cabeza y se puede ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado pero de día es todavía más increíble, parece que las armaduras fueran a cobrar vida aunque todavía hay que hacer unas reparaciones en los balcones.

Tienes razón es una maravilla y respecto a las reparaciones te aseguro que tendrán nuestro apoyo, sabes me gustaría ir a otra sala estar entre tantas armas me estremece, además quiero ir a ver a otras de las maravillas con las que cuenta este lugar- dice uno de los embajadores presentes.

Con mucho gusto, francamente a mí también me estremece esta sala.

Desde ese momento Kauzomi sigue muy de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de Utau pues debido a que se confío se encuentra muy a gusto conversando con varias personas de importantes, al verla tan tranquila su único deseo era sacar su pistola y dispararle pero sabía que aún no era propicio así que siguió esperando el momento oportuno como un tigre por su presa.

Después de varias horas casi todos los invitados ya se han marchado solamente quedan los organizadores los cuales se encargan de ver que todo esté en orden. Ya que Kukai no llego a recogerla Utau llama a su casa para pedir que le manden al chofer, fastidiada de saber que tendría que esperar decide irse a uno de los balcones el cual queda justamente debajo de la sala de armas, está a punto de apoyarse cuando recuerda que barandales estaban en mal estado, así que centra su atención en las bases y verifica que en realidad el barandal está en muy mal.

-Perfecto resulta que no puedo ni siquiera apoyarme aquí Me voy a aburrir como una ostra esperando a que llegue el chofer- por lo tanto se queda a una buena distancia para contemplar la belleza de la noche, ante tanta majestuosidad se pierde en sus pensamientos más el sentir que no está sola la hacen voltearse, justo para escuchar tremendo portazo y ver frente a ella a Kazuomi

-Que bien al fin te tengo como te quería- la sujeta del mentón.

-Tú aquí, si que eres un perfecto imbécil, como se te ocurre aparecerte, sabes que si grito inmediatamente vendría alguien, entonces no podrás hacerme nada-dice ella

-Ja, ja, ja me encanta tu perfume, me excita, te daré un consejo ahórrate tus gritos, la mayoría de la gente ya se fue y los que quedan están en el otro extremo de la mansión, pero no te preocupes será bueno contigo, te matare rápidamente-dice el

-MALDITO CRETINO- lo empuja y se dirige a la puerta más antes de llegar a Kazuomi la sujeta y hace por aventarla al suelo, pero ella únicamente trastabilló.

Muérete- coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia la cual le clava las uñas en los brazos en un intento por liberarse de aquella presión que le impedía respirar arrinconándola contra el barandal mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en los labios de Kazuomi

-Que hago matarte tan sin gracia, no, no sería digno ni de mí, ni de ti, antes quiero que recordemos todo el placer que hemos sentido juntos, yo fui el primero y voy a ser el último- se acuesta sobre ella para después quitar sus manos de la garganta de Utau la cual esta semiconsciente mas al sentir los labios de Kazuomi recorrer su piel recupera la consciencia por completo, dándole una cachetada tras lo cual él se levanta de sobre la ella sumamente molesto aprovechando eso Utau vuelve a ponerse de pie.

-Para que no sufras ahora mismo voy a matarte- saca la pistola y presiona el gatillo del arma, la bala pasa muy cerca de la rubia quien hace por correr.

-IMBÉCIL-grita ella

-Creíste que te me ibas a escapar tan fácil OLVÍDALO! Esta noche te mandare al infierno- la sujeta de los brazos para comenzar a forcejear bastante cerca del barandal luego de unos segundos se separan.

-Que divertido pones resistencias vamos a seguir jugando- respira bastante rápido.

-Si das un paso más te juro que no respondo-dice ella

-Ay sí que miedo me das ja, ja, ja sabes porque me da algo de pena de acabar contigo es porque mi hijo no tendrá a su madre- da un paso observándola muy atentamente y continua hasta quedar frente a ella- despídete- le susurra.

-Hikaru no es tu hijo perro desgraciado- lo empuja haciendo que él retroceda, al apoyarse en el barandal una expresión de asombro se dibuja en el rostro de Kazuomi al sentir que este cede y cae al vacío.

-DESGRACIADA –luego de eso se escucha el ruido de cristal rompiéndose y a continuación un golpe; Utau se acerca al borde del balcón para horrorizarse al ver el techo de cristal completamente destruido y el cuerpo de Kazuomi atravesado de lado a lado en una de las alabardas.

En ese momento se escuchan voces que se acercan al lugar así que Utau sale del balcón para reunirse con todo el grupo que no paran de preguntar ¿qué pasó ¿Qué fue ese ruido ¿De dónde vino el disparo?

Un grito hace que la atención de todo el mundo se concentre en la sala de armas donde Kazuomi a pesar de estar clavado en la alabarda se encuentra escupiendo sangre y aunque intento decir algo todo era inentendible pues se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Ante aquel espectáculo la castaña siente deseos de vomitar.

Mientras se escucha una voz decir

-Pobre señor Souma debimos de haber colocado el rotulo de balcón en mal estado, prohibido el acceso- después de eso Kazuomi muere ante la mirada de varias personas.

A los pocos minutos llega policía, luego los forenses y al poco rato Kukai, quien escucha

-"tuvo una muerte espantosa"- siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Kukai- dice ella que sale del cerco policial para abrazarlo.

-Utau, estás bien, gracias a Dios ¿Qué pasó?- abraza muy fuerte a su esposa.

Ella no responde nada.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta él nuevamente al ver que llevan un cuerpo cubierto.

-Sr. Souma tengo que darle una muy mala noticia su padre murió, cayó de uno de los balcones, lo siento mucho- dice otra de las organizadoras.

-Kukai me siento mal- se abraza a él con los ojos cerrados intentando no desmayarse.

-Llévesela con usted para que descanse. Han sido demasiadas impresiones para una sola noche-dice una organizadora

-Muy bien, Utau cálmate- le susurra llevándola al auto mientras intenta asimilar la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

**En el auto…**

-Yo lo mate, está muerto porque yo lo empuje-dice ella

Kukai frena abruptamente para luego observarla muy atentamente

-Utau yo no podría vivir si te pierdo-dice Kukai como le besa la frente

-descansa Utau, esto debe haber sido tan traumático para ti. Cuando llegan a la casa Kukai sube con Utau en brazos la cual se durmió profundamente acurrucada a el

La muerte de Kazuomi fue el encabezado de todos los medios, el funeral fue sumamente concurrido y antes de que comenzaran a echar tierra sobre el ataúd, Utau quien viene de observar el amanecer arroja un clavel

-Al fin se acabo este infierno-susurro Utau mientras es abrazada por su esposo.

Ella sentía que ese amanecer que había presenciado hace unos momentos no era un amanecer más, era un amanecer que marcaba una nueva etapa en su vida y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**Princess: Les agradezco una vez más por seguir la historia**

**Rima: Y por comentar**

**Amu: Ahora veremos un Adelanto de la próxima historia que Princess chan publicara mañana o pasado mañana :3**

**xXxXxXxx Adelanto de la Próxima historia de Princess chan xXxXXxXxXxXXxXx**

-Utau chan- dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Mi casa es por el otro lado- dijo, pare al instante

-Lo Siento, por donde es-le pregunte

-Ven- me dijo sonriendo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a una gran casa

-Wow- dije

-Es un poco grande- dijo Nagi

-Es muy grande Nagi-dije mirándolo

-Mi casa antes era una academia de baile- dijo

-Bien vamos a ensayar mucho entonces- dije con fuego en los ojos

-Sí pero también debemos cantar, solo se hace en este baile- dijo Nagi

-QUE QUE- grite mirándolo. Suspire

-Bien- dije

-Nagihiko sama- vi a una señora en el portón que iba con un kimono

-Gracias- dijo pasando y me tomo la mano y caminamos a su casa

**-Solo somos amigos, Utau tanquilizate**- pensé sonrojada

-Con permiso- dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Nagi

-Bienvenido Nagihiko san- dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados y cabello café chocolate con un kimono purpura

-Mucho Gusto señora me llamo Tsukiyomi Utau y soy la compañera de Nagihiko- dije inclinándome un poco

-Igualmente- dijo inclinándose un poco. Saque el detergente de la bolsa y vi que era muy grande

-¿Ese no es?- pregunto la madre de Nagi

-El detergente- dijo la abuela de Nagi

-Nuevo- dijeron ambas con estrella en sus ojos

-Esto- dije con una gota de sudor estilo anime

-Ven Utau- me dijo Nagi tomándome la mano llevándome a un cuarto estilo japonés

**xXxXxXxx Fin del Adelanto**** de la Próxima historia de Princess chan **** xXxXxxXxX**


End file.
